Every Heart
by LuxKen27
Summary: A three-forked fic encompassing all major characters. When the Shikon Jewel survives Naraku's destruction, what does the future hold for Kagome & co? Will Sesshoumaru fulfill his destiny as a taiyoukai? Will Sango ever find Kohaku? Divergence @ Ch 532.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This has been a most interesting experience. I probably haven't writing fanfiction in 15 years, since I first was bitten by the writing bug. It's a great way to practice, though, and develop your own style. This time around, it's been a way to snap me out of a long period of writer's block. So, please excuse the adverb-laden rust :)_

_With this epic story, I am trying to stay as close to the manga as I can. I also consider the anime canon, as well as the first and third movies._

_Before attempting this story, I read a lot of good fanfiction, and looked at a lot of great art. I like to pay homage to these things I enjoy, and will give credit where it is due as the chapters go up._

_Fanfiction is meant to be read, so please tell me what you think! Visit me at http:// luxken27. livejournal. com/ (minus the spaces, of course)._

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

Kagome lay very still on the ground. She was utterly and completely exhausted, so tired she could no longer feel her aching body as it sagged in the rocky crevice. She concentrated not on the sharp rocks digging into her back and legs, but on keeping her left hand tightly fisted. Every ounce of her fading strength she converged there. Her spiritual power was flagging, but she burned with enough intensity that her fist glowed. The pale pink light escaped the cracks of her fingers as the Shikon No Tama purified in her palm. Her last thoughts were on the physical sensations in her left hand, of how she finally knew the burn of purification.

She drifted back to the surface of consciousness sometime later, having no memory of lapsed time. Her bones still ached, her muscles were still stiff and sore, but she no longer lay on the prickly ground. Slowly, her mind registered the soft pillow beneath her head, the light weight of the blanket covering her, the smooth wood at her back. She contracted her left hand and squeezed the heavy, warm jewel still in her fist. She sighed.

"Kagome?"

Kagome shifted her attention to the questioning voice, which sounded so near yet so far, as if at the end of a long tunnel. She struggled to open her eyes, finally managing to pull the heavy lids apart. The double images of Sango slowly drifted together to form one.

"She's awake!" Sango called cheerfully, her face splitting into a smile.

Kagome attempted to curve her own mouth up, but found the action laborious, her lips cracked and dry. Sango gently rubbed a damp cloth over Kagome's forehead and face. Kagome swallowed convulsively, testing the thick feeling coating her throat and mouth.

"Sango," she tried, her voice rough. "Water, please."

Her friend complied with the request, bringing the shallow bowl to her lips. Kagome lifted her head and allowed the tepid liquid to fill her mouth and slide down her parched throat.

"Do you think you can sit up, Kagome?"

A new voice entered her consciousness. Kagome shifted her eyes from Sango to Miroku, who offered a hand to help her prop up. Dumbly, Kagome stared at the outstretched hand, still covered with the glove, but absent of the prayer beads. She could see the wrapping under the cloth, covering his palm, protecting the newly-scabbed wound.

The sight crashed Kagome back to reality. She felt as if waking from a coma, even though it had only been a day. It was really true.

Naraku was truly defeated.

The weight in her hand was that of the complete, pure Shikon No Tama.

Miroku's cursed wind tunnel had disappeared.

Sango's little brother…lived?

Kikyo had been avenged. Would she return for Inuyasha's life, or was she finally content?

Another sudden wave of fatigue washed over Kagome, causing her to lean against her friends as she sat up. Kaede was the next to drift into her field of vision. The older woman regarded Kagome solemnly, her hands linked behind her back.

"So ye won the battle and preserved the jewel," came the wizened words, warmed with a smile. "And we are back where we started, three years ago."

_Has it really been three years?_ Kagome thought, her mind still hazy. _Can I even remember what life was like before I fell into the well?_

Kaede smiled as she advanced to Kagome. She held out a bejeweled length of chain. "The necklace has been repaired," she announced. "The Shikon No Tama can now be truly completed."

Kagome watched wordlessly as Kaede worked the jewel back onto the chain, and placed the entire piece back into her outstretched hand. "Is there no way to purify it completely, to make it vanish from the earth?" she asked, her voice still scratchy in her throat.

"It is yours to protect, and to do with as ye wish," Kaede answered. "Ye are the keeper of the Sacred Jewel, after all."

_What do I wish for, most of all?_

"KAGOME!" squealed an entirely new voice, high and immature. Shippo galloped into the hut and landed squarely in Kagome's lap. She patiently allowed him his hugs and reassurances, though she was still feeling a bit weak. She slipped the Shikon Jewel around her neck as the little fox kit chattered furiously.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kagome," Shippo said suddenly, pressing himself to her. This brought her out of her reverie. She shot a confused glance at Sango.

"Yes, you took quite a hit from Naraku, but it was enough to steal the Sacred Jewel from him. His fury in that moment was…breathtaking." Sango's eyes became a bit wistful as she recalled the events. "It was the turning point in the battle."

Kagome fingered the jewel. She had no memory of the actual battle, and even the events leading up to it were a bit fuzzy. She was happy to see that her friends had survived, and even managed to find their way back to the village. But if the quest was over, what now? What reason would she have for staying?

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked, carefully forming each word.

Shippo looked up at her. "He's in his tree. I don't think he could bear to see you like this." His face contorted with surprise as he was suddenly dumped from her lap.

"Kagome, do you think you should try to move so soon?" Sango's voice was laced with concern as she helped her friend find her balance upon standing. "You were unconscious for an entire day!"

Kagome merely nodded, determined to go outside and see the last member of their entourage. Squaring her shoulders, she shrugged off Sango's and Miroku's hands and walked out of the hut.

.xxxxx.

The chill of the night air seized Kagome, bringing her mind into sharp focus. She shivered as she picked her way down the lane, away from Kaede's hut. All the while, she kept her eyes skyward, looking for a red-clad body nestled among the treetops. She squinted in the darkness; it took her a full minute to realize there was no moon to guide her path.

She heard him before she saw him. "You shouldn't be out," he said, his voice flat as he descended from his chosen tree to face her.

"Neither should you," she replied, just as tonelessly.

Inuyasha scowled at her, his dark brows disappearing behind his black bangs. He looked worse for the wear, his face filled with fresh cuts and bruises. His red haori had already regenerated itself, though it was shallow and pale over his wounds. "Even like this, I'm still stronger than humans," he grumbled, lowering himself against the trunk of the tree.

Kagome followed in action. She was utterly exhausted, and yet exactly where she wanted to be. Even if he was angry at her, she was so happy he was alive…

For a moment, they merely stared at each other. Kagome watched as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. The weight of the world was on his shoulders, even after the defeat of his greatest enemy. How weary he appeared. "Inuyasha?" she began.

He suddenly grabbed her hands, pulling her close. Before she knew what was happening, he crushed her against him, turning his face against her neck and breathing deeply. "I was so afraid I had lost you," he whispered against her skin. "When you lunged for the jewel, I was certain it was the last time I'd see you alive. Kagome..."

Her wave of relief overwhelmed her. She gratefully sank against him, only able to raise her hands to his chest as exhaustion once again claimed her. All she wanted to do was hold him now, feel him struggle to control the trembling that swept his frail human form. She liked the nights he was human; he couldn't suppress his emotions. In these moments, on these nights, he wasn't afraid to hold her or speak softly to her.

Inuyasha threaded his fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her neck. This only caused Kagome to relax even further, the dreamy middle state between wake and sleep washing through her. She tried to burrow closer to him, but was prevented when his hand brushed her face. She opened her eyes and found him gazing at her intently, softly running the back of his hand against her cheek. That look…it was so familiar…

Her breath hitched when she realized why: this was the same way he had always looked at Kikyo, a mixture of love and hunger and longing. She didn't have time to follow this train of thought to the inevitable conclusion – was he seeing Kikyo in her stead? – as, without warning, he gripped her chin and descended.

His mouth met hers with decisiveness. Once over the initial shock, she squeezed her eyes shut and kissed him back with all her might, pouring her entire heart into it. Happily, her hazy mind placed his racing pulse under her hand. She balled her fist into the fabric of his haori, as if she could close her hand around his heart. She wanted this moment to last forever.

He broke the kiss sweetly, nipping at her lower lip as he pulled away. "Oh, Inuyasha," she sighed, letting her head fall to his shoulder, her hands still gripping his haori. He continued to wind his fingers through her hair, occasionally bringing the strands to his nose. On any other occasion he may have looked silly, but in their close proximity, Kagome felt incredibly complimented by the simple actions.

Her eyes fell shut as he continued to play with her hair, and she once again slipped into sleep, a little smile on her lips.

.xxxxx.

Inuyasha hated his human nights. He dreaded their approach, was nothing but tense on the duration, and was incredibly exhausted when they finally passed. It was arduous, being on guard at his weakest, knowing that if he was faced with an enemy bent on revenge, he was mortally powerless.

He also hated the flow of his emotions, completely unchecked. It was these nights that his mind brought out the bitter memories and turned them over in examination. He remembered his lonely childhood, battles with his brother, losing Kikyo with such acute awareness. This mental torture was much worse than any physical pain.

And yet…

In these last few months, his human night was less a time to dread and more a time to study this purely human reaction to Kagome: this mix of knowledge, emotion, and hormones that mostly confused him.

Everyone in their little group teased him about his jealousy and protectiveness during his demon time, and such emotions were only magnified when the barrier of his supernatural powers was lifted. During his human time, the thought of Kagome with Koga didn't enrage him so much as scare him. He often mulled over silly arguments, letting his insecurity about her feelings overwhelm him for a moment. It was a convoluted way of working through things, but one that had worked so far.

Then, when he saw the huge risk she took to reclaim the jewel, something inside of him changed. It took him back to the first time she had shed tears over him, to the first time he admitted he didn't hate her. Each cycle of the moon, it seemed, he came closer and closer to admitting _how much_ he didn't hate her.

For her to risk her life, to battle Naraku head on and snatch the Shikon No Tama from his hand, it was simply amazing. Their quest was one she did not want, one she undertook only out of guilt for shattering the jewel. _He_ was the one who wanted to reclaim it and for such selfish reasons. It was one thing to risk his own life, but hers? She was beyond worthy of his respect.

Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome's sleeping form and swallowed convulsively. Yes, he loved her. It was probably obvious to everyone else, but the realization only dawned on him recently. After the time he spent completely devoted to Kikyo, after taking on the avenging of her many deaths, for him to admit his complete and deep love for another woman was hard. Risky. He had long ago realized the result of this devotion on Kagome, but he was stubborn. He wanted to have them both, and not to hurt either. And yet, in spite of the agony he brought upon Kagome, she put herself in harm's way to help him achieve a wish he had held with Kikyo.

He pulled Kagome closer, again brushing his face against the hollow of her throat. He didn't deserve her or her actions on his behalf, but he was so grateful to have it. _This_ was what love truly was, having someone accept you unconditionally, and protect you to the fullest extent of their power.

He could feel tears threatening behind his eyes. "Kagome, please don't leave me," he whispered in a rash of fear. He squeezed her harder, but the rhythm of her breathing was never broken. Slow, regular, relaxed, it brought him back to the present with reassurance. It also pulled his attention further down her form, where he noticed that she wore the Shikon Jewel around her neck on the old chain.

A wry smile formed on his lips as he fingered the jewel. _So, it wasn't banished from the Earth, eh?_ he mused. _What could that possibly mean?_ He glanced back to Kagome's face, only to see Kikyo. _Kikyo was miserable when she guarded the jewel. Will Kagome's fate be similar?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

Kagome inhaled deeply, and then wrinkled her nose. Why was the ground wet and so very close to her nose? She breathed again as she contemplated this development, not yet ready to open her eyes and face the world. The earth didn't smell much better on the second go-around.

Moaning, she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was definitely outside, in the midst of the forest, curled up under a tree. This information didn't jibe for some reason; slowly her memory came back to her. Naraku was dead. Everyone was alive and well, and she had been drifting along between wake and sleep for several days.

She sat up and reached for her head, rubbing a sore spot that had risen from lying on a tree root. She felt more rested than she had in a long time, and it seemed like even breathing was easier than it had been. One thing she really enjoyed about this era; the air was clean and crisp most of the time.

_This era_.

She should go back home soon.

Even thinking about "going home" made her flinch momentarily. What reason would she have for returning? Her epic quest was over. Would she even be able to pass back through the well after making the return journey? Her stomach twisted in knots as her mind raced through the possibilities.

"Oh!" Kagome was startled to realize she was wearing Inuyasha's red haori over her uniform. When had _that_ happened? She remembered leaving Kaede's hut in search of him, but things were altogether fuzzy after that. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her memory. With a happy jolt she recalled his kiss, but nothing after that.

"He kissed me," she declared to no one in particular, letting a smile crease her lips. Her expression faded when she remembered the long look her gave her before said wonderful kiss. _Was he seeing Kikyo? That's what happened the last time he looked at me like that._ Even three years past, that memory prickled her.

She stood up and started walking back in the direction of the village. She wasn't surprised to find herself alone at the tree; after all, Inuyasha wasn't at the hut when she first regained consciousness. She was willing to give him a bit of time to himself. She was grateful for his haori, however; the chill of the night still hadn't lifted from the morning air.

Kagome had every intention of heading straight back for Kaede's hut, but as she approached, something drew her attention to the shrine gates. She stopped and stared at the long staircase leading to the top, where Kikyo's remains had once again been placed after her death. She didn't know why, but she veered off her path and climbed the steps in silence.

Somehow, she wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha at the top. He was standing a few feet in front of her, facing Kikyo's grave. He was back to his demon form, his long silver hair flowing in the breeze. She watched as he knelt at Kikyo's grave and placed a single flower at the base of the marker, murmuring something. His face was covered by his bangs, but she could read him well enough to see the sadness radiating from his form.

Why was she witnessing this? It was just as bad as seeing him with Kikyo's undead body. Her stomach was still tight from her mental musings about home, and this was doing nothing to help that. It seemed she was destined to witness him mourning her in every form, and it just made her wonder even more about the night before. Just who did he think he was kissing?

"Kagome." Inuyasha was still bent over Kikyo's grave, and Kagome didn't feel right advancing towards him. This was just another piece of him she couldn't touch, no matter how hard she wished to understand him.

"Kagome." This time he looked at her, his golden eyes bearing down on her. He stood and turned toward her, but didn't move away from the grave.

_He's looking at me like that again!_ she thought fiercely. Part of her wanted to turn and run, but something held her in her spot. Suddenly, she had to know. "Was it me you saw last night?" she blurted out.

Inuyasha's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Was it _me_ you were looking at," – _was it me you kissed_ – "or was it Kikyo?" Kagome clarified, trying to control the rapid, high beating of her heart.

Inuyasha's face cleared and he smiled as he closed the gap of space between them. "It was _you_. Kagome," he replied, reaching for her hands. He gave them a little squeeze before continuing. "I think Kikyo's soul is finally at rest. I don't think she desires to come back to kill me."

Kagome searched his eyes with awe. He seemed so calm, happy even, as he made this pronouncement. Could it be that his slavish devotion to Kikyo had finally passed? Did he finally see her, Kagome, as a wholly separate person? It was probably too much to hope for her feelings to be reciprocated, but on the whole, she thought, her eyes slipping down to their intertwined hands, it certainly looked promising.

"I see the jewel wasn't purified into oblivion," Inuyasha said a few moments later, reaching for the necklace and holding the Shikon No Tama with an appraising eye.

"Apparently I'm supposed to keep watch over it," Kagome replied a bit glumly. "I suppose the battle within is still raging."

Inuyasha considered this. "Kikyo told me that if a good wish was made upon it, it would disappear. Good would defeat evil, I guess." He let the jewel fall back against her chest. "So what are you going to do?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. The jewel allows me to travel through the well…or at least, it did. Now that our quest is over, I'm not sure if the well will allow me to return if I go home."

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders. "Our quest _isn't_ over," he said forcefully. "The jewel is still here! That's got to mean there's something left for you here."

She looked into his wild eyes and wanted so badly to believe him. "But I _brought the jewel with me_ to this era! Remember, it was in my body when I fell in the well in the first place!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "I don't want to leave you, Inuyasha. I don't want to be stuck in my time and not be able to see you."

She felt his arms close around her shoulders, but he said nothing, only returning the force of her embrace.

.xxxxx.

"Do you have to go back?" Shippo asked, his voice low and pleading. He grasped the front of Kagome's uniform tightly, as if he could burrow straight _into_ her body.

"I think it's best to keep the Shikon Jewel in my time for now," Kagome said for what seemed like the millionth time. "There aren't any youkai in my time, remember?" She tried to smile for the little fox kit, but he was having none of it.

The little group was standing next to the well, but this was not like the countless other times they had dutifully trooped here. Before, it was a struggle to get away from this era, to rush home for exams or to escape her broken heart. She had to make a break for it a few times, or threaten Inuyasha with bodily harm to let her pass.

Kagome looked past Shippo to Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. The entire ensemble was somber, the air thick with uncertainty. This was no two-day jaunt home, with promises of more medical supplies, shampoo, and ramen to placate them. This time, there was no guarantee she could even pass through, much less come back to them.

"I'm sure my family is worried about me," Kagome said, gazing down at the well. "It's been weeks since I've been home." Five days had passed since she and Inuyasha had clutched each other at Kikyo's gravesite.

"Okay, enough with the sad faces," Inuyasha suddenly objected. "Look, the sooner you go, the sooner you can come back, right?" He surveyed the group with his characteristic impatience. They all reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, guys. I can still pass through the well. I'll go over and get Kagome and bring her back if she can't come back on her own. This _isn't_ goodbye."

"Right," Miroku piped up, finally finding his voice. He embraced Kagome lightly, his hands staying above her waist for a change. "I expect some modern miracles to help heal my hand," he joked as he pulled away. He had to rip the still-grasping Shippo out of her arms, too. "Hurry back."

Sango was next; her hug was long and tight. "Be safe, Kagome," she said, brushing tears from her eyes. She looked so much older than her years, but she had seen a lot of sorrow in her life.

"You too, Sango," Kagome replied. She watched as her friend walked over to Miroku and Shippo, and the trio discreetly retreated a few feet away.

"Saps," Inuyasha mumbled, cutting his eyes to their friends. He touched Kagome's cheek, gently brushing her tears away. "Don't cry, Kagome," he said. "This _isn't_ goodbye."

"I know," she said, trying to feel brave. All she felt was the fear gnawing at her gut, fear that this _was_ goodbye, that this was the last time she'd ever see her friends again. She bit her lip, but couldn't tear her gaze from his. She wanted to memorize every feature of his face…just in case.

"I'm coming to get you," he reminded her. "I'll be generous; you have three days."

She couldn't help but smile at the jest. "Good thing I don't have exams this time," she joked back.

Inuyasha's hand drifted from her cheek to her hair, drawing long, thick strands away from her face. Kagome drew a breath, wondering what he would do. He hadn't kissed her again since his human night, but the dynamic between them had most definitely changed. It seemed their friends felt it, too, if the copious amounts of 'alone time' they suddenly had was any indication.

Inuyasha made no move closer to her, but he did lift a lock of her hair to his nose and inhale, his eyes closing as he did so. It reminded her of their kiss – perhaps intentionally – and she hugged him. Maybe he wasn't yet ready to show such affection in front of their friends, but the gesture meant he was also thinking of that night.

Kagome broke away and leaned over to shoulder her heavy yellow backpack. It had seen its share of battles, but somehow it was still intact. "Will you hold my hand as I go?" she asked, not looking at Inuyasha.

In response, he took her hand and helped her climb over the ledge of the well. "I'll see you in three days," he said.

"Three days," she repeated, letting go of the side. As she tumbled over, her last vision was of Inuyasha leaning into the well behind her, his long silver hair spilling over the side.

She passed through the time warp with no complications, as if it was any other jump at any other time. When she landed on the other side, she sat at the bottom of the well for a moment, touching the rough hewn dirt and wondering if she would be able to pass through again. She looked up, seeing the top of the well house, the sounds of the city slowly permeating the silence. Hefting her pack over her shoulder, she climbed the ladder and emerged, crossing to the door and opening it.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting; it wasn't as if anyone was expecting her. The world moved on as if nothing had occurred, and the irony stabbed at her for a moment. No one else would know or care if she could pass through the well again. After all, only three people on this side of the time warp even knew about her adventures, and even they didn't know yet that the quest was over.

Taking a steadying breath, she walked out of the well house and into her own house. Her mother greeted her warmly at the door, in the midst of dinner preparations. She hugged her mother tightly before throwing her arms around her not-so-little brother Sota. Her grandfather was sitting at the table. He was getting on in years and wasn't able to stand for long periods of time.

When she saw him, Kagome sat next to him and hugged him, tears spurting from her eyes, much like the first time she returned from the feudal era. She cried and cried and cried, and her grandfather didn't say a word, merely holding her and absorbing her tears.

.xxxxx.

Her emotional breakdown earned Kagome an entire day at home, confined to her bed. She figured that wasn't such a bad thing; after all, she had been under quite the emotional strain for weeks now. Twenty four hours of nothing but tub time and sleep went a long way to restoring her sanity.

Her mother was skeptical about Kagome's ability to pass through the well again, but did her best to hide her feelings. She did, however, insist that her daughter apply to universities. Kagome wasn't optimistic about her chances of being admitted to a program; her attendance at high school was horrible, and she had barely passed her classes because of the time she spent in the feudal era. Graduating from high school with a half-decent academic record was no mean feat, and it had been a great relief to not have compulsory school for the last part of their quest, when things got really sticky.

She spent a lot of time on the other side after graduation, and had grown distant from her high school friends. It was strange to spend her second day back with them, but they all made the effort. Each girl was attending a different university, but they decided to meet up at the student union at Ayumi's school for lunch. They chatted easily enough, but they were all a bit uncomfortable. Matters did lighten, however, after Kagome assured Eri she wasn't angry that the girl was dating Hojo now. The girls gave Kagome advice about which programs to apply for, but in the end Kagome told them she'd probably have to defer another semester before starting. She promised to keep them updated on the situation.

That evening, when she had returned from the university, she sat with her grandfather in the family room. He was the only one who seemed to take her story at face value, and he was greatly interested in seeing the Shikon Jewel. Kagome was loath to have it out of her sight, but she had let her grandfather examine it while she was out with her friends. Now she was curious to find out what he thought of it.

"Well, Grandpa, what do you think?" she asked him, slipping to the seat beside him on the floor.

"You have no idea what it means to hold such a treasure," he replied, reverently holding the jewel out to her in his cupped hands. "Even after handling all of the artifacts and icons for the shrine, that is something special."

Kagome slipped the jewel around her neck. "I still can't believe it emerged from my body."

"Yes, about that," her grandfather mused. "I've been experimenting with the jewel while you were gone."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean, 'experimenting'?!" she cried.

Her grandfather chuckled. "Nothing so bad as that," he assured her. "I was just wondering if the jewel could conjure a barrier. I mean, how did you not feel it lodged in your side before it came out of you?"

Kagome looked down at the Shikon No Tama with new eyes. "Is there something in the old legends about that?"

"I was looking in the scrolls, but I found nothing," her grandfather said. "Of course, those scrolls were written before you went back and rewrote history. But it seems like there was some sort of mystical protection of it, even under Kikyo's care. She slayed any demons who came close, but none were able to touch it anyway, right?" He continued to prattle on, but Kagome tuned him out.

_The jewel can construct a spiritual barrier?_ If this was true, she could travel back to the feudal era much more often than she anticipated. There, demons of every size and shape would be after its powers, and it was dangerous to carry it around. But if there was an innate shield, perhaps she could visit her friends there more often, or for longer periods of time, without trouble.

"Don't get too excited just yet, Kagome," her grandfather warned, bringing her back to the present. "I worked and worked with it, but I couldn't see the barrier form. You may have to train your spiritual energy on it to make the barrier appear."

"Then I'll do just that, Grandpa," she said firmly, grasping the jewel tightly in her fist. "If it's my passage through the well, I'll do everything in my power to ensure the barrier's construction." With that, she bolted for her room, working on experiments of her own with the new information.

She spent her third day at home working with the Shikon Jewel, trying to figure out the secret to its supposed spiritual barrier. For hours, she concentrated her spiritual powers on the jewel, but no barrier was forthcoming. The jewel glowed almost white with purity, but nothing more. Discouraged, she tucked it back under her shirt and began packing for her return trip through the well.

Her mother humored her, taking her to the store to stock up on supplies and food, as if it was just another trip down the well. She did start applying the pressure to enroll in school, but Kagome deftly dodged it. She wanted to further her education, but had no idea what she wanted to study, much less where she wanted to attend school. This new intrigue with the jewel had captivated her attention instead, and made her wonder if Inuyasha hadn't been right, that she wasn't yet finished with the feudal era.

She was quite happy to pack fresh street clothes instead of her endless supply of uniforms. The green from middle school, then the blue from high school, had seen more action on bloody battlefields than in the classroom. This time she packed plenty of pants and sweaters, along with her usual stash of socks and underwear. She also traded her loafers for sneakers. Her yellow bag was almost bursting at the seams by the time she finished.

"So how long will you be gone this time, sis?" Sota asked as he leaned against her doorway and watched her pack. Buyo, the family cat, also eyed her from the safety of Sota's feet. He had gone in and sniffed around, but had no intention of being thrown in the pack by accident.

"First we have to make sure I _can_ go back," she replied. She looked up at her brother, who was almost her height and dressed in the typical black gakuran for school. "If I get there, I can't stay for too long at a time, because every demon on earth will be after the Shikon Jewel. Until I figure out how to protect it, I probably won't be gone for very long at any certain time." She put the pack on her bed and pulled the top flap down, struggling to close it.

"Mom's skeptical," Sota said, watching her struggle but not offering to help.

"I know," Kagome groaned, finally feeling the clasp close. She sat beside the pack. "I know she wants me to settle down and go back to school. And I _will_, eventually. I mean, I can't stay over there forever…"

"And we don't want you to," Sota said firmly. "You do belong here, after all."

Kagome smiled at him, the gesture not quite meeting her eyes. She was beginning to wonder if she truly belonged in _any_ time period. "Well, I suppose I'll wait for Inuyasha to come get me this time," she mused. "I'm afraid to jump down the well and not be able to get through—"

"Inuyasha's coming?" Sota screeched. Kagome almost laughed at the expression on his face. It was as if he had been reduced to his 8-year-old hero-worshiping self. "Ultra cool!" He picked up her pack and slung it over his shoulder. "Race you to the well house!"

"Sota!" Kagome cried, laughing. She left her room on his heels, but stopped on her way out to hug her mother and grandfather.

"Keep working with the jewel," her grandfather said. "It's glowing brightly."

Kagome nodded, excitement rising in her throat as she walked outside. She faced the Sacred Tree and smiled, crossing her fingers as she entered the well house. Sota was standing on the platform just inside the door, hesitant to go any closer to the well. The one time he'd jumped down it, in search of his hero, the well had rejected him, and he'd pawed at the ground and screamed in horror. The experience was enough to keep him close the door, even all these years later.

The pair was silent as they waited for Inuyasha to appear. "Are you scared, sis?" Sota whispered, eyeing the well. "What if you can't go back?"

Kagome swallowed, pushing past the lump that formed in her throat. "Inuyasha can pass through the well even without jewel shards. I can go back anytime he comes to get me." She tried to sound confident, but uncertainty hung in the air around them.

The sun descended in the sky, its light fading from the door as they waited. Kagome was beginning to get nervous. What could possibly be taking Inuyasha so long? Would she have to hazard going back on her own?

As her heart steadily climbed up her throat, she felt the power of the well opening. Sota gasped beside her as Inuyasha appeared, throwing his arms over the rim and breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha!" the siblings exclaimed at the same time. Inuyasha slowly pulled himself over the edge of the well, tumbling down the other side. He sat up on his hands and knees, and Kagome could see that he was soaked in sweat. She fumbled down the steps to him.

"I made it back for you," Inuyasha gasped, "just like I promised." He teetered and fell on his side, his breathing still heavy and sweat pouring from his face.

"Sota, run back to the house and get a wet cloth!" Kagome shouted. She looked up at him and saw that he was frozen in place, his eyes as big as dinner plates. "NOW, Sota!" He scrambled to his feet and took off.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha's hair from his face and realized that he was covered with dirt and…bones? "Inuyasha, what happened?" she asked him frantically.

He didn't answer her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

Inuyasha tried to still himself, but it was hard when she was touching him so much. Sure, it was out of concern, but it made him think about things he shouldn't be worried about, considering he was currently lying on the floor of the shrine's well house. By the time her idiot brother finally returned with the wet cloth, he had managed to sit up again.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Kagome tried again, wiping his brow with the cloth. Suddenly her stomach was a gigantic knot of worry and fear.

"I've never had such a hard time passing through the well," he replied, shaking his head slightly. "It took me all day to get through, and even then, it felt strange."

"What do you mean, _strange_?" Kagome questioned, pushing his sweat-soaked hair off his shoulder and touching the cloth to his neck.

"The magic was…weak, I guess. I was afraid it wouldn't let me through." Inuyasha turned his golden gaze to Kagome, which made her flush. "But I'm glad it did." He put his hand over hers as she touched his face again with the cloth.

"Do you want something to eat, Inuyasha?" Sota piped up, breaking the moment.

Inuyasha stood and tested his balance before replying. "Might be a good idea, before trying the well again."

Kagome didn't like the sound of that statement, but kept her mouth shut as she helped him up the steps to the door. Leaving her pack in the well house, the trio moved back through the courtyard to the main house. Kagome's mother was shocked to see Inuyasha, much less take in his wearied appearance. Kagome quickly heated some water for ramen, and cooked an egg. She served Inuyasha the simple meal; by the time he was finished, he appeared completely restored.

Once again bidding her family goodbye – and leaving Sota behind this time – Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the well house. Inuyasha grabbed her yellow backpack and lifted it over his shoulders easily before hopping down the steps to the well. He eyed it suspiciously as he waited for Kagome to catch up. He was ready to jump in, but Kagome stopped him.

"I have some good news, I think," she said, touching his arm to get his attention.

Inuyasha turned his skeptical eye towards her. "You think?" he repeated.

"I let my grandfather look at the Shikon Jewel, and he said that he thinks it can conjure up its own barrier." She lifted the jewel from under her shirt and showed it to him. "I've been working on it, but so far, I haven't had much success."

Inuyasha's gaze narrowed. "How is that good news?" he asked.

"If I can manage to conjure its barrier, it means I can spend more time with you and the others in your era," she explained. "Think of it as extra protection against all the demons that will be after the jewel." Upon seeing his still-confused expression, she tried again. "I won't have to come back to my own time so often."

"There's just a little problem with your theory right now," he said, glancing back down at the well. "I barely got here to get you; what makes you think you'll have any better luck travelling through the well?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she contemplated this. Inuyasha saw her do that and wished he hadn't. Those thoughts were coming back, and he really didn't have time to deal with them just now. He had to concentrate on getting her back across the time gap.

"I guess we'll never know until we try," she finally said. She looked at him, fear full on her face. "I hope this works."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It will. It has to. After all, I don't belong in this time period."

Kagome nodded, unwilling to think about that particular point just now. "Okay, let's go back." Still clutching his hand, she stepped forward. Together, they climbed onto the ledge of the well and jumped in.

Kagome's eyes were squeezed shut as they fell freely. When they didn't hit the bottom, she opened them and looked to her left, where she was still holding onto Inuyasha's hand.

He wasn't there.

She turned completely back and saw him, barely hanging onto her. Her grip on his hand tightened and she reached back with her other hand, slowly and awkwardly crawling backwards until her arms were wrapped around him. The more contact between them, the faster they travelled, until they were on the other side. Instead of falling softly to the bottom, they crashed to the ground, the weight of her backpack bringing Inuyasha down on top of Kagome.

"Are you okay?" he gasped, breathing heavily as he struggled to sit up. Kagome looked up at him, and noticed he was again covered in sweat. He shoved her pack off his back and reached for her when she didn't immediately follow his motions. She grasped his shoulders as he pulled her into a sitting position.

"That _was_ strange," she said, looking around them at the inside of the well. It was covered with freshly turned dirt and bones.

"If I hadn't held onto you, I wouldn't have been let through," Inuyasha said, his breathing still arduous.

"I just don't understand," Kagome said, brushing his bangs way from his face. "The only thing that felt different for me was pulling you through. You were like dead weight."

Inuyasha shook his head. "The well was rejecting me." He gestured to the walls of the well. "You see how hard it was for me to go through the first time."

Kagome wanted to cry. Panic was swiftly rising in her. Something was most definitely _wrong_. She had never had trouble passing through the well with Inuyasha, and it had taken almost everything she had to make sure they both arrived in one piece. What could this mean? That he couldn't come for her in her own time? Could _she_ even return to her own time?

She was in the midst of working herself into a right good panic attack when Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. "Kagome!" he said firmly, bringing her back to the present. "Look at the jewel. It's practically white."

Kagome looked down. The jewel was shining brightly under her shirt, and it felt warm against her skin. She took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down, but it was rather hard to do with Inuyasha glaring at her chest. She bent her head and let her hair fall down, covering the jewel's glow as well as the rest of her.

Inuyasha grumbled something and let go of her shoulders, hoisting himself to his feet. "Let's go," he said, his voice a bit rough. He grabbed her backpack and threw it over the top of the well before climbing the vines to the top. Kagome followed him, grateful for the help over the well's ledge. She was even more grateful that the jewel had stopped glowing.

"I'm not like that pervert monk, you know," Inuyasha said as he picked up her bag.

Kagome smiled. "I know," she replied, taking his hand again as they walked through the forest towards the village.

.xxxxx.

"Well, I'd say it's pretty obvious that the jewel is tied to the well," Miroku mused later that night. The group was gathered around the cooking fire in Kaede's hut and had just listened to the strange tale of travelling through the well, as well as the possibilities for the spiritual barrier of the jewel.

"I think that if you have the jewel with you when you are trying to pass through the well, you wouldn't have any trouble," he continued. "But it seems that this means Inuyasha can't retrieve you anymore. I suggest you not make Kagome angry anymore, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shot Miroku a dark look. "And I suggest you keep your mouth shut, Monk."

Kagome ignored their fighting. "What do you think about the jewel's supposed barrier, Kaede?"

The old miko gazed at her thoughtfully. "I've never heard of such a thing," she said, "but I suppose it could be true. Ye say that ye tried to conjure it already, with no success?"

Kagome nodded. "It has grown much brighter, though," she contended. "It's more white than pink."

"Mmhm," Kaede mused. "Perhaps, if ye can purify it until it turns completely white, that's when the barrier will form."

"Maybe," Kagome said. "Sango, do you know anything about it?"

Her friend turned to face her across the fire. "I've also never heard about this, but Midoriko had extraordinary spiritual powers. We've all heard the theory that the jewel could be purified out of existence, so maybe this is an extension of that." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I'll keep working on it," Kagome decided. "If it means I can come back here more often, and stay longer each time, I'll give it a shot." She smiled at all of her friends.

"I'd be grateful for any help you could lend me," Sango said, reaching out to squeeze Kagome's hand. "I'm going to search for my brother now."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"We know he's still alive, thanks to Kikyo's light when the Shikon shard was pulled from his back," Sango continued. "I'm just not sure where he is, or what he remembers. But he's the only family I have left, and I need to find him."

"Of course!" Kagome said. "Any way I can help, I will." She noticed Miroku shift closer to Sango during this little speech, as if to remind his fiancée that she wasn't as alone as she thought. "So is this the new mission for everyone?"

The group nodded. It seemed they would stay together longer than last suspected. Shippo had made himself quite at home with Kaede, and Miroku and Sango didn't seem in any hurry to move away from the village.

"Hopefully we will be planning a wedding soon, too," Miroku said smoothly, putting his arm around Sango and grinning.

"And I'll be keeping an eye on Sesshoumaru's empire-building," Inuyasha added. "He's already summoned me for a meeting."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha in surprise. "Really? I wonder what he wants."

"I'm wondering that myself," he said, casting a dark look to no one in particular. "I can't imagine he wants to kiss and make up."

Kagome shrugged and touched the jewel at her collar. Between learning the jewel's secrets, searching for Sango's brother, and trying to figure out Sesshoumaru, it appeared there was more than enough to justify deferring her education for another semester…or two.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. _

_The title "House of the Moon" is original to Resmiranda's _Tales from the House of the Moon_. It is used here in homage to said fantastic story. _

_This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

"No! Stay here with the others." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at Kagome, who was busy tying her shoes.

"Come on, Inuyasha! How much do you really trust him?" she asked, swiftly doubling her knots before standing. She felt so much more comfortable in her street clothes than her old uniforms.

"Sesshoumaru may be a cold-hearted bastard, but he _is_ honorable," came the smarmy reply. "Besides, we're meeting in broad daylight in the middle of a field. Hardly a conspicuous place to kill me."

Kagome thought fast. "What could my presence possibly hurt? Do you trust _me_ or not?"

Inuyasha glared at her for a full minute, but relented. "Fine. Just don't complain about the trip." He turned on his heel and marched off. Kagome lifted her backpack and threw it across her shoulders, barely having a chance to catch up.

The pair walked in silence for most of the journey. Kagome had no real idea where they were travelling, and Inuyasha seemed tense. _Understandably_, she mused. The idea of Sesshoumaru as an ally was relatively novel.

They arrived, as predicted, shortly after noon in the middle of the designated clearing. Inuyasha crossed his arms again and stood at attention, his nose working the air over with a vengeance. Kagome stood slightly behind him, trying to stay out of the way. There was nothing particularly interesting about their surroundings, so her gaze eventually fell to her own feet. How strange to be peering down at sneakers instead of penny loafers…

"Hmph," Inuyasha grunted, bringing Kagome's attention back to him. She noticed the huge dust cloud descending from the sky, and was momentarily blinded by the light of Sesshoumaru's landing.

"I see you still have no sense of timing," Inuyasha called insolently as Sesshoumaru's humanoid form materialized.

Sesshoumaru brushed the sleeves of his kimono before looking at his brother. Kagome took that moment to study him. There was something ethereal about him: he was tall and lean, with alabaster skin and pure, almost shimmering silver hair that fell to his knees. The markings on his face and hands denoted his status as a taiyoukai; his body was partially obscured by the heirloom pelt he wore over his armor. Altogether, he was a magnificent, intimidating package.

"I see you still can't travel by yourself," Sesshoumaru replied, eyeing his brother with a look of complete boredom. He cast his gaze to Kagome for a moment before shifting back to Inuyasha.

"What you do want, Sesshoumaru? I thought our business was done." Inuyasha's stance radiated defensiveness even if his words didn't.

"I did not summon you to fight with you, although I still hold the first right to your death," Sesshoumaru announced. "I merely wanted to inform you of my plans to conquer our father's ancestral home." He paused, allowing this news to settle.

"What do I care what you do now?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. "It's not like the old man left _me_ his territories."

Sesshoumaru considered his words. "Our father lived in the western lands, ruling his vast territories from a castle called the House of the Moon. Upon his death, his vassals fought amongst themselves for his territories, and one of the family enemies rose up to destroy them all." He paused, as if the memories brought back forgotten pain or anger, though neither emotion showed on his face.

"My father abandoned me to protect you and your human mother," he practically spat, his mouth curling into a sneer. "He left everything in pursuit of you two, though for the life of me I can't imagine why. However, that is not of importance now. With the interminable problem of Naraku finally solved, and with the emergence of my own power, it is time to take back what is rightfully mine."

"Please, continue with your personal glory story," Inuyasha interrupted. "Don't let _a point_ get in the way."

"My _point_," Sesshoumaru continued, "is that I do not want the tedious task of fighting you to distract me."

"Don't worry, I won't get in your way. I couldn't care less about this House of the Moon or anything else our father had." It was Inuyasha's turn to sneer. "After all, _you're_ the one with the memories."

"You are no longer my enemy, Inuyasha, but know this: I will one day call upon you and your powers to aid me in my quest. And, if you have any familial honor in your pathetic half-breed body, you will respond in kind." Sesshoumaru did look pained to admit that, but only fleetingly.

The tension rode high in the air as the brothers glared across the field, sizing each other up. Sesshoumaru's gaze once again slid to Kagome, who had inched further and further away as the conversation between siblings heated up.

"Kagome, I may call upon your abilities as well," he commented.

Kagome's stomach fell to the ground. Inuyasha stepped in front of her. "You have no business with Kagome. Don't drag her into your delusions."

"She is a mere human, but she has extraordinary powers. If nothing else, she can teach Rin how to defend herself as she comes of age. This mission will be far more dangerous than merely chasing a youkai across the country." As Sesshoumaru spoke, Kagome could feel his stare, even through the barrier of Inuyasha.

"Rin is still travelling with you?" Kagome asked, finding her voice.

"Indeed. I should like to leave her in your care, however, to learn how to use a bow. There are battles to be fought before she can return to my protection."

"Uh-of course," Kagome replied. She could hardly believe Sesshoumaru was still allowing Rin to follow him, as she proved a great weakness to him in the battles with Naraku.

"It is settled, then. I will bring her to you in due time." With that, Sesshoumaru once again took flight, disappearing over the horizon.

"I can't believe he's still caring for that little girl," Inuyasha remarked as he watched his brother's apparition leave.

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it," Kagome mused, "if he might know where Kohaku is?"

.xxxxx.

Sesshoumaru settled himself at the top of a particularly gnarled, ancient tree. He wasn't taken to hiding among the leafy green treetops, but he needed a moment of reflection following that meeting. He felt it went well; he also knew that this was a rare moment in time and he had to seize it. The final incarnation of Naraku was filled with all kinds of demons, and with its destruction, the landscape was unusually quiet. Those demons not seduced by Naraku had not yet come out of hiding, and those who were wounded in the final battle had not yet finished licking their wounds. If ever there was a time for him to strike, it was now.

The situation he found himself in now was partially his fault. While it was true that his father had abandoned him and his mother shortly before Inuyasha's birth, that wasn't the sole reason for his lost inheritance. His mother retreated to her own familial estate, and he abandoned all pretense of his childhood home, the House of the Moon, upon learning of the marriage contract his father had arranged without his knowledge. It was a political alliance with a nearby family, one that would have joined the next-largest territory with his own, thereby creating an incredibly powerful empire.

Perhaps, Sesshoumaru mused, if the sequence of events had been different, so would his fate. Yet everything happened all at once: he found out about his father's betrayal, then the arranged marriage. He watched his mother move out of his childhood home, stoic but ashamed, and it all combined to create a reckless wrath within him. He also left his home, now filled with bitterness, and struck out on his own path, determined to conquer on his own terms. Seeking out his father's offensive weapon, Tessaiga, was to be merely the first step in that plan.

Unfortunately, things went completely pear-shaped. His father's will seemed to favor his bastard half-brother at every turn. Tessaiga was bequeathed to the little idiot hanyou, and even struck the first blow when Inuyasha severed his left arm. His own heirloom sword, Tenseiga, had powers that were locked against him, and spent most of its life as a useless 'blade of healing.' It was even revealed to be a cast off of Tessaiga! What his father must have thought of him, to not even give his eldest son the eldest sword!

Yet, in the end, Sesshoumaru passed his father's many trials, earning the full use of Tenseiga and eventually gaining his own offensive sword, Bakusaiga, when his left arm regenerated. He had to make up with his mother to some extent to learn the full range of his powers, and he learned the painful lessons of being a true leader, as well as compassion for humans, whom he so detested for his father's betrayal.

Always, in the back of his mind, he wanted to reestablish his base at his childhood home, to take back what was rightfully his and move on from there. When he acquired Rin, he wanted even more to give her a stable home, a place to grow up in relatively security.

The little human girl had been the key to unlocking his true power, and as such, had been his greatest weakness against Naraku. He was not so naïve as to believe she would not continue to be his weakness as he set out to build his empire. As her guardian, it was his duty to see that she learned to defend herself against her – and his – enemies. He wondered if this was how his father felt, protective but pushy: ready for his child to be strong, but not patient enough to teach her himself.

Whatever short period of time she remained with him, he would continue to protect and provide for her. She could grow up in the House of the Moon, before marrying and raising her own family with her human husband. Maybe then, he would reconsider that marriage contract. It was valid for a few hundred years, after all.

Now, however, was not the time to worry about providing for Rin. It was the perfect time to assemble his army of loyal youkai vassals and retake his homeland, while his enemies were weak or distracted. Thus, the need for peace with his brother at this time.

Sesshoumaru pondered the providence of Kagome being at his little meeting with Inuyasha. Seeing her, he suddenly found a solution to the dilemma of where to keep Rin while leading the battle for his home. He still didn't think much of humanity as a whole, but Kagome was different. She was a tough woman with a singular soul. If there was any human he wished Rin to emulate, it was her.

A rare smile graced Sesshoumaru's lips as he again took flight, now under the cover of night, back to his campsite. _Soon_, he told himself. _Soon I will be home again_.

.xxxxx.

"What?!" Sango screeched, sounding amazingly like Kagome's little brother for a moment. She looked across Kaede's hut at her friend, not able to believe her ears.

Kagome's attention was focused on Miroku's hand, which was she was carefully re-wrapping with gauze and tape. The wind-tunnel wound was healing nicely, albeit slowly.

"I told you not to tell her," Inuyasha mocked from across the room, where he lay on his side observing the scene.

"And how could I not? If Rin is coming here, they deserve to know!" Kagome glared at him as she repacked her first aid kit.

Inuyasha shrugged. "You're the one who thought it'd get her hopes up in the first place."

"What?!" Sango repeated, still not able to grasp the full extent of Kagome's news.

Kagome moved closer to Sango. "Sesshoumaru asked me to take in Rin and teach her how to defend herself. He said she'd be coming here soon, though I do wish he'd been specific. I'm not sure how long I can stay around with the jewel."

Inuyasha sat up at that. "Don't worry about that, Kagome. You know I can defend you."

"But if Rin is coming here, that means Sesshoumaru is bringing her, right?" Sango appeared to have regained the ability to complete whole sentences again.

"Well, maybe –" Kagome began.

"And Kohaku was last seen under Sesshoumaru's protection, right?" Sango continued, her eyes growing a bit wild with excitement.

"Yes, but –"

"Then that means, my search may not be fruitless!" Sango breathed. "I just know Kohaku's alive, somewhere, somehow!"

Kirara mewed at his mistress's change in tone before moving to rub against her knee. Sango absent-mindedly reached down to caress the two-tailed cat, her face alight with unusual happiness.

Kagome couldn't bear to spoil her friend's good will, but she was not so optimistic. Kohaku was last seen alive in Sesshoumaru's presence, it was true, but in the aftermath of Nakaru's destruction, all hell literally broke loose. There had been no sign of the young demon-slayer. All any of them had to go on was Sango's insistence that he was, indeed, still alive.

"Don't forget that Sesshoumaru still has a motive to kill you," Miroku reminded her. "I wouldn't get too close if I were you."

"I have to think that if Sesshoumaru wanted me dead, I wouldn't have lived long enough to beg for my life," Sango replied, letting Miroku put his arm around her shoulders and leaning close to him. Such a sentiment earned a grunt from Inuyasha, but the scene was cut short by a shout from outside.

"_Youkai_!" cried a villager, sounding the alarm. The group rushed from the hut, Kaede in the lead with her bow ready, to join the others outside. Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and pointed it at the sparkling apparition in the immediate sky, ready in his battle stance.

"Aw, damn," he sighed when he realized who it was. He eased up and waved his sword at the crowd. "Nevermind, he means no harm!"

The villagers weren't quick to believe him, still wielding their implements. Kaede relaxed her arrow in her bow and called again to the villagers. A few still resisted, but most lowered their weapons and watched.

Sesshoumaru appeared and floated lightly to the ground, one hand held out ready to use his toxic poison claws, the other securely around Rin, who was cuddled next to his mokomoko. He eyed the villagers as he landed before walking purposefully toward Kagome.

He deposited Rin at her feet. "Stay here, Rin. I will return for you." He turned on his heel and prepared to leave, but Rin grabbed the end of his pelt and cried out.

"No, Lord Sesshoumaru!" she wailed. "Please take me with you!"

He looked down at her, his expression still flat. "Rin, you must stay here. Kagome will teach you to defend yourself." His narrow glare lifted to the whispering villagers, who were amazed that a human child would cling to a taiyoukai. With one sweep of his eyes, the crowd shut up.

Kagome reached for Rin. "It's okay, Rin. Sesshoumaru wants you to be safe while he's gone." She pulled the little girl away from him and hugged her close. Sesshoumaru didn't look back at his crying ward, instead moving away from the crowd once more.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru stopped, but again did not face the crowd.

"Where is Kohaku, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sango called.

Sesshoumaru did turn then, looking at the young woman with his signature cold golden glare. "I believe you still owe me a life," he commented before continuing along his path. He ascended into the sky and flew away, even as Sango cried out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story. You have no idea how much I appreciate the feedback! I have decided to accept anonymous reviews here to encourage reviews from non-members. Please let me know what you think, good or bad!_

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

The training did not begin right away. As soon as Rin calmed down, she attached herself to Inuyasha. She quietly followed him everywhere, managing to drive him insane in the process.

"Isn't it obvious, Inuyasha? She prefers the company of demons to humans," Kagome explained when he came to complain.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "But why me? I'm not the only demon here, you know."

Kagome gave him a dubious look. "She has a thing for silver-haired dog demons?"

With a bit of "encouragement" from Inuyasha (by the way of a slap upside the head), Shippo managed to persuade the silent Rin to join him. Kagome had brought him a new set of colored pencils, and he was quickly immersed in his latest outrageous story.

"I'm going to be an artist when I grow up!" he informed Rin happily. "Kaede and Kagome love my stories!"

Rin smiled at that, and set about drawing pictures as well. Eventually, she felt better about her new situation, and took to Shippo's friendship with ferocity.

During this time, Kagome worked with Kaede and Miroku in the continuing quest to find the jewel's barrier. It was mentally tiring, and the three were becoming discouraged. After several days, however, it seemed their effort was paying off. The jewel began to radiate a pure, white light, and a very shallow barrier formed just over the surface.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kagome whispered, her eyes growing wide. She squeezed Miroku's and Kaede's hands with excitement.

"Aye, so it appears," Kaede confirmed.

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to concentrate all of her spiritual power on a single point. "Is the barrier growing any stronger?" she asked softly.

In response, Miroku jerked his hands away from the circle the trio formed over the jewel. "Do you feel that?" he asked, turning to look at Inuyasha.

The hanyou was sitting at attention, his hand at the hilt of his sword. He caught Miroku's glance and nodded once. "Youki," he confirmed.

Kagome opened her eyes, her field of vision filled with the jewel and its weak but visible barrier. Now she could feel the demonic aura swirling in the vicinity. "Maybe that's enough for today," she said, snatching the jewel from the floor and closing it in her fist.

"It was only a matter of time until they found us," Inuyasha remarked. Kagome nodded her agreement, her excitement fading as she followed the movement of the youki. It seemed to flow away from them as the jewel's light faded.

_So it begins again_, Kagome mused, looking down at the jewel. _Who will pursue us now?_

.xxxxx.

The following week, Kaede and Kagome began Rin's defensive training. Kaede found an old short bow and restrung it, loosening the bow string so Rin could draw it back with relative ease. Kagome set up a small target against a tree on the edge of the forest, a safe distance from the village. Inuyasha was also in attendance, as Rin wouldn't let him out of her sight for long.

Kaede demonstrated how to hold the bow, and how to nock an arrow. Rin took to these basics pretty quickly, and was soon aiming with success at the little target. Kagome strapped a quiver to the girl's back and helped her practice drawing the arrows from it. Her attention as so attuned to her task that she didn't notice their approaching company until it was almost too late.

"Nice shot, Rin!" she exclaimed as one of Rin's arrows hit the center of the target. "I think you're ready for a bit more distance." She stood and moved towards the tree, collecting the errant arrows along the way.

Suddenly, a huge serpant youkai swooped towards her, only barely missing her arm. "Give me the jewel!" it hissed as flew back in the direction from which it came.

Kagome yelped and dove for the ground, momentarily confused. She crawled behind the target and looked back at her assailant. The snake's tail was wrapped around a low branch of the tree, and it was swinging its body with all its might towards her. Its eyes were blood red, and its fangs were practically sizzling with venom. It made another swipe at her as it drew close.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha shouted, leaping forward with his claws outstretched. He managed to scratch its skin, but the youkai didn't register the attack, its concentration completely on its target.

Kagome nocked one of Rin's discarded arrows into her bow and fired it, more in desperation than anything else. The arrow flew through the air, straight and true, piercing the serpent's head. It sliced completely through, the tip glowing white as it emerged on the other side. A web of white magic shot out of the shaft of the arrow, entangling the immediate surface of the serpent's body and carving it into ribbons.

Inuyasha fell back from the force of the arrow's blow, his eyes wide. "What was that?" he gasped.

"Kagome, the jewel!" Kaede called, pointing the tip of her bow.

Kagome looked down. A white light shown just below the collar of her shirt, and the jewel was red hot against her skin. She reached for it. "Yaah!" she yelped, pulling her hand away. "It's burning me!"

"Concentrate!" Kaede called as she approached. "Ye can control the jewel's response!"

"I certainly didn't _want_ it to burn me!" Kagome replied indignantly. Nevertheless, she complied with Kaede's request, mentally chanting for the jewel to calm. Slowly but surely the burning sensation ceded.

Kagome touched the jewel, finding it still warm, then pulled her shirt open a bit, fully expecting to see a huge wound. Much to her shock, her skin was clear, only a pale red splotch where the jewel lay in direct contact. "This is too weird," she muttered.

She looked up, only to find she wasn't alone in her thoughts. Inuyasha was standing in front of her, looking at her with a great deal of concern. "What's happening?" he asked, grabbing her shirt where she held it open.

"Inuyasha!" she cried.

His eyes grew wide as he watched the irritation fade. "I saw it," he said, looking mesmerized.

"I know _exactly_ what you saw," Kagome replied hotly, pushing her shirt back in place. The jewel began to glow again.

Inuyasha blushed lightly. "I _meant_, I saw the jewel's barrier. Look!" He grabbed the jewel and brought it right in front of her eyes. Sure enough, a pale barrier had risen from its surface.

"Whoa," Kagome breathed.

Inuyasha dropped the jewel and shook his hand. "Damn thing burned me, too," he grunted.

"It must be protective," she said. She closed her eyes; a moment later, the jewel was back to its dormant state.

Kaede and Rin approached the duo. "That was some trick," Rin commented, stringing together more words in that moment than she had for most of her tenure with the group.

"So the jewel can raise a heat barrier in its own defense," Kaede mused. She looked back at the body of the forgotten serpent youkai, which had been reduced to little more than dust. "And it has the power of the seal as well."

"I _sealed_ that demon?" Kagome asked incredulously. "Wow!"

Rin tugged on her sleeve. "Do you think you could teach me that next?"

.xxxxx.

"Hm," Miroku mused later that same day, studying Inuyasha's burned hand with great interest. Sango leaned in next to him, the same expression of curiosity filling her face. The group sat outside of Kaede's hut in the fading daylight. The scent of their cooking meal lingered in the air, and was of much more interest to Inuyasha than a mere flesh wound.

Inuyasha battled with his impatience as the monk and the demon-slayer examined his hand. He didn't see what the big deal was; he'd seen and survived much worse. The skin that had made contact with the jewel was charred black, but there was nothing terribly fascinating in that. He rolled his eyes heavenward, wishing the humans would believe what they saw and find something else to stare at.

"He didn't feel that," Sango murmured.

That brought Inuyasha's attention back to the group. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" he exclaimed, trying to pull his hand away from Miroku's as Sango brandished her eating knife millimeters from his fingers. She poked each blackened digit in succession, and sure enough, he had no sensation of pain.

"Hm," Miroku said again. "Can you move those fingers?"

Inuyasha wriggled his fingers at the monk. "Feh! It'll heal by tomorrow." Inuyasha snatched his hand away and leapt up into the branches of the tree they were sitting under as Kagome emerged from Kaede's hut.

"Dinner's ready!" she called. Inuyasha noticed that she carried the jewel by its chain, which was twisted around her hand. Apparently Miroku noticed as well, as he lingered behind after the others went in the hut. Inuyasha looked down at them.

"Inuyasha's hand is numb," Miroku informed her, to which Kagome merely nodded.

"Kaede told me she was sure that my arrow sealed that demon's youki," she said, holding the jewel up by the chain. "The trouble is, I have no idea how I did that."

"Sounds like something you may need to practice," Miroku replied.

Kagome sighed. "And I can't do that here, not without putting everyone in danger. The jewel is already attracting youkai by itself; if they knew the power it held now…" She shrugged. "As if that wasn't bad enough, I'm afraid of wearing it, too. It _did_ burn me, even if I have no scar to show for it."

"It seems like it was acting in your favor," Miroku said. "Like Tessaiga's sheath protects the sword, maybe the jewel has absorbed enough of your spiritual power that its barrier is not only shielding the jewel, but you as well."

Kagome appeared uncertain.

Miroku took her arm. "Don't worry, we'll think of something. I am going to visit Master Mushin soon, perhaps he will have an idea."

"Maybe," she hedged, still sounding doubtful. The pair turned back towards the hut, their gloom lingering in the air.

Inuyasha watched as they disappeared into Kaede's dwelling before leaning back against the tree. He hated to see Kagome upset, and it was obvious this episode had jarred her. He was a bit stunned himself; it wasn't every day that his claws couldn't at least get an enemy's attention. The serpent that attacked them today was more stupid than powerful, and yet it resisted until Kagome's arrow sprouted its mysterious magic.

Inuyasha absently raised his hand to his chest, where he was once sealed by an arrow. It was not a pleasant experience, akin to dying in fact, but he didn't remember a web of purified energy enveloping him, either. Kikyo's arrow was sharp and tainted with hatred; the single arrow was powerful enough to penetrate not only his body, but the Sacred Tree as well. A phantom of the old pain coursed through his shoulder again. Yes, Kikyo's power was at the tip of her arrow.

If Kikyo's arrow possessed only a fraction of Kagome's… abruptly, Inuyasha was glad he had changed his mind about Kagome early in their quest.

He examined his charred fingers. He'd also seen the burn mark disappear from her skin. That lent some credence to Miroku's protection theory, but it also meant that Kagome needed some protection from the jewel. They _all_ did, if they were ever to handle it. His eyes strayed to his haori. Spun from hair of the fire rat, it was famously fire-resistant. It was also a piece of magical armor, the only physical inheritance from his father other than his sword. Both were given to his mother to protect her.

Silently, reverently, Inuyasha sliced a strip from the belled sleeve of his left arm. Perhaps it was time that his inheritance was used to protect another important female.

.xxxxx.

After dinner, Miroku and Sango slipped away from the rest of the group. They walked in the opposite direction of Inuyasha's tree, toward the clearing before the gates of the shrine. Both were deep in thought; Miroku puzzling over the new predicament with the jewel, while Sango's thoughts drifted to her brother.

After much thought – and some questioning of Rin – Sango was pretty sure Sesshoumaru hadn't killed Kohaku following the battle with Naraku. Rin didn't seem to know his location, however, and didn't speculate about Sesshoumaru's knowledge. That reassured Sango, and she again put stock in her gut feeling that her brother was still alive.

"I believe the time is right to seek out your brother," Miroku announced, cutting into Sango's thoughts. He slipped his arm around her waist as they strolled. "Demons are reemerging in the wake of Naraku's defeat. If Kohaku is alive, he is most likely using his skills to survive."

"He was so timid," Sango said. Memories flashed behind her eyes: Kohaku's fearful questions about what kinds of demons they faced; his shaking knees when their father gave him that fateful first assignment; the look of abject despair when he realized what he had done at the Hitomi castle.

"He did terrible things while under Naraku's command, but his heart is innocent," Miroku replied gently, encouraging Sango to lean on him. She was so independent, but vulnerable. "He saved Rin, after all."

"He was very protective of Rin," Sango agreed. "How ironic that Naraku's puppet assassin was the very same one to saved her from him."

"Whenever Naraku relinquished control of him, Kohaku had no memory of who he was or what he'd done. Perhaps, with Naraku destroyed, the same happened again. In his struggle to survive, Kohaku would not be shy. He would use every skill he had to live."

Sango looked up at her fiancé. In that moment, he sounded so confident, so sure of himself. He looked content. _Why would he not be?_ she reasoned. His curse had been broken, and he was once again an ordinary human being, an especially spiritual, if lecherous, monk.

"On our way to Master Mushin's temple, we should visit some villages, see if there's any news of him," Miroku continued.

"Why do you wish to join me?" Sango asked. "Without your wind tunnel, you have no weapon to protect either of us."

Miroku faced her. "Sango, I love you," he said, his voice tender and soft. "You gave your life for me once, and that means my life belongs to you. I would do anything for you to be as happy as I am, and if that means finding your brother, then that's what I'll do. If it comes to it, I'll return your favor. I'd die for you."

Sango's throat closed over the lump that had formed there. "Miroku," she whispered, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes. "I love you, too. Thank you." She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him very tightly. She didn't even mind when his hands drifted down to squeeze her bottom; somehow, it only reassured her that he was the same as ever.

After a few more kisses and caresses, he said, "Then it's settled. We'll set out for Master Mushin's temple at daybreak."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. _

_The character Ry__ū__tatsu is original to this story._

_The title "House of the Moon" is original to Resmiranda's _Tales from the House of the Moon_. It is used here in homage to said fantastic story. _

_This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

"Are you sure you have no wish to stay here?" The elder monk looked closely at his companion, a lad of little more than fourteen.

"No, Master Mushin," the boy replied, bowing slightly. "I thank you for everything you have done for me, but I don't belong here. My soul will never be pure enough to serve the Buddha."

Mushin, considering the boy's seriousness, stifled a laugh. His gaze shifted to the small bundle, which lay partially open next to the boy. Even with his weary alcohol-hazed eyes, he could make out a small katana and gold armor plates. "You have the armor of a demon-slayer."

The boy's attention shifted to the floor. "Yes, but I have done terrible deeds with these items. I would ask that you purify them as well."

Mushin raised an eyebrow. Purify a sword and battle armor? He hadn't heard such a request in a very long time. "But if you used these in battle with demons, they would not need holy purification."

The boy's sad eyes lifted to Mushin's face. "I did not use them in battle with demons, but to slay hundreds of humans while under a demon's control." His expression became drawn. "I do not remember how or why I became a murderer, and I do not wish to continue on this path. I would atone for my sins and spend my life in search of answers."

The boy did not talk like a child, that was certain. Mushin studied him, with his bowed head and defeated countenance. He knew that demon-slayers were well educated, and had specific tools and armor. He also knew that this boy had a good heart, shrouded in doubt and agony over these mysterious past deeds.

"I suggest you seek out the village of the demon-slayers, my boy," he announced. "Perhaps you will find your answers there."

"Then you will not purify my armor?"

"No."

The boy nodded, slowly standing and bowing again before collecting his bundle and walking out of the temple. As Mushin watched him disappear over the horizon, he wondered…

.xxxxx.

Sesshoumaru nodded once, dismissing his vassal. The information the inferior inuyoukai had just told him sank in, before being filed away appropriately in his mind. He noticed a little imp in the corner of his vision who was beginning to fidget uncontrollably. "Jaken, give me a report."

The little toad jumped to attention. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. I have spoken with the northern tribe. Their leader was curious to hear of your plans, and skeptical of your ability to raise an army in the time frame you outlined. I asked him _how dare he doubt you_, my lord, and –"

"Jaken, skip the theatrics."

"Uh-of course, my lord. At any rate, I did manage to walk away with his word that he would send support for your mission, though after much personal humiliation, I might add." Jaken bristled at the memory. He hated having to prove his loyalty to Sesshoumaru to the inuyoukai clans. He had been his master's retainer for hundreds of years, surely that was enough?

Jaken waited for Sesshoumaru to say something, but when he didn't respond, the little toad grew nervous. "So this means we have the support of the northern tribe, and the southern. There's not much left of the eastern inuyoukai, no?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "No, just the mountain dog and wolf tribes. I believe Koga will lend his support."

"He should, that mangy mutt! Of course, without those Shikon shards in his legs, he is rather useless," Jaken huffed. He gulped when he felt the full force of his master's death glare.

"Shards or not, he is the wolf prince. He will support my bid." Sesshoumaru had already sent another vassal to confirm this, with special instructions to "encourage" Koga if necessary. The wolf leader may not have much common sense, but he knew how to avoid danger.

Crossing Sesshoumaru was definitely dangerous.

"Myoga has been keeping surveillance on Ryūtatsu," Sesshoumaru continued. "It seems our enemy lost many demons to Naraku's seduction. This may be easier than I suspected." He paused, weighing his words carefully. "That's no reason to be overconfident, however."

"Aye, my lord," Jaken agreed. "Those dragons are tricky. They do not give up easily."

Sesshoumaru remembered the last time he'd spied Ryūtatsu, quite by accident on his travels across the country in pursuit of Naraku. The dragon, son of his father's great enemy Ryūkotsusei, had overpowered all of the lesser demon vassals his father had commanded, to take the House of the Moon under his personal control. He had destroyed most of the building, and was living to excess in what was left of it. The whole scene made Sesshoumaru's blood boil, and only reignited the passion to once again be in possession of his childhood home.

"Neither do I," Sesshoumaru replied.

.xxxxx.

Sango looked doubtfully at the strange bag. "Kagome, I appreciate the offer, but I'm not sure this will be easier to carry than my other pack."

"Sure it will! See, it has a side pocket for a canteen, and these little pouches up front for easy access to your poison powders," Kagome explained, showing her friend how to open and close all of the parts of the knapsack. It was smaller than her yellow backpack, and she had brought it over in a pinch a few months before. As Sango was cleaning up her part of the room in Kaede's hut in preparation for her journey, she unearthed the forgotten bag. Kagome was trying to convince her to use it.

Sango still looked uncertain, even as Kagome showed her how roomy the interior of the bag was. "You can hold lots of clothes," she wheedled. "Let me show you!" She began to fold Sango's travelling costumes and stuff them in the brown bag.

Sango watched as Kagome fit everything that she usually carried in a pack around her neck into the bag, her amusement growing as her friend touted the extra space to store other tools, like the poison masks she had been working on since their return. "All right, all right!" she finally conceded, chuckling at the expression on Kagome's face. "You've convinced me!" The two continued to pack, until there was little sign the demon-slayer had lived there.

The girls joined Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and his shadow, Rin, outside the hut. The sun was setting, bathing the landscape in oranges and reds. The leaves on the trees were beginning to turn, making the onset of autumn apparent to all.

"I have summoned Hachi," Miroku informed the girls. He looked surprised to see Sango sporting the knapsack, but didn't say anything. "He should be here any minute."

Sango picked up Kirara and cuddled him as they waited. The badger-raccoon wasted no time in arriving, though he looked more nervous than usual.

"Master Miroku, it is so good to see you again! And without your dangerous wind tunnel!" Hachi smiled at Miroku, refraining from hugging the monk in relief as he so obviously wanted to do. "I almost didn't make it; I see demons are emerging again in force!"

"Yes, we have felt the rising tide of youki near this village," Miroku replied. "It seems word has spread that the Shikon No Tama remains intact."

"Oh, is that the reason?" Hachi questioned, turning to look at Kagome. She nodded in response, pulling the jewel out from under her shirt to show him. "Oh, dear, this could mean trouble!"

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted. "Not while it's in our control."

Hachi shot a wry glance at Inuyasha, but said nothing. He turned back to Miroku. "So you wish to see Master Mushin, yes? I know he is anxious to see you, too."

"I can only imagine," Miroku said darkly. "Yes, we will start with Mushin, but our ultimate goal is to find my dear Sango's younger brother. He is the only family she has left, and he is lost."

Hachi bowed to Sango. "I see, Lady Sango. I will do my best to help you."

"Thank you, Hachi," Sango said. "Let us begin our journey."

The group said their goodbyes and exchanged hugs and warm wishes. Hachi transformed into his travelling form, taking Miroku, Sango, and Kirara aboard before ascending into the air. Kagome waved to them until they disappeared from sight. "Good luck!" she cried.

_I hope they find what they're looking for_, she thought. _Sango will be shattered if they fail._

.xxxxx.

There were distinct advantages to being as tiny as a speck of dirt. For instance, one would make an excellent spy if one could always go unseen by the enemy. That was precisely how Myoga the Flea was drafted into Sesshoumaru's army.

Myoga was initially reluctant to help Sesshoumaru, but as a loyal servant of the Inu No Taisho, he was secretly thrilled to see the elder son take up the mantle of taiyoukai. He had spent many happy years in the House of the Moon, and was aghast when he was cast out to watch over his dead master's false tomb. Hearing that it had been conquered by Ryūtatsu greatly saddened the old flea demon, and he agreed to do whatever he could to see that it was retaken.

Unfortunately, that meant finding the intestinal fortitude to be a spy. He had been deeply ensconced in the spoiled, selfish dragon's entourage for almost a full moon cycle, and on the whole, the experience was quite depressing.

Ryūtatsu's vassals were lazy slobs, given to excess in drink, women, and gossip. They discussed their latest "conquests" (which Myoga learned was really torture of the former vassals-turned-slaves) and various rumors. The demise of Naraku was of great interest to them; there were a great many dragon youkai who had fallen under said hanyou's spell and lost their lives when he was destroyed. None of them seemed bright enough to realize that, with Naraku's destruction, Sesshoumaru's new focus was on rebuilding his father's power.

Ryūtatsu realized this, of course, but didn't seem overly concerned. "Sesshoumaru is merely a wounded puppy looking for a little attention," he remarked to one of his counselors. "He ran away from his heritage long before I happened along."

Myoga tactfully left that out of his coded message back to base; he sent them with his carrier crows once a week to keep his lord up-to-date with the mood of the castle. He was writing out another such missive when an interesting conversation fell to his ears.

"Did you hear?" one of the sentinels whispered to his companion as they relaxed in their guard duty. "The Shikon Jewel survived!"

This brought out a gasp of surprise and awe; the storyteller, moved by the reaction he was so obviously expecting, continued with his tale.

"Yes! It is said that the jewel remains intact with the priestess who once purified it. The jewel's power has doubled – no, tripled! – since Naraku's destruction, as all of his evil was purified out of it."

"Lord Ryūtatsu will be eager to learn of this!" the companion proclaimed. He rustled about, ready to enter his lord's chamber. "After all, _any_ power is useful power!"

Myoga raced as fast as his tiny legs would carry him, only barely managing to hold on to the excited guard's leg armor as he entered the room. Ryūtatsu was sitting at his desk, looking utterly bored as two of his top advisors droned on. His face registered interest at the upstart guard.

"What reason do you have for entering this chamber?" he demanded, his voice booming across the room.

The sentinel bowed, his forehead practically scraping the floor. "My lord, very interesting news has just reached us from an outlook scout." Myoga rolled his eyes at the terrible lie, but Ryūtatsu didn't react.

"Proceed," he commanded, his voice calmer.

"The Shikon Jewel remains intact, my lord, and nearby. It is said that the priestess who purified it after Naraku's destruction carries it still, and that the jewel's power has increased tenfold in the ensuing time!"

_My, how stories are embellished_, Myoga reflected. _Surely this one doesn't even have a grain of truth!_

Ryūtatsu grinned, looking every ounce the evil villain. "Good, good. We shall send someone to find the jewel and bring it back here."

The guard grew even more excited, if that was possible. "Who did you have in mind, my lord?" he asked reverently, his voice quivering with emotion.

"Oh, I have someone – or should I say, _something_ – special in mind," Ryūtatsu replied, his smirk growing.

_Oh, no,_ Myoga thought, his mind racing. _This can't be good._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

Miroku and Sango travelled at an unhurried pace, alternating between Hachi and Kirara as transportation. They stopped in a village each evening for rest; instead of Miroku performing a suspicious exorcism, Sango's abilities were called to the villages' defense. It seemed there were plenty of youkai again, and they were invading the human settlements with a vengeance.

"I hope Kagome is okay," Sango remarked one evening as they bedded down. She had killed a bear youkai for the village headman, which earned them both his hospitality.

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Inuyasha probably has his hands full."

At each settlement, they asked after Kohaku, but no one had seen nor heard of him. Sango was discouraged by the news, but tried not to let it show. When she was alone at night, she sometimes cried with frustration into Kirara's fur.

The group arrived at Mushin's temple four days after they left Kaede's village. Miroku stopped to pay tribute to his father and grandfather at their crater graves before approaching the temple itself.

"Master Mushin?" he called, knocking on the doorframe.

"Miroku?!" came the stunned reply. Miroku and Sango entered the temple and saw the fat old monk lying on his side, a dish of sake in his hand. He hastened to stand as they approached, spilling first his dish, then his jug, in the process.

"Miroku, my boy, I never thought I'd see you again!" he cried, grabbing Miroku by the arms and giving him a bit of a shake. "I heard the news of Naraku's defeat, but when you did not come, I feared the worst!"

Miroku chuckled. "I survived the battle. We all did." He looked at his fiancée. "You remember Lady Sango, yes?"

Mushin's swaying gaze swept from one to the other. "Ah, yes, of course! The fearless lady with the big boomerang." He laughed before turning his attention back to Miroku. "So, my son, have you returned for good to the temple?"

"Not exactly," Miroku stumbled, trying to pull away from his master's death grip. "Lady Sango has agreed to bear me many children, and I have agreed to marry her."

_What a way to put it!_ Sango thought, irked.

Mushin laughed in earnest at that. "Oh really, my boy? I guess you've sown your wild oats, then? Maybe you already have an heir or two!"

Sango clenched her teeth, calling upon every fiber of her being not to slap Mushin.

"No, no, Master Mushin," Miroku assured, trying desperately to change the subject before Sango exploded. "I'm here to see if you can do something about the wind tunnel scar." He held out his hand, still covered by bandages as well as his glove.

"Hmm," Mushin mused, unwrapping the wound with careful, if shaking, fingers. The wound had scarred over, but it was not healing as quickly as Miroku had hoped, even with Kagome's fancy medicines. "Yes, perhaps I can stitch it up for you."

"Thank you," Miroku said, bowing slightly. "Then we will stay."

Mushin clapped his hands. "This calls for a celebration! Let me fetch more wine."

Miroku and Sango exchanged concerned looks as the older monk scuttled away. "Celebration?" Sango repeated. "And just how exactly do holy men 'celebrate'?"

"A heh heh heh," Miroku coughed. "Mushin is no ordinary monk…"

.xxxxx.

Inuyasha was worried, though he tried not to show it. He knew Kagome well enough to see through her stoic body language. She was upset, and that in turn upset him.

Ever since the first youkai attack during Rin's training, Kagome's whole countenance changed. Whereas before she was fearless, jumping into battle with little forethought to her own safety, now she hesitated. With good reason – she had no control over the jewel. And now, more and more demons were seeking them out and making a play for it.

Kagome wasn't completely defenseless. She would aim her arrows as she always had, but she had little control over the jewel's sealing powers. The white magic would always incapacitate her in the end – burning her, no matter how or where she wore the jewel.

Inuyasha saw the toll it took on her. He saw the worry creep into her eyes, the fear and weariness into the lines of her back and legs. When she thought no one was looking, her entire being crumbled, face in hands, shoulders slumped.

Every night, without fail, there was an attack on the village. Everyone pitched into the fight, from Shippo to Kaede to the villagers, but it wasn't enough to deter the dogged ones. He heard the whispers of gossip among the village inhabitants, how some of them wanted Kagome and the jewel gone and their peace restored.

He knew she heard it, too. But she continued her strong façade in the presence of others. She continued to train Rin, but it took all of Kaede's spiritual power and his might to keep trouble at bay during their sessions.

Inuyasha watched over her at all times. At night, when she lay restless on her futon, flanked by Shippo and Rin, he kept an especially close eye on her. He may have been in the minority, but he didn't want her to leave.

Not without him, at least.

.xxxxx.

Kagome wasn't surprised when she was jerked awake from a deep, if dreamless, sleep. She cracked her eyes open as her head filled with the sounds of the villagers bustling about. She could feel the youki that surrounded the village. It was very strong, stronger than any previous attack.

"Kagome, are you coming?" Shippo asked. He was watching the events outside from the door of the hut. "It looks bad out there."

"Yes," she replied, shoving her feet into her shoes. "Take Rin with you and keep her safe."

She grabbed her bow and arrows and headed into the night. The sky was illuminated with countless minor youkai, all of them small and featureless. She quickly joined the fray, shooting her purified arrows at the great lot of them. Shippo and Rin had combined forces, his foxfire blinding the demons as Rin shot rather wildly into the air, her inexperience apparent. Kaede was helping the villagers, purifying the dead youkai along the way.

Inuyasha was suddenly at her side, his Tessaiga in its fully transformed state. "You feel that?" he murmured to her.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. And there's no way it's coming from these lesser youkai."

He grabbed her hand. "The others can take care of the small fry. We need to find the big one."

"This way!" she replied, moving to the back of Kaede's hut, towards the shrine on the hill at the edge of the village. Together, they climbed the steps to the top, where Kikyo's remains rested. The youki was thick in the air there, almost suffocating.

"YAAAAAAAAHHH!" A guttural scream pierced the air, followed by the huge form of an ogre. It landed hard on the ground, sending shock waves through the earth.

"There!" Kagome cried, raising her bow. "Inuyasha, _now_!"

She shot an arrow at the demon and felt the accompanying power of Inuyasha's wind scar. The light of the combined attack blinded them momentarily.

"Did we hit him?" Inuyasha wondered, short of breath from the force of his swing.

A maniacal laugh was the response. "I _must_ be in the right place," the ogre mocked, unharmed from the attack. "Is this her grave?"

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome. "What are you talking about?"

"I seek the Shikon No Tama," he announced as he began pawing at the ground. "I heard it rested with the priestess who last purified it. So I ask again, is this her grave?"

"Leave this place!" Inuyasha growled, pointing Tessaiga at the giant youkai. Kagome could feel pure anger radiating from him.

The ogre merely continued to laugh. "Yes, try your little act again, half-breed. I could use the help digging up her remains!"

Inuyasha growled again, tightening his grip on his sword.

"Don't," Kagome said, touching his shoulder as she circled around, coming to stand at his side again.

Inuyasha didn't answer her. She knew he wouldn't unleash another wind scar and risk desecrating Kikyo's grave. He was frozen in place, an unwilling witness to this crime.

_Protect him_.

Kagome's body pulsated as the unconscious command crossed her mind. She felt the jewel heat up against her skin, its power radiating through her chest and sweeping down her arms.

_Protect him!_

Kagome raised her bow and pulled the string back as hard as she could. Her hands were practically on fire, but she held her concentration, and fired. The arrow was alight with the jewel's mysterious power, and it hit the ogre squarely in the shoulder, exploding on impact, shattering into a cloud of white magic.

The light snapped Inuyasha from his paralysis and he lunged forward, driving Tessaiga into the ogre's belly. He cut through with a savage, angry stroke. The demon's body disintegrated, leaving behind a broken wooden doll in the midst of Kikyo's disturbed grave. "A golem?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, disbelieving. "What the _hell_?!"

A bloodcurdling scream caught his attention. He looked back, just in time to see Kagome collapse where she stood. Her face was contorted in agony and the jewel glowed like a bright pearl under her shirt.

"No!" he shouted, rushing to her side.

She was unconscious as he cradled her body, her arms hanging listlessly at her side.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he questioned, shaking her gently.

There was no answer.

.xxxxx.

Inuyasha was resolute. He allowed absolutely no one near Kagome's unconscious body, going so far as to take her away from the village and its prying eyes. He carried her to the Sacred Tree as day broke, determined to keep her safe at all costs. He nestled into the leaves near the top, resting his back against the trunk and stretching his feet out in front of him. Kagome lay in his lap, her head at his shoulder, her legs swinging over his.

She regained consciousness sometime after the sun rose, though he didn't realize it at first. He was clutching her close, almost in desperation at that point. Only when she mumbled against him and tried to lift an arm did he release his grip.

Her expression was troubled as she looked up at him. "In-inuyasha," she tried, her voice thick with emotion.

Inuyasha pressed her close again. "Just rest for now," he said firmly. His voice was flat, but his shoulders flagged with relief. She leaned against him again, her arms circling his waist, her face turned to his chest. He began to stroke her hair, his claws tracing long patterns against her scalp. He felt, rather than saw, tears trickle down her cheeks.

She sighed deeply. He brought a lock of her hair to his nose. Her scent was distressed, a noxious mix of fear…anxiety…longing…sadness…

"Inuyasha, I have to leave," she finally choked out.

He swallowed convulsively, his ministrations with her hair coming to a complete stop.

"I can't keep doing this," she continued. "I can't keep putting your life, and the lives of our friends, in danger." The note of abject despair in her voice nearly broke his heart.

"I can protect you," he replied, his arms slipping around her back and pulling her closer to him.

She curled into a ball in his lap, no mean feat considering their positions "But you can't," she whispered. "Until I can control the jewel and its powers, I am only making everyone's lives miserable. No one is safe around me, and I couldn't bear it if something happened to you because of me." She brushed her tears away as she spoke.

"Kagome, I –"

"I've given this a lot of thought, Inuyasha. There's no other way. I don't want to leave, but the only way to protect the people I hold dear is to take the danger away. That means…going back to my time." A sob escaped.

"Then let me go with you," Inuyasha urged. The old fear and insecurity of being abandoned pricked at his spine, even as he tried to push the feelings away.

Kagome just shook her head. "You need to stay here and protect the others. Whatever came after us will come again." She picked up the jewel, staring at it insolently. It was perfectly calm, exuding only a light barrier. Her body was back to normal, if a bit numb.

Inuyasha stared at it, too. "Why not just throw the jewel back through time?" he suggested.

Kagome sighed. "Because I am its keeper," she replied glumly. She let it fall back against her chest.

He pressed a light kiss to her temple. "If I asked you to stay?"

_He realizes there is no alternative,_ she thought, reaching up to stroke his cheek lightly.

He caught her hand. "At least let me give you this," he said, pressing something into her palm.

She opened her fist and looked at the gift. It was a very small pouch, fashioned from a piece of his haori. The string that held it closed was from the bottom of one of his sleeves. Her heart skipped a beat and she closed her eyes, overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness.

"It's for the jewel," he said, demonstrating its use. "This way, when you wear it, you won't be burned by it."

Fresh tears trickled down her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered, before arching up to kiss him. He seemed surprised at first, but wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. All that squirming about on his lap had brought other thoughts to the edge of his mind.

She pulled away and looked at him, her eyes searching his. She reached up and stroked his ears before letting her fingers twine through his silver hair. _I love you_, she thought. The words were at the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't quite say them out loud.

She kissed him again, pressing him back against the trunk of the tree with the ferocity of her feelings. He responded in kind, urging her lips open, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

"Hurry back to me, Kagome," he whispered as they drew apart. "I will wait for you."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. _

_The character Ryūtatsu is original to this story._

_This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

Kagome awoke slowly, unaccustomed to the stillness of the air around her. She stretched her arms and legs languidly, amazed at how the ground had become so soft and…mattress-like…in the passing of the night. Her eyes opened and her illusion was shattered, the weight of the world again dropping on her like a lead weight.

She stared up at the familiar grooves in the ceiling of her room, not quite willing to give up the illusion just yet. She couldn't delay the inevitable, however; slowly the memories resurfaced. Her mouth became set in a thin line as she remembered what happened…after…

_She sat in Inuyasha's lap for a long time that day. Neither of them felt compelled to speak following his whispered plea for her return. Finally, as the day began to wane, she disengaged herself from him, sliding onto the bare tree branch. "Will you do one thing for me?" she asked, her voice rough with the gravel of spent tears._

"_Of course," he replied._

"_Bring me my bow and my bag, please," she requested, her eyes drifting down._

"_You don't want to see the others, to say goodbye?" She could hear the disbelief in his tone._

_She merely shook her head, her gaze steady on the ground. She knew the talk of the village. She didn't really have the patience or the heart to go back there. It was hard enough to contemplate leaving Inuyasha; she wasn't sure she could deal with a sobbing fox kit and a silent slip of a girl on top of that. _I'm a coward_, she chastised herself._ An exhausted, drained coward.

_Inuyasha slipped from the tree with relative silence. He returned in due time, carefully carrying her bursting bag over his shoulder and her bow in his right hand. She spied him in the distance and felt a twinge. Is this how he looked upon Kikyo, all those years ago? So close, yet so far?_

_He stopped when he came upon the Sacred Tree. "They know," he said bluntly, casting his golden eyes up to her._

_She turned to the trunk to begin her descent, biting her lips to hold back another round of tears at this news. When she reached the bottom, he handed her the bow. Together, wordlessly, they walked down the path to the well._

_It all started to feel like a dream then; under the darkness of the night, she sat on the ledge of the well and shouldered her bag. She felt strangely disembodied, as if she was looking down at the scene from above. She saw, rather than felt, the tug of the magic against her legs. She watched as Inuyasha embraced her again, one hand curving around her neck, claws extending into her hair, a kiss pressed to her lips. She watched as her body fell into the well and he leaned in after her, watching her disappear into the darkness._

Her heart lay heavy in her chest, her throat constricting with the seemingly never-ending weight of unshed tears. Every time she thought she'd drained her eyes, something else would prick at her memory, causing the cycle to repeat.

A day removed from her dramatic exit, she began to regret not going back and explaining herself to her friends. Surely they worried about her, if the look on Inuyasha's face was anything to go by. Shippo and Rin were so young; would they understand her reasoning for leaving? Did they still possess the childish innocence that allowed them ignorance of the emotions that churned through her during those youkai attacks? Had they yet tasted the bitterness of self-doubt or agonizing despair?

She clapped her hands sharply. _I will not think like this!_ she told herself. "If I want to get back to them, I must be positive. I must find a solution to this problem."

Resolutely, she got up from the bed and tied her hair back. She left her room and walked downstairs. Ignoring the curious looks of her family, she shoved her feet into a pair of well-worn slippers and marched out the door. Her pace never slowed as she approached the Sacred Tree, and then she halted at its side.

"Goshinboku," she breathed, reverently reaching out to touch the weathered bark. "What should I do?"

.xxxxx.

Inuyasha let his back fall against the trunk of the Sacred Tree. The time had arrived again, much to his disgust. He clenched his muscles as the change swept over him, through him. Going through the transition felt like nothing explainable. It was a weight lifted from his shoulders, a weakness thrust upon him.

He loathed the night of the new moon.

Luckily, in the intervening days since Kagome's return to her own time, the youkai attacks on the village had lessened. He ignored the pleas of Shippo and Rin to stay at Kaede's hut, determined to see out this most useless night on his own. Just like old times.

Resolutely, he stared off into the distance. He had to be on guard now more than ever. With autumn now upon them, the nights were growing longer.

_I hate this_, he thought to himself, a growl rumbling deep in his chest. The emotion churned through him, resonating strongly. He felt it settle into the fiber of his being, soaking through his muscles, tissues, bones. He closed his eyes and concentrated on it, encouraging its spread through his arms and legs. _I hate this, I _hate _it!_

Yes, this was good, holding onto this feeling. It was something solid, something that had weight. He could spend energy on it, let his mind fixate and his body respond. It would help him pass the time without notice.

It would fill the void left by Kagome.

_Kagome._

His heart clenched painfully at the mere thought of her.

"No," he growled, his face dropping into a scowl. "Let me hate this night!"

It was no use. His eyes opened as sadness overwhelmed his anger. The dark emotion drifted away from him, replaced with leaden sorrow. It weighed on him, let him sink into the nooks of the tree branch. Pressure built at his temples, blurred his vision.

_Kagome._

He felt her absence very keenly, as if a part of him had been removed. It was bad enough when he was in his normal form, but with these heightened human emotions – it was a tossup between the primal urge to destroy something, and the primal urge to mourn the loss. He'd never felt anything like it before, not even when his mother died.

Memories flooded his mind, unbidden – the first time he saw her, the first time she cried over him, the first time she shyly asked to stay by his side, the first time he'd feared he'd lost her, the first time he'd made her upset. Dark jealousy laced his thoughts as they turned to Koga, that Hojo character from her time, poison master Mukotsu from the Band of Seven…anyone who'd ever lain a claim to her.

_I put her through so much…she stayed by my side… why did she have to leave me?_

He clenched his fists as the tears forced their way to the surface. All of his old insecurities poured through him, and he suffered through each distinct sensation. Tears slid down his cheeks, but he remained stoic. He did not cry out. He did not sob uncontrollably. He let the tears fall silently, the emotions washing out of him.

His head fell back, his eyes trained to the dark sky. "Goshinboku, bring her back to me," he whispered, touching the trunk of the tree at his back.

.xxxxx.

Sango quietly sat on the steps outside of the temple. She folded her feet under her legs and put her head to her knees. The day was overcast with a cool breeze, a welcome change in the weather that signaled the midst of autumn. She gazed out into the middle distance, letting her eyes fall out of focus a bit.

Their group had been at Mushin's temple for almost a week. Earlier that day, Miroku had finally gone under Mushin's knife. After the 'celebration' feast that commenced their stay, it had apparently taken _five days_ for Miroku to cleanse and purify himself enough for the surgery. The procedure had taken a long time, and Sango wasn't one to hang around and observe. As soon as Miroku was unconscious, she slipped from the room.

She knew it was important for Miroku to spend time with his foster father, but she felt like she was treading water in her search for Kohaku. She couldn't help but wonder where he was, what he was doing…if he remembered anything. She tried to formalize a plan of action in her mind, but the doubts were beginning to take hold. What if they never found him? Could she ever be content not knowing his fate? Would having her own children to care for eventually overcome this desire to find her only living relative?

She sighed glumly, closing her eyes against the weariness that settled over her. She felt Kirara bump against her leg and give a little meow, and she reached down to pet her treasured companion.

"How did you know I needed a cat in my lap?" she teased affectionately, pulling the tiny cat into her arms. Kirara began to purr with a vengeance.

"Ahem." A throat cleared behind her, catching her attention. "I am finished; Miroku should be coming around in a few hours."

Sango turned to see Mushin exiting the building, wiping his hands along the way. She smiled up at him, but he could see the sadness within her. He shuffled toward her and sat down beside her. "What ails you, my lady?"

Sango looked at the old monk. His face was open, his question warm and kind. Her feelings mounted in her chest, headed by the flagging relief of knowing that Miroku was okay. She turned away from Mushin to gather her thoughts, but he misinterpreted the gesture.

"I do wish Miroku could stay here," Mushin said amiably. "He was my last apprentice monk. I have no one to carry on the traditions of this temple when he leaves." He patted Sango's arm. "I can certainly understand why he wants to go, however. You are a generous soul, Lady Sango."

That did it; the tears spilled over her cheeks. "We are on a quest, Master Mushin," she blurted out, unable to slow her thoughts or her sentences. "We are looking for my brother, who disappeared shortly after Naraku's defeat."

Mushin looked at her thoughtfully. "You are of the demon-slayer clan, are you not?"

Sango nodded, brushing her tears away with her fingers. Kirara purred and turned in her lap, offering comfort.

Mushin sighed. "Many have passed by this temple. There was a boy not too long ago, one whom I hoped to make an apprentice."

Sango took a sharp breath, her eyes widening.

"He was quite pure of heart, innocent of intent," Mushin continued, his gaze rising to look at the roof as he thought. "But he had a broken spirit. He claimed he could never be pure enough to serve the Buddha." Mushin chuckled at the memory. "There was something else peculiar about him. He had the armor and weapons of a demon-slayer."

Sango grabbed Mushin's arm. "Are you sure?" she questioned, her heart pounding wildly.

Mushin wore that same comforting smile. "Yes. He asked me to purify his weapons. He said he had committed horrible acts with them."

_Kohaku_, she thought desperately. _Could it be?_

"Where is this boy now?" she asked, her voice filled with hope.

"I told him to seek out the village of the demon-slayers, that he would find his answers among that clan," Mushin explained. "He set off that very day."

"Oh, Master Mushin, thank you!" Sango said, impulsively pulling the elder monk into a light hug.

Mushin chuckled and patted her back. "You're welcome, my lady," he replied. He watched the expression on her face as she pulled away, the complete opposite of the one she wore not five minutes past. She was really quite a lovely young woman, and her happiness made her seem even more youthful and alive.

"Please, I ask but one favor of you," Mushin suddenly said, breaking into her thoughts. "Do everything in your power to make my Miroku happy. He cares deeply for you, Lady Sango."

She turned her radiant smile to him. "I love him, Master Mushin. Of course I will take care of him." _Just as he takes care of me…_

.xxxxx.

The little priestess prostrated herself before the great dragon lord, her whole being trembling as she spoke. "That was all I was able to see with the golem," she repeated, wishing she had a different story to tell.

Ryūtatsu glared down at her. "You are supposed to be the strongest dark miko in these lands."

The woman said nothing, not daring to look up at him. She knew she had failed. She only hoped her end would be quick and painless. She had not expected her ogre puppet to fall at the hands of a mere hanyou, especially not before learning the location of the Shikon Jewel.

The minutes stretched out interminably. Finally, curiosity claimed the better of her judgment; she glanced up. Ryūtatsu rewarded her with a swift sweep of his blade, her head cleanly separating from her body. He growled as he looked up from where she lay, eyeing his sentinels in the corner.

"There is no sign of the jewel or its aura?" he questioned them, his voice sharp.

The men glanced at each other. "It's as if it disappeared from the face of the earth," one replied rather lamely.

Ryūtatsu grunted. "That's if it even existed in the first place," he mused, replacing his sword at his hip. He glared at his men. "This story sounds like a wild goose chase, one I don't appreciate. If I find out it was truly a hoax…" He let his eyes fall to the miko on the floor. Satisfied that he had scared some semblance of sanity into them, he turned and left the room.

The guards began to whisper among themselves. Myoga tried hard to catch their conversation, but only heard bits and pieces. He had his own doubts about the story, but something about it sounded awfully familiar.

"I was there, I saw it with my own eyes!" one of the men was whispering in a furious voice. "The little hanyou beat the miko's golem with a single swing of his sword!"

"But where was the jewel?" the other asked. "You said that the aura was overwhelming."

"It was," the first insisted. "I think it was coming from the human girl, but I'm not certain. Surely the jewel's powers would be too much for a mere human to handle."

"We must tread carefully," the second decided. "Ryūtatsu would kill us if we lead him astray, I have no doubt of that."

The first nodded. "We will return there ourselves, and bring the jewel back!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to leave a review for this story. You have no idea how much I appreciate and value your thoughts on my work! This is approximately the 1/3 mark of the total story, and I just wanted to take a moment and say, thanks for sticking with it this far, and I hope you'll continue along for the rest of the ride :)_

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. _

_All modern-day characters are original to this story._

_This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

The village of the demon-slayers had long been abandoned. At least, that was how it appeared to the boy who finally stumbled upon it, and rather by accident.

"No wonder I had a hard time finding it," he breathed, surveying his surroundings. The village was isolated among the trees, like a secret enclave. There was no sign of life; no scent of fresh burning fires or food, no recently turned earth to indicate a garden. The buildings were long in disrepair, except for one, which was filled with bones and preserved organs of demons. The boy shuddered as he closed the door on that hut; it wasn't exactly the kind of clarification he'd been hoping for.

He walked back to the village center. Off to the side, near the north wall, were rows and rows of graves, each marked with a small arrangement of flowers. "So much for that idea," he mused, twisting his hands nervously around his small bundle of items. It didn't appear anyone had so much as passed through the village in years.

The sun was beginning to set, and the boy could feel exhaustion from his travels settle into his bones. He'd not only been hoping to find people in this place, but a hot meal and a clean bed as well.

He eyed the largest of the huts, set off to one side near the village square. If it was abandoned, what was the harm in staying for the night? There might even be a blanket or – hope against hope – a futon…

He entered the building, quickly depositing his things in the large front room before searching for bedding. He wandered through the space, examining the items on display. It was obvious this was the headman's house: the finely crafted furniture, the delicate pottery and utensils, the wall-hangings. There was a second, separate sleeping area at the back, which opened up to a wraparound veranda.

The boy was thrilled to see a futon on the floor in this room, with piles of blankets to one side. The sight made him forget the grumbling of his stomach. He spread one blanket over the mattress and lay down, covering himself with another. This is luxury, he thought, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

.xxxxx.

Shippo sat in his place at Kaede's table and looked around at his dinner companions. He gazed at Inuyasha was an especially critical eye; he still hadn't forgiven the hanyou for letting Kagome leave.

Oh, it wasn't the fact that she left. Even through the filter of childhood innocence, Shippo could see the toll life with the jewel had taken on her. No, it was the selfish way Inuyasha handled the situation. He stole Kagome away from them, not returning until after she was gone for good.

He didn't get to say good-bye, and he laid that entirely at Inuyasha's feet.

"You have a problem with me?" Inuyasha growled, returning Shippo's increasingly hostile glare.

Shippo said nothing, merely crossing his arms over his chest. He'd tried and tried, but he couldn't forget that little injustice. These feelings had been building up in him since that fateful day when Inuyasha returned to the village alone, and it was becoming too much for him to handle.

Inuyasha continued to stare him down, his annoyance growing. It was hard enough dealing with his own emotions in the wake of Kagome's absence; he certainly didn't need the cold shoulder from the rest of them. He wanted nothing more than to reach across the table and slap the little fox kit upside the head, but somehow, his heart wasn't in it.

"I don't need this," he snarled, shoving himself to his feet and exiting the hut.

"Shippo, stop it! You're not being fair to Master Inuyasha," Rin said, jabbing the stubborn fox with her elbow.

"He wasn't being fair to us, keeping Kagome away like that! Now she's gone, and I blame him," Shippo muttered, his stance growing defensive.

Rin was equally resolute. "He's hurting about it too, you know. We should support him. He probably misses her the most."

Shippo closed his eyes and shook his head. "He probably doesn't care at all."

"Shippo!" Rin cried, surprised at his sheer gall in saying such a thing.

"If he cared, why would he let her leave like that, without a fight? There's no guarantee she's coming back, and none of us got to say good-bye!" Shippo fought the tears that welled up behind his eyes.

Rin put her arms around him, but he resisted her hug. "If she didn't say good-bye, that means she's coming back," she informed him. "Lady Kagome couldn't leave you or the rest of your friends so easily, and you know that."

Shippo sniffled. "I suppose," he relented. "I just miss her so much."

"We _all_ do," Rin replied, patting him softly on the back. "That's why we have to have faith that she'll return."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. When Inuyasha didn't return, Rin decided to go out looking for him. She didn't want him to think they were all banding against him for something that wasn't his fault. She could plainly see how upset he was, even if Shippo and the others couldn't.

She wandered through the village and into the forest, concentrating on the power of his youki. After three years with Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken, she was confident in her ability to detect friendly demonic aura. Her divining didn't lead her astray; she stopped at the base of a particularly large and imposing tree and looked up. The leaves were turning colors and falling, so he couldn't hide from her prying eyes.

"If you've come to defend that little twerp, I don't want to hear it," he grumbled.

Rin didn't reply; she began to climb the tree with surprising agility, reaching his branch before he expected she would. She swung her legs onto the limb and sat with her back to the trunk. For a long moment, she only stared at him.

Inuyasha eyed her with suspicion. He had anticipated her coming in search of him; after all, she'd been glued to his side practically the whole time she'd been in the village. It was an extra reason he was glad to be alone with Kagome that fateful day; he'd grown weary of Rin's attachment. Frankly, he had no idea how his brother could stand it.

Finally, she spoke. "I know how you feel, Master Inuyasha."

"What do you mean, kid?" Inuyasha narrowed his gaze at her, suddenly hoping he really _had _been alone when he said those things to Kagome.

"You miss Lady Kagome because you love her," Rin replied simply. When Inuyasha looked away, she laughed. "It's obvious how you feel about her. You can't hide it. Anyway, I'm positive she'll come back, no matter what the others think."

He mumbled something under his breath, but she cheerfully ignored it. "You want to know how I can be so sure?" she asked him.

He cut his eyes back. "How?"

She smiled. "I have the same faith in Lord Sesshoumaru." Her gaze drifted off to the distance as she lovingly mentioned his brother's name. "We aren't so very different, Master Inuyasha. We've both been abandoned in the past. My parents and brothers were killed by bandits when I was very young, and I was left to fend for myself." The look in her eyes was troubled as the memory passed through her mind. "Not until I met Lord Sesshoumaru did I have any hope of finding someone to love again, someone who would take care of me."

Inuyasha looked at his companion with new eyes. Even though she was still so young, the cast of her expression and the troubled note in her voice beget years of maturity. He didn't know her entire back story, but now maybe he understood part of her bond with his brother. He could certainly see the parallels between her chance meeting with him and his encountering Kagome. After all the strain and misery Kikyo had put him through, Kagome's willingness to stay with him spoke volumes. She had slowly brought him out of his shell, taught him what it meant to trust again. It was why he was certain he couldn't live without her.

"We have to believe in them, Master Inuyasha," Rin said again, new conviction in her voice. "We've seen it, we've _lived_ it. We know the agony of desperation and loneliness. We have to believe in our bond, because if we don't, there's nothing left for us." She paused, taking a deep breath and suddenly looking well older than her years. "You know Lady Kagome, the workings of her mind and heart. I haven't known her for as long, but even I know she'd never leave without the promise of a return."

Inuyasha sighed. "I just wish I could be with her," he said. "I want to know what she's doing, what her plan is for the jewel." He looked down at his hands. "I want to _help_ her."

"You _are_ helping her. You let her go when she had to leave," Rin replied. "Now you must trust that she will return."

.xxxxx.

_This probably wasn't what Mom had in mind when she badgered me to enroll in university,_ Kagome thought as she took her place among the students milling around the gymnasium. She gathered her bow and bag and sat down on the bleachers, idly listening to the passing conversations among her classmates. She felt a twinge of envy towards them; she tried to remember the last time she felt so carefree and light-hearted as they seemed to be. As if she didn't have a care in the world; as if history didn't depend on her actions.

Oh, the envy.

A trio of instructors stood at the head of the crowd. One of them clapped her hands to quiet them. "Welcome, everyone, to Advanced Archery! I am Ms. Sugiyama, and this is Mr. Morigami." The younger of the two men standing with her nodded his head. "I hope you realize what the name of this class implies, that you have considerable skill with a bow and arrow." She looked around the room, a smile warming her words. "I see some of you brought your own equipment. If you didn't, that's okay; we have extra bows up here." She gestured to her right.

"Sensei Hitoma is our head instructor," she continued, indicating the older gentleman of the trio. "He will be leading the class after he sees a demonstration of your abilities. We will be forming small groups of like-skilled teams for the first part of the semester. There will be a test at mid-term, and then the groups will be reassembled." She paused as a murmur rose among the group of students. "Sensei Hitoma, along with Mr. Morigami and myself, will evaluate you on your shooting technique and classify you into the initial groups. Any questions?"

Eyes met eyes, but no hands were raised.

"Good." Ms. Sugiyama looked pleased. "Form a line against the far wall, and we will begin."

Kagome, one of the few who didn't make a rush for the pile of bows, was near the front of the line. She gripped the Shikon Jewel, in place around her neck, in an attempt to calm her nerves. She'd never shot a target for a technique evaluation before; in fact, that was part of the reason she'd decided to audit this class. After attempting to teach Rin, she found out just how woeful and peculiar her style really was. Near the end, Kaede was correcting her form so much, she let the older priestess take over the training completely.

_Well, I might as well get the ego-crushing over with, _she told herself as she shuffled forward in the line. _ This is for Inuyasha, after all._ It had taken her the better part of a week to get out of the house, but the seed of the idea had been planted in her head long before that. She felt instinctively that ultimate control of the jewel would come with improving her archery skills. The faster and better she got, the sooner she could return to him and the rest of her friends.

"Next!"

The sharp command broke Kagome away from her thoughts. She nodded to Ms. Sugiyama and stepped up to the line. She raised her bow and nocked an arrow, but the instructor interrupted her.

"What is your name?" Ms. Sugiyama asked, approaching her.

"Higurashi Kagome," she replied, lowering her arms.

The instructor gave a long look to her bow. "Where did you get this longbow?" she asked, reaching out as if she was about to touch an antique.

"Family heirloom," Kagome choked out. She eyed her bow as well. It was a plain black longbow, simply made, with a reinforced grip. She saw nothing particularly special about it, though she knew of its magical powers. In fact, it was the mystical bow from Mt. Asuza Kikyo had given her upon her death. Could her instructor somehow know this as well?

Ms. Sugiyama shook her head in amazement. "This bow is incredibly well-preserved, Ms. Higurashi! Did you learn to shoot with it?"

Kagome was puzzled. _Why is she asking me all this?_ "Well, no, I learned to shoot with a short bow, but I eventually graduated to this one."

"Very interesting," the instructor said, stepping away from the line. "Please, fire."

Kagome shook her head to gather her wits about her. She was nervous enough about showing an expert her rather odd form, but with the third degree for a warm up, she was feeling even worse. Nevertheless, she managed to compose herself in rapid time. She set her posture, raised the bow, nocked an arrow, and shot. Her arrow hit the far target with precision.

Ms. Sugiyama was still nodding. "Very impressive, Ms. Higurashi. I'd like to speak with you after class."

"Right," Kagome said, moving away from the line of students. She slipped back to her spot on the bleachers, feeling confused and embarrassed. First the questions about her equipment, now this? Was she overconfident in thinking she was ready for _advanced_ archery? Surely three years of battle experience was worth a few beginners' classes!

With approximately forty students in the class, it took the entire time period for the initial evaluation. Kagome felt better when she witnessed others being questioned as she had been, but found she was the only one asked to stay after class. Reluctantly, she approached the trio of instructors as the other students filed out of the gym.

"Higurashi!" Ms. Sugiyama greeted her. "We have been talking about you. Sensei Hitoma would like a word with you."

Kagome tried to swallow past the lump in her throat as she turned to face the old man. He looked a little like her grandfather in his kimono and hakama. "Sensei," she acknowledged.

"Higurashi," he replied. "You have impressed my instructor with your abilities."

"I have?" Kagome said, surprised.

"Indeed. And with such an ancient bow, no less." Sensei Hitoma paused. "How long have you practiced archery?"

"About three years," Kagome replied. "I'm pretty good with moving targets, too."

Sensei Hitoma nodded. "That is evident. You have some odd habits, but nothing that cannot be changed. I would ask you two things, Higurashi. First of all, would you be interested in a supplemental class on Olympic-level competitive archery?"

Kagome's jaw dropped. "You think I'm good enough for the _Olympics_?" she fairly screeched.

Sensei Hitoma only smiled. "You have the potential, yes."

"Wow!" she breathed. This was hardly the news she was expecting! Her smile was so wide she thought her jaw might crack.

"Another thing I'd ask you to consider is kyūdō," he continued. "You seem to have the natural characteristics of form for that sport, and it would help strengthen your mind and body for competition." He laughed as he looked into her still-shocked face. "Please, these are only suggestions. If you are interested in my extra class, let me know. I could recommend you to a kyūdō instructor, as well."

"Yes, Sensei," she blurted. "I'll let you know!" She walked out of the gym, her head spinning with ideas and possibilities. Of course! Why hadn't she thought about kyūdō before? Her grandfather had even been badgering Sota into taking lessons of late, claiming it was his duty as the heir to the shrine.

_Kikyo practiced kyūdō as part of her shrine duties, _she thought, excitement growing in her stomach. _It's got to be the key to the jewel!_ Her leisurely stroll home quickened into a full-bore run, as the need to speak with her grandfather suddenly became overwhelming in importance.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. _

_The character Ry__ū__tatsu and the villagers of the western lands are original to this story._

_The title "House of the Moon" is original to Resmiranda's _Tales from the House of the Moon_. It is used here in homage to said fantastic story. _

_This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he looked out over the valley. In the distance, perched atop a strategic cliff, lay his childhood home. It was buffeted on the north and west by the sea; to the south laid a valley used by the human population; and to the east was the continuation of the mountain range to which the property once belonged. Even though he was fifty miles away, he could smell the tang of the sea air. It was a scent he hadn't encountered in a long time, one that had the power to trigger memories he'd long ago buried deep within himself. If he let his eyes glaze over, he could almost go back in time to his training days…to hear his father's harsh commands…to feel the frustration and shame those words inspired in him.

He shook himself from the daze, honing back in on the present. Today was the day he would win back his home. Behind him stood his army of fellow inuyoukai, most of them from these southern lands. Koga and his tribe would attack from the eastern mountains, and the northern dog demon tribe had agreed to send a force to attack from that direction. The attack would be simultaneous, a literal ambush on the dragon tribe occupying the House of the Moon.

He took another deep breath, thinking through his plan one final time. He had instructed his fellow leaders to have no mercy on the enemy, but to save their leader, Ryūtatsu, for him. This was not only because he wanted the satisfaction of that death at his own blade, but because he knew how tricky it would be to defeat the dragon taiyoukai. Ryūtatsu, in his true form, had thick skin akin to steel, absolutely impenetrable. He also had access to his natural power over the elements. The dragon youkai tribe was feared and resented because of their close association with nature. Ryūtatsu could stir the sea, whip the wind, make the earth rumble and shatter when he was in his true form.

All around him, Sesshoumaru could feel the rising tide of youki as the warriors prepared for battle. The sky was beginning to darken as the strong demonic aura surged through the air. He felt the pull of it, the call for his own youki to be drawn out. He felt his claws grow against his palms and his fangs lengthen against his lips. Anger and pride boiled over as the moment approached.

"Attack!" he bellowed. The echo of his fellow leaders' commands rang in his ears, and the group launched into the air.

He led his group with record-breaking speed. Their feet did not touch the ground as they advanced. Their destination was the mountains. This was not a time to engage the human population of the valley; this battle concerned only youkai.

He was pleased to see that his allies had a firm upper hand by the time his group arrived in the courtyard. The warriors fanned out among the crowd of surprised dragons, and the clang of metal on metal rang through the air. A large portion of Ryūtatsu's warriors had already been cut down, but fresh waves of them were pouring out of the main building, wearing protective armor and wielding weapons.

Someone in the crowd announced Sesshoumaru's presence, and immediately the focus of attention was on him. A surge of dragon warriors came at him, but he was able to fend them off with his poison claws. He had no compunction about engaging in hand-to-hand combat; the thrill of killing washed over him like hot water on a cold day.

He noticed that a new group had joined the fray; his father's former vassals took up their meager weapons with renewed vigor against their oppressors. They were a ragtag group at best, but they fought with hard-earned vengeance. Black blood rained from the sky, and the courtyard of his stately childhood home was soon littered with corpses.

Sesshoumaru withdrew his bloody arm from an enemy sentinel's stomach, the poor beast howling in agony as he went down, felled by poison. All of this had been terribly fascinating, but he was wondering one thing: where, exactly, was the dragon taiyoukai? Neither hide nor hair of Ryūtatsu could be found among the battling legions.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, watch out!"

Sesshoumaru moved swiftly to the left, leaving his would-be attacker gutting an after-image. He swiped at the dragon's back, earning a grunt of pain and the clatter of metal as his reward. The sentinel's armor was shattered, but he was unhurt by the attack. The dragon took another wild swing with his sword, but didn't live to regret the decision. Sesshoumaru sent a cloud of his poison into the sentinel's face, immediately paralyzing his muscles and collapsing his lungs. The warrior dropped like a lead weight, his face frozen in surprise and horror.

"That was a close one," someone breathed in his ear. Sesshoumaru slapped the side of his face, withdrawing the blood-stained hand to see Myoga's form reinflating from the hit.

"Myoga, where is Ryūtatsu?" he demanded without preamble.

"I do not know, my lord, but I can tell you that he has taken up residence in your father's rooms. Perhaps –"

Myoga's stumbling response was cut off by a blast of flames, which came from inside the castle. The building was soon overcome by fire, forcing the battle waging within the courtyard to move further down the side of the mountain. Sesshoumaru was momentarily blinded by the light; he thrust himself up into the air and automatically gripped the hilt of Bakusaiga. When he looked back down, he could sense a growing tide of red youki at the heart of the fire.

"Nice of you to come crawling back," Ryūtatsu mocked, his form rising above the flames of the burning building.

Sesshoumaru glared at him, forcefully reigning in his youki's response to Ryūtatsu's challenge. The dragon prince was also in humanoid form. He was of a similar build to Sesshoumaru, with flaming red hair tied into a queue atop his head. His armor consisted of long metal plates across his chest and shoulders, all fired white-hot with his demon fire. He wore clothing evocative of the mainland, his ancestral country. The only feature reminiscent of his true form was his long, scaly tail, tipped with fire, which swished around him, displaying his irritation.

"I like the way you lead your forces, Ryūtatsu," Sesshoumaru shot back. "Nothing says 'great warrior' like the use of a youkai shield."

Ryūtatsu growled in response, drawing his sword. The blade was long and straight, swirling with the dragon's considerable youki. Sesshoumaru found it not unlike his old blade, Tokijn. He smirked in response. "I've broken better swords than you'll ever master."

That was enough to entice Ryūtatsu to swing the blade; Sesshoumaru moved out of the way with time to spare, sending a poison blast in response. Ryūtatsu laughed as the poison sank into his body. "Is that all you have, you mangy mutt?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He knew that his best chance to slay his enemy was to keep him in this humanoid form. His plan was to weaken this form enough to kill him with one sweep of Bakusaiga. He unleashed another wave of poison.

Ryūtatsu again laughed at the strike, but his body told another story. His youki rebelled when hit; it was growing stronger as it fought to preserve his life. "You think a little poison will fell me? Your father couldn't kill mine even in his true form, and you have that same fear, you dirty dog." Ryūtatsu shot a blast of fire down into the fighting throngs below them, setting the courtyard ablaze.

Sesshoumaru did not let his gaze wander below, but he had finally been pushed to unsheathe his sword. He gripped it with both hands and started to swirl it around in the air. He built up enough wind energy to put out the fire on his comrades and to blow across the sea, raising angry waves. He grinned an evil grin of his own as he took control of these elements, powers locked against Ryūtatsu while in this form. His enemy's youki struggled, and Ryūtatsu began to transform.

Sesshoumaru saw his opening; with one muscle-shrieking strike, he unleashed his ultimate attack. The youki-strengthened blast enveloped his enemy, blocking out Ryūtatsu's natural red light with a blinding blue one. The strike was enough to send Sesshoumaru backwards, and he actually felt Tenseiga pulse against his hip.

As the explosion of power finally subsided, he was pleased to see that he was successful in stopping the dragon taiyoukai's transformation. Ryūtatsu's broken body floated down to the open sea, landing with little fanfare among the swirling waves. Sesshoumaru followed overhead, noting how far out he was, gauging the possibility of another attack from this angle. He was about to turn back when something made his entire being freeze.

"You have not heard the last from me," came Ryūtatsu's strained voice. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he saw the dragon's mouth move. He was in a semi-transformed state, with one arm completely hacked off, and one of his legs cut short just above the knee. There was a large gash across his torso, but amazingly, he was still alive. His youki was strengthening as he sank into the sea, out of sight.

Sesshoumaru remained where he was, hovering in the sky. The threat hardly seemed valid now, but he knew he had to tread carefully. _Ry__ū__tatsu is not dead, _he thought._ The sea will heal him. _He turned back towards the mountains. _I must prepare myself and my home._

He drifted down to the smoking remains of the castle's walls, landing softly in the corner that once housed his father's training rooms. He replaced his sword at his side and pushed his blood-soaked hair out of his face. He gazed out among the broken bodies that littered his once-beautiful home, grimly noting that Koga, Jaken, and Myoga were among the survivors. That made him happy, even if it did not show on his face.

He was surprised to see his father's vassals rush towards him, eager to prostrate before him. "Welcome home, Lord Sesshoumaru!" they gushed, pressing themselves to the ground at his feet.

"Our enemy Ryūtatsu is gone, but not forgotten," Sesshoumaru said as the crowd gathered around. "We must rebuild this castle, stronger than before, and defend it with vengeance previously unknown." The vassals cheered in response, and his allies looked at him grudgingly.

The time for negotiations was coming; he had several bargains to uphold for the use of the wolf demon and regional inuyoukai tribes. But there was a new peace about him, even standing among the bloodshed and fire destruction.

_I am home_, he thought, his heart filling with pride.

.xxxxx.

The villagers of the western lands had long lived with the clashes of their youkai neighbors, but it had been decades since the sky had last blackened with such haste. The farmers were minding their own business, harvesting their fields as they always had, when the ominous clouds formed.

Only a few were still alive who had witnessed the last clash of youkai; they were not along those toiling outside. When the sky became dark as night, the farmers panicked for fear of a gruesome storm coming in off the sea.

What they saw was much worse.

"Is this the end of the world?" one man cried when the blackened blood began to rain from the sky. They entire village population huddled around the headman's hut, looking for answers from the elderly among them. Women and children shrieked and cried, their panic only worsening when fire suddenly split the sky and began to burn down the mountain.

One old man looked more angry than upset. "It's those damn youkai fighting again," he swore. "When they do battle, we all suffer for it! That mountain will burn to the ground and then we'll have no protection from the sea. We must do something about them!"

The headman looked at him, his eyes wild with fear. "But what can we do? They are youkai and we are merely humans!"

The old man sat up a bit straighter, feeling more important as eyes focused on him. "We must find and hire a demon-slayer!" he announced. His words were punctuated with a huge blast of wind, which swirled around the village with cyclone force. Children were plucked out of their mother's arms and carried away, leading to even more cries and screams.

And suddenly it was quiet again; the sky was still pitch black, but the wind was calm and the sea was still. The sobs of the women of the missing children drowned out everything else for a moment, but the headman soon regained control of the crowd.

"We shouldn't have to live like this!" a man shouted, wiping black blood from his forehead. "This is our land, not theirs! They can't steal our children and ruin our crops!"

The din of the crowd rose with like-minded vigor, until the headman almost lost control of them. He struggled, but managed to be heard above the rest once again. "The old man is right! We will seek out the village of the demon-slayers and bring one to defend us!"

The crowd calmed down, all eyes once again focusing on the old man. "Do you know where we can find them, these demon-slayers?" the headman asked him.

The old man closed his eyes and let his head fall back. "They are buried deep in the south and east, but I think I can find them once again. They are the only ones strong enough to rid us of this demonic aura."

"Then it's settled. We'll send three of our finest men with you to hire a demon-slayer," the headman decided.

The crowd cheered, and men began to step forward to be selected for the journey.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

_It's nice to be travelling again_, Miroku thought to himself. He gripped his staff with both hands and closed his eyes for a moment. The breeze was nice, crisp and cool with the bite of autumn. Plus, he had to admit he was very much enjoying being so close to Sango again. All that purification during their time at Mushin's temple had been almost too much for him to handle. She was his fiancée, dammit, and he _wanted_ to touch her. There was nothing wrong with that!

Not that he'd gotten much hand-to-flesh time in since their departure. Sango had been on edge ever since Mushin told her about sending the mysterious boy to her village. She had wanted to leave that very evening; only his complete inability to move stopped her. It had taken him a week to recover from the surgery on his hand, and he thought Sango was going to go insane in the meantime.

Now they _were_ finally alone, and away from the holy grounds of the temple, but still there were complications. His right hand was still heavily bandaged; he couldn't cop a feel with it even if he wanted to. And then there was the whole matter of this strange bag she carried. The small brown pack lay squarely on her back, and it was fairly bursting with all the items she'd fashioned during their time at the temple. Not only did it block premium access to her backside, but it meant he was stuck carrying Hiraikotsu. Sango's weapon was incredibly heavy, and the strap dug painfully into his shoulder.

He smiled and opened his eyes again. He'd withstand all this pain and more for her, though. Her excitement was contagious; he felt his own heart speed up as they drew closer and closer to the village of the demon slayers. He loosed his grip on his staff as Sango leaned forward to whisper something in Kirara's ear. The cat purred in response and began to descend.

"Sango, don't be too hasty," he warned as they landed with a soft thump.

She turned and smiled at him, happiness radiating from her. She'd never been more beautiful to him. "Don't be silly, Miroku," she replied, sliding from Kirara's back. "Nothing could ruin this moment for me." Compulsively, she grabbed his left hand and began to run towards the walls of the village.

She halted suddenly as she entered the gates. He slanted a look at her from the corner of his eye. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, her grip on his hand tightening slightly. It was the first time they'd been back since burying her family and friends here, so he understood her apprehension.

"That was my house," she said, her voice strangely hollow. She pointed to the largest hut near the center of the village, her smile slipping from her face.

"Take your time," Miroku said, bringing his arm around her shoulder and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Sango nodded and stepped forward. She pushed the front door flap aside and entered the house, taking another deep breath as she did so. "It's so strange to be back here," she said softly.

Miroku didn't feel compelled to reply; he was content to let her move at her own pace and follow in her shadow. She crossed the room as if in a daze, as if she didn't register anything except the connecting doorway to the back room of the hut. Silently they crossed that threshold.

Sango suddenly stopped and fell to her knees. "Someone's been here," she breathed, touching the discarded blankets near a pallet on the floor.

"And recently, it appears," Miroku mused. His eyes lifted up and cast a glance at the side wall. There was another doorway there, the cover wafting gently with the breeze. "That leads outside?"

Sango followed his gaze. "Yes, out to the porch." She stood and walked over to it, still in her strange trance. She peered out for a moment, then pushed the covering aside completely and bolted outside.

"Sango?" Miroku asked, following her. She stood right outside the door, gripping the railing of the porch until her knuckles were white. "Is everything okay?"

Tears filled her eyes. "Kohaku," she choked out. "Somehow, he _knew_."

Miroku looked out to the small field behind the hut. It was a training ground of some sort, with a ring of wooden spikes stuck in the earth. A figure was in the middle of the circle, throwing a weapon in a consistent pattern. He appeared to be aiming at rocks that had been placed atop the flat surface of the spikes. His back was to them, but even Miroku recognized him from such an angle.

The little boy, once lost, was now found.

Sango burst onto the patch of grass, her arms opening in an ever-growing embrace as she approached the boy from behind. "Kohaku!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Let me go!" the boy cried, pushing away the unfamiliar and unexpected arms. He whipped around, raising his weapon. Miroku was off like a shot when he saw it glinting high in the air.

The boy was breathing harshly as he stared at them. "Who are you? Why are you here?" he commanded.

"Do you not recognize me, Kohaku?" Sango asked. She did not raise her arms in defense, only stared at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Why do you call me by that name?" the boy demanded to know. Miroku noticed a slight tremor in the hand holding the weapon. It fell half an inch as the boy hesitated.

"Because that is your name," Sango replied. She reached out for him with a cautious hand, touching the kimono he wore. "You are my brother."

The boy followed the line of her arm, glancing down at the material she gripped in her hand. "I found this in the hut," he said. "The one I had was torn and bloody, and I thought…since the village was abandoned…I could…have it."

Sango bit back a sob, and Miroku's heart constricted at her pain. "I, too, recognize you," he stated, bringing the boy's confused gaze to meet his. "That weapon you wield, I have seen you use it before. To slaughter people."

The boy lowered the weapon he held, a long sickle attached to a chain. "Then you know," he breathed. "You see my sins, monk. You can heal my soul!" He suddenly fell to his knees and bowed before Miroku. "Please, help me, lord monk!"

Miroku stared down at the boy's head, distraught. He had no memory, and refused to believe what his own sister told him! Would it be him who reopened the mortal wounds of this family? Would it be him who told this boy of his past, who brought the horror of his own actions back to him?

Sango knelt beside him and embraced him once again. "Please believe me, Kohaku," she pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "I have searched so long for you. I will not let you go."

His broken expression met Sango's. "I want to believe you, my lady," he said. "I have been staying in this place for almost a fortnight, and something is on the brink of my memory. That's why I stole this kimono, why I'm staying in that hut. I will return everything, I will pay penance for my deeds! But I will not deceive you, willingly or not. My pain is mine alone."

He pushed out of her arms once again, turning to Miroku and putting his head to the ground once more. "Lord monk, I beg of you! Purify these weapons and help my soul find peace!" He hesitated for a moment, holding the posture, then cried out and thrust himself away from them, hurtling back towards the hut with great speed.

Sango covered her face with her hands, unable to control the sobs that wrenched from her body. Miroku hugged her close, murmuring encouraging words to her, willing her to lean on him and let go of her sorrow. _So it's come to this_, he thought, closing his eyes and cupping Sango's cheek against his own.

.xxxxx.

"Are you ready, Sota?" Kagome asked, looking at her younger brother with impatience. "We don't want to be late!"

"How can you be so cheery so early in the morning?" he grumbled, digging his chopsticks into his breakfast. She continued to glare at him until he gave up and stuffed the eggs in his mouth as fast as he could. "All right, already! Let's go." He shoved back from the kitchen table and followed her out the door. She was already in her shoes at to the end of the courtyard, tapping her foot anxiously as he slid into his shoes.

Grandpa and Mama Higurashi watched them leave, their wry smiles giving their expressions commonality. Mama sighed and shook her head, gathering the dirty dishes her children had left behind. "It's good to see some life back in Kagome's cheeks," she said as she cleared the table.

Grandpa nodded in agreement. "She has a purpose again," he replied.

"Yes, though I wish it had more to do with school and less to do with archery," her mother noted. She piled the dishes in the sink and turned on the water, letting it grow warm before beginning the wash. "I haven't seen her friends around here in ages."

"It seems she's gotten caught up in her life on the other side of the well," Grandpa said, a note of pride in his voice. "She's changed quite a bit in the last three years."

Mama turned to look at her father-in-law, unable to conceal the worry in her eyes. "And I'm not sure it's been for the better. The more time she spends over there, the less interested she seems to be in her _actual_ life." She sighed. "I guess I should be glad she's at least taking these archery classes, and dragging Sota to kyūdō on Saturdays. Anything is better than moping out by the Sacred Tree all day."

She turned back to the sink. Those first few days that Kagome had been home, she did little else but stay at the base of the Sacred Tree. She sat there, staring out into the middle distance, for the length of the day. Sometimes she'd cry, but mostly she'd just sit there, doing nothing. A week later, she announced she was going to enroll at the university. Mama was secretly happy at this development; she hoped it meant that Kagome's attachment to the strange world across the well was lessening, and she was moving on with her life in the present.

All such hope was shattered when Kagome announced which class she wanted to take. Advanced Archery. Of all possible classes offered at all the universities in Tokyo, _that_ was the one that interested her? And the _only_ one, no less! The one skill she'd picked up in her adventures and battles. No, instead of loosening the ties that bound her to the past, she was attempting to strengthen them.

Mama was supportive, of course. She wanted nothing more than her daughter's happiness, but that didn't mean she couldn't be concerned about her as well.

A slight chuckle from Grandpa brought her out of her thoughts. "Don't tell me you've forgotten the feeling of lost love," he said softly, rising from his seat at the table and hobbling towards her. His feet were slowing in his advanced age.

A stab of pain sliced through Mama's chest. "Of course not," she replied, scrubbing a dish vigorously. She felt her father-in-law's hand on her shoulder.

"That is what Kagome struggles with," he said softly, giving her an affectionate squeeze. "She has been separated from the one she loves, and she is learning the painful lessons of dealing with those feelings."

Emotion welled deep in Mama's chest. She bit her lip to keep from crying. She put another plate under the suds and scrubbed away. Grandpa regarded her with a keen eye. "As hard as it is, Kagome is growing up and making her own decisions about her life. We can't force her to stay here with us, just as Inuyasha can't keep her on that side of the well with him. We all have to respect whatever decision she makes, and support her."

Mama nodded in agreement. "Of course," she replied. _But that doesn't mean I can't try to convince her…_

.xxxxx.

Kagome learned quickly why her instructors at the university had been curious about her bow. When she showed up for her first class, Sensei Hitoma had given her a recurve bow and carbon/alloy arrows in place of her familiar longbow and wooden arrows. "This is what we use in competition," he had told her, and the implication was obvious – this is what they'd use not only in Advanced Archery, but also in his supplemental Olympic-competition class.

The recurve bow was similar to her longbow; the main difference was that instead of straight limbs attached to the bowstring, the limbs curved slightly forward when strung. She found it hard to control the bow's enormous power, especially considering how far back and how hard she was used to drawing the string. However, slowly but surely, she was getting used to using the complicated fiberglass bow and the lightweight arrows. Sensei Hitoma suggested she buy her own bow soon, so she could modify it to her specifications and become stronger with it, instead of using the assorted bows he had collected for his classes.

She took Advanced Archery at the university twice a week (Mondays and Wednesdays), the special Olympics class, also at the university, once a week (Fridays), and practiced kyūdō twice a week (Thursdays and Saturdays) at a local dojo. Her grandfather had suggested it, since he had known the instructor practically his entire life. He'd also suggested Sota take the class, too, as part of his duties as the next Higurashi shrine priest. Sota had grumbled about it, but that didn't slow Kagome down in the least. She found she really enjoyed the ancient martial art. It was quite calming and peaceful; on top of that, it made her feel more confident in her abilities.

The siblings entered the dojo with a few minutes to spare. They slipped into the locker rooms to change their clothes; they practiced their kyūdō skills in traditional kimono and hakama. Kagome pulled her hair back with a hair ribbon, the sense of déjà vu washing over her. How many times had she worn a similar outfit in the past, when her school uniforms were ruined in one way or the other?

She quickly joined Sota on the mats of the dojo, where the instructor was putting them through warm-ups. The air was calm, relaxing. The walls were sparsely decorated; the dominant feature was a mirror in front of the twenty-odd students, which was used to correct form. They weren't yet working with arrows; they were only now using the great yumi bows as they practiced the positions and holds. It was a bit like yoga to Kagome's mind; concentration on the connection between the body and soul was paramount.

"Let us begin," the instructor said in a soft, smooth voice. "Ashibumi." There was a shuffling noise as the class stood in a single file line at pre-prescribed places on the floor. Small lines were drawn parallel to the front wall. Kagome placed her feet so that they were an equal distance apart from the line on either side, thrusting her left side out front.

The instructor walked around the room, correcting placement and body turns. "Dozukuri," he announced, moving on to the next step in setup. Kagome adjusted her body, finding equilibrium in her shoulders and hips in her stance. Ideally, they would also be split by the line between her feet. It still felt strange to her, standing like this, but the instructor did not stop to rearrange her.

"Yugamae." The instructor walked back to the head of the class. "Step one: torikake." This was the step to prepare the bow in the hands. Kagome first gripped the bowstring with her right hand. The yumi yawned in front of her. The giant bow stood two meters in height, soaring high above her head when held upright. The grip was on the lower third of the bottom limb, which was inherently easier than trying to grasp it in its middle.

"Step two: tenouchi," the instructor said, after a moment. She positioned her left hand on the grip, wrapping and rewrapping her fingers around it until she found a comfortable hold.

"Step three: monomi." Kagome's head turned and focused on the mirror in front of her. Eventually, this would be the target she would shoot at. As it was, she stared at her reflection as well as those of her classmates.

The instructor nodded into the mirror; it appeared everyone had good form to this point. "Uchiokoshi," he said, and another flutter of movement crossed the room. Kagome raised the bow above her head. She felt the most stretch in this position, but had to admit the long lines of her arms and legs complemented the length of the bow. It was quite beautiful in isolation, but it hurt like hell for one unaccustomed to the weight of the yumi. Kagome still found the bow heavy, and the grip awkward, unbalanced. The sleeves of her kimono brushed her cheeks as they slid down her arms.

"Hikiwake," came the next command. Finally, she could move her arms! She brought the bow down in front of her, simultaneously pulling back on the bowstring and pushing forward on the grip. It was a revelation the first time she'd done it; it took so much pressure off her right arm and balanced the weight of tension across her shoulders.

"Remember, class, the arrow would be between your eyebrows at this point," the instructor reminded them. "We will begin using arrows soon, so concentrate on this motion, remember this position." He walked around the room quite a bit now, adjusting the height of elbows and length of bowstrings being pulled taut. When he was satisfied with the whole of the class, he continued. "Kai. Continue into the full draw."

Kagome was only too happy to do this; holding the bow in the hikiwake position was stiff and uncomfortable. She would be happy when they started using arrows, when these jerky motions would be smoothed out. She drew the string back to her ear, her fingers creasing just below her cheek.

"Careful, Ms. Higurashi," the instructor contended. "You tend to lean to your right. Keep your arrow in line with your shoulders." Kagome nodded, adjusting herself and picturing an arrow shaft between her fingers. She concentrated on the image reflected in front of her, imagining the point of her arrow gathering white magic.

"Hanare." A whip of wind blew through the room as twenty bowstrings were released at once. Right hands were slightly raised into the air, all frozen in approximately the same position. Kagome concentrated hard on keeping her feet planted, resisting the urge to swing around after the shot.

"Zanshin. Release the concentration from firing the arrow." Kagome closed her eyes for a split second, allowing her muscles to relax from their ironclad positions. She brought her hand down and readjusted her grip on the yumi. It continued to amaze her; the bow shifted in her hand and she never noticed it. Somehow, at that moment, she was completely immersed in her thoughts, her muscles merely making involuntary motions.

Simply amazing!

The class went through the exercises a few more times before ending for the day. Kagome changed back into her street clothes and waited in the lobby for her brother to emerge from the locker room. She watched the people passing by outside the window, her hand absently finding the Shikon Jewel around her neck. For a moment she felt quite removed from the scene, as if she was the outsider looking in. This feeling hadn't really lessened in the time since her return from the past. She knew, logically, that this was _when_ she belonged in the timeline, but her heart told a different story.

Her longing for Inuyasha certainly hadn't decreased during her time in the modern era, nor the feeling of missing her other friends. It was funny; she didn't really feel like she belonged in either time period. Whenever she was in one, she missed something about the other. She wasn't sure how long she could keep up this double life.

"Ready, sis?" Sota was looking at her with some concern as he threw his backpack across his shoulders.

"Ready!" she replied, her voice a bit too cheery. She dropped the hand that had been playing with the jewel around her neck, and the two started down the street towards the shrine.

She was surprised to see her mother sitting out by the Sacred Tree upon their return. Sota was oblivious, hurrying back inside the main house for lunch. Kagome slowed her stride, looking at her mother curiously.

"Kagome," her mother said, waving her over. "I think we need to talk."

.xxxxx.

_Author's note: I have never attended a re__al kyūdō class__, and there isn't an instruction video or training session on the web that I've been able to find, so any mistakes in the scene I completely and heartily claim. I tried to imagine what a beginning class would be like, and it seems that the concentration on correct form would be paramount, especially before they started shooting actual arrows. I realize I left out quite a few details, mostly relating to equipment; this won't be the last scene with __kyūdō__, so all will be covered in due time._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

Kagome looked with apprehension towards her mother, who had made a comfortable seat on the bench below the Sacred Tree. She had been expecting this, almost dreading it. She knew her mother wouldn't let this situation go unquestioned. They hadn't really talked since she'd returned from the feudal era a few weeks before, and as supportive as her mother was, Kagome also knew she was concerned. What mother wouldn't be?

"Mama," she greeted her, sweeping the sleeping Buyo off the bench. The cat gave an unhappy yowl at being suddenly disturbed, reluctantly settling down between Mama's feet and closing his eyes again.

"Kagome," her mother returned. "I think it's time we talked about this."

"You're wondering why I didn't register at the university," Kagome stated, already knowing the answer to her unasked question. Her eyes slipped down to stare at her shoes.

Mama put her arm around Kagome's shoulders. "I'm concerned about you, dear. You haven't really spoken about the past since returning here. You sat out beside this tree and cried for three days straight, then announced you wanted to take archery classes." She paused, thinking carefully about how she wanted to broach the subject. "Your quest is over, no?"

Kagome shrugged. "Yes, our original quest ended. We defeated Naraku and completed the jewel."

"Then you've done what you set out to do? What reason would you have for returning?" her mother asked, forming the words with the gentlest tone possible.

Kagome sighed, reaching for the jewel around her neck. "My business isn't finished there. The jewel is still with me, and is still drawing me back there."

"Is the jewel the only thing connecting you to the past?" Mama questioned.

Kagome's hair fell over her face; she squeezed the jewel as she contemplated the answer. "No, Mama. I love Inuyasha, and I don't know how to continue on without him."

Mama wanted to point out that she existed perfectly well without him for the first fifteen years of her life, but wisely held her tongue. This was the first time Kagome had admitted these feelings to her, and she felt a wisp of nostalgia at the declaration. How well she remembered her own passionate feelings for her late husband.

"What will you do when you can no longer pass through the well?" Mama asked, her hand dropping from her daughter's shoulders.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know," she replied, looking up at her mother. "I can't choose between here and there, between Inuyasha and my friends, and my family." She paused, biting her lip. "I don't want to face that decision just yet."

It was Mama's turn to sigh heavily. "I won't tell you what to do, Kagome. I _wish_ I could tell you to forget Inuyasha and your other friends, to stay here, to register at school, and to lead a normal life. I know you could never do that; not after all you've seen." Her eyes began to mist over a bit. "When you came home that first time, covered in blood and bruises and determined to go back, I wanted so badly to stop you. You never get over that feeling of wanting to protect your children from all the horror of the world."

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked back up to see her mother's teary face. _I had no idea she was so scared for me, _she thought._ She let me go, only stopping to make sure I took first aid care with me._

"I've done my best, trying to stay out of your business," her mother continued after a moment. "And you've always kept me up to date on what you were doing. But when you came back this last time and said nothing, I feared the worst. I'm still afraid, Kagome. If you go back, will you ever return?"

Kagome threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. "I could never leave you forever, Mama," she replied. "You and Sota and Grandpa, you _are _my family and I would miss you terribly. That's one of the reasons why I haven't made a decision, why I've continued to lead this double life."

Mama nodded. "Fair enough." She glanced up into the bare branches of the Sacred Tree, a sense of calm wafting over her, as if riding in on the breeze. "And the other reason?"

Kagome pulled away and lifted the jewel. "The jewel has been purified since Naraku's demise, and it's given me powers I cannot yet control. That's why I came back; I was putting my friends' lives in danger with my incompetence." She pulled off the protective pouch that held it and gazed at it thoughtfully. "I know the ultimate control of the jewel will come with strengthening my archery skills."

"And when this happens?" her mother asked, her attention drawn to the shining white orb.

Kagome faced her. "I have to go back and figure out how to wipe it off the face of the earth. It's the only way to end the vicious cycle."

"Why do you have to go back in time to do that?" Her mother brushed a lock of hair away from Kagome's face.

"The jewel was constructed with the souls of a miko and a youkai. Kikyo's death brought an end to the otherwise inherent cycle of its possession between humans and demons. The jewel drew me back in time, and only then did it come out of my body. It is my destiny to destroy it." Kagome gave a small, wry smile. "It also links me to Inuyasha. After all he's been through, it's only right that he be there when it's destroyed."

Her mother hugged her close again. "I'm afraid, so terribly afraid for you, dear. But I won't stop you."

Kagome smiled into her mother's shoulder. "Thanks, Mama. And I promise I won't leave you, if given the choice."

"I already lost one person I loved, when your father died," her mother replied. "I don't want to lose another one anytime soon."

_I wish I knew for certain what the future holds for me, _Kagome thought._ Will it come down to a choice between my family and my love for Inuyasha?_

.xxxxx.

"Master Miroku, are you certain?" Hachi asked, his concern clear on his face. He looked past Miroku to the boy, Kohaku, who was calmly chopping wood near the village square.

"Yes, this is for the best," Miroku answered him. "Go back to Kaede's village and inform Inuyasha that we will be staying here indefinitely. He and Kagome are welcome to join us, of course."

"Of course," Hachi repeated, still gazing at the solemn, silent boy. "How is Lady Sango?"

Miroku sighed, his eyes clouding over for a moment. "She has accepted the situation. Kohaku is staying at their family's hut, and we are staying nearby. She is concentrating on creating weapons from the youkai remains." Ever since Kohaku had run screaming from her embrace, Sango had been nearly as silent as the boy. Miroku was concerned about her, but happy she had focused her attention somewhere other than her disastrous reunion with her brother.

"Mm," Hachi mused. "Lady Kagome's presence would perhaps soothe her?"

Miroku nodded. "Perhaps. It is their choice to come or not, of course."

"Lord monk, I have finished gathering the firewood, as you requested." Kohaku bowed to Miroku, his face and voice somber as he announced himself.

"I'll take my leave, then," Hachi said, turning away from his dear friend. He didn't miss the sad look Miroku gave his young charge, however, before turning his back.

Hachi left the enclave of the demon-slayers and transformed into his travelling form. The air was growing colder as winter drew near; he could almost feel the snow settling in the bottom of the clouds. He knew it was in his best interest to find Inuyasha and the others soon, especially if they decided to join Miroku and Sango in the village.

He travelled with haste, making good time back to the village where the group had stayed for most of their quest to find the jewel shards. He spotted Inuyasha relatively quickly, and descended for a landing. The hanyou was in the forest near the village, his silver hair a dead giveaway from the sky, even as he hid behind a large boulder on the forest floor.

"Master Inuyasha!" he called, raising an arm to capture Inuyasha's attention. Said arm was almost shot off by an arrow, which whizzed perilously close before being buried in the trunk of a nearby tree. "Gah!"

"Nice shot, Rin," Inuyasha said, emerging from his spot behind the rock about fifty feet away. The girl beside him beamed at the praise before scampering off to collect her arrows.

"You wouldn't really shoot the messenger, would you?" Hachi asked, his voice near a screech.

Inuyasha laughed. "Of course not, Hachi. It's good to see you again. Do you bring news of Miroku and Sango?"

Hachi nodded. "They have found Kohaku," he replied.

Inuyasha stared at him. "I take it from your expression that this isn't good news?"

Hachi shrugged. "The boy doesn't remember a thing, poor soul," he said sadly. "It's most interesting; he made his way back to his home and is living there in relative peace. How many of us could do that if we'd wiped out our entire population?"

"They're at the village of the demon-slayers?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

Hachi nodded. "Indeed. Miroku sent me here to give you an update, and to invite you and Lady Kagome to return there with me." He furrowed his brow and looked around. "Ah, where is Lady Kagome?"

Inuyasha turned away from him; the girl who returned to his side provided the answer. "Lady Kagome returned to her homeland," Rin said, her arms full of arrows. "She'll be back soon, though."

"Master Inuyasha?" Hachi questioned, eyeing the hanyou's back.

Inuyasha whipped around. "You notice the distinct _lack _of youkai in this forest?" he asked through clenched teeth. "Kagome took the Shikon No Tama with her, out of concern for me and the rest of our friends' lives."

"Oh, dear," Hachi muttered. "Master Miroku and Lady Sango will be devastated to hear this news." He paused as another idea came to mind. "You are welcome to return with me, Master Inuyasha. We are staying at the demon-slayers' village indefinitely."

For a split second, Inuyasha wanted to accept the offer. Hachi watched as the wave of emotion rolled across his face before his expression closed again. In the end, he shook his head. "I promised Kagome I'd wait for her, and I will. No matter how long it takes." He sent Rin back to their hiding spot, with further instructions on how to track prey.

"You've taken up training the little girl, eh?" Hachi asked.

"Feh. She thinks my brother is going to return for her and take care of her. I know how he treats people to whom he feels obligated, so its better she learn to take care of herself," Inuyasha replied darkly.

"Well, I hope your reunion with Lady Kagome is better than Lady Sango's with her brother," Hachi said a moment later. "Master Miroku is worried about her, even if he doesn't say so out loud."

Inuyasha nodded; he could only imagine the scene. "Hachi, go back to the village and help Miroku take care of her," he urged, putting a hand to the badger's shoulder. "Sango is strong, but Kohaku has always been her weakness."

Hachi knew a dismissal when he saw one, so he merely nodded and walked away from Rin's line of fire. Should he go back and tell Miroku and Sango of Kagome's disappearance? Somehow, he didn't think this news would lift anyone's spirits…

.xxxxx.

The dragon sentinel grumbled to his companion; he was growing cold and tired, weary of this seemingly never-ending journey. "Are you certain this is where the miko sent her golem?" he asked, his tone as dark as his expression.

His cohort nodded grimly. "Yes, this is the village. If the jewel is here, I'm sure that hanyou is still sniffing about."

The dragons descended a bit in the sky, slowing their pace as the village came into view. Neither one sensed the power of the Shikon Jewel; this frustrated one and depressed the other. The sole survivors of Ryūtatsu's warrior clan, they felt the responsibility to follow up on this lead, especially now, with their leader in such physical disrepair. Of their own volition, they set out on this journey, determined to find out once and for all if the jewel was still of this world.

One of them elbowed the other. "Look, there's the hanyou that destroyed the miko's golem," he whispered. They descended further, floating just above the barren trees of the forest.

"Didn't they say he had a human girl with him?" the other asked urgently. "Is that her?"

His friend cut him off with a swift slice through the air with his hand. The hanyou's voice drifted upwards. "…took the Shikon No Tama with her…"

"So the stories _are_ true," one of the dragons breathed, his eyes lighting with surprise.

"Yes," his companion confirmed. "And apparently this girl has the jewel with her. We should tell Ryūtatsu, of course, but he'll probably only tell us to follow her and take it from her."

"Hm, I don't want to do anything without him knowing," the first warrior worried. "You saw what he did to the miko. He doesn't yet believe the jewel is still around."

"He will," the second said resolutely. "Especially now, after the damage that damned mutt did to him during battle. In order to seek revenge, he needs the power of the jewel to heal his wounds completely."

"Right," the first agreed. "Let's head back and tell him of this development."

The two began to fly higher in the sky, moving westward, over the ocean, to the place where Ryūtatsu was sheltered. This news was sure to please him, and earn them a mighty reward!


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for your views and reviews! I have tried to contact my reviewers via the email option here, but I noticed that a test email went into my spam filter. I've answered some questions and made some observations in these emails; for the most part I prefer for the story to tell itself, but I'm always happy to clarify if asked. So – if you've reviewed this story, check your spam filters!_

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

_The character Ryūtatsu is original to this story._

_The title "House of the Moon" is original to Resmiranda's _Tales from the House of the Moon_. It is used here in homage to said fantastic story. _

_This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

Sesshoumaru gazed down at the stack of documents before him, doing his best to keep his eyes from straying to the window. He glared at the carefully etched record at the top of the stack with intense concentration, as if he could glean its contents through sheer force of will.

It was no use.

He looked up and to his right, watching as the snowflakes dusted the windowpane. The weather was dreary, overcast and gray, but the flurries lightened the mood. The freshly fallen blanket of snow made the scene outside beam with innocence and purity, as if this place hadn't been a battleground scant months before.

His vassals and allies had proven quite loyal. It had only been three months, but already the House of the Moon had been restored – the main dwelling, that is. Sesshoumaru had led the planning of the structure himself, but had been largely absent during construction, due to his obligations to the inuyoukai and wolf demon tribes. While he was off negotiating peace treaties and offering his support in petty squabbles, his vassals had put up the entire edifice. Only the onset of winter stopped their feverish building spree. It was quite the gift to come home to.

He decided to have his office on the western side of the building, mostly for strategic reasons. That was the direction from which Ryūtatsu disappeared, and he was still largely suspicious of the dragon taiyoukai. Even if there had been nothing but relative peace in the western lands since their battle, Sesshoumaru knew that Ryūtatsu was still alive, and would undoubtedly seek vengeance.

Sesshoumaru sighed at the thought; it was a tiresome dilemma. He had enough on his mind as it was; there was no need to contemplate possible future battles. He reluctantly turned his attention back to the ever-growing pile on his desk. _Paperwork will be the death of me_, he mused.

Certainly, being the retaining lord to a large portion of the country had its share of dreary, utterly dull work. He had inherited not only his immediate vassals – those that had served his father – but also those from the surrounding areas. On condition of their participation in his ambush of Ryūtatsu, the inuyoukai tribes had declared him their general leader. The upside? He had their armies at his beck and call. The downside? He had to deal with the petty infighting between regional commanders. Sesshoumaru's idea of untying a knot was cutting through it with his sword; this diplomatic business was a challenge to his patience. But, if ever there was a lesson for him to learn during the battle against Naraku, it was how to be a true leader, how to gather his forces and have them work together.

He attempted to focus on his work once more, but again found his attention wandering. _Why am I so restless?_ he groused silently. He pushed himself away from the desk and paced about the room. Even if he hated doing paperwork, he usually had the discipline to get it out of the way.

Soon enough, he was back at the window, as if drawn by some inexplicable force. The flurries had ceased for the moment; all he could see before him was a soft white landscape fading into the dark ocean. The sea was calm, the land was calm, so why was he ready to climb the walls?

_Rin._

The name didn't come consciously to his mind, but the instant he thought of her, he relaxed. Of course! He was missing his little ward. All told, it had been six months since he left her in Kagome's care; this was the longest period of time they'd ever been separated. She was sweet, cheerful, annoyingly optimistic.

But he missed her.

He missed her smile, her laugh, her stupid questions he never dignified with an answer. He missed watching her pick flowers. He missed listening to her sing silly songs about Jaken. He missed her innocent, cloyingly positive outlook, her utmost loyalty and belief in him. In the wake of conquering these lands, his vassals compared him to his father – and found him lacking, even if they were smart enough not to say it. Rin had no one to compare him to; he was absolutely perfect in her eyes.

Even taiyoukai needed that kind of confidence once in awhile.

He glanced back outside, this time directing his attention to the sky. It was still overcast, but the clouds seemed to be moving out over the ocean. If his read was correct, the weather would be clearing over the next few days – especially to the east, where Rin was sheltering in Kagome's village.

Now would be as good a time as any to retrieve her. The living quarters of the House of the Moon were complete; it wouldn't take much time or effort to prepare rooms for her. More importantly, if he introduced her into this environment _now_, while the entire estate was still in the process of reconstruction, there was a better chance of his vassals accepting her as a member of his household. All youkai, regardless of status, had the same prejudice against humanity. He'd always known the acceptance of Rin into his home would be an enormous hurdle to overcome.

_I will fetch her tomorrow,_ he decided, turning away from the window to face his desk again. Maybe this would give him the motivation to get his affairs in order…

.xxxxx.

"_Youkai_!"

The wail of the villagers brought Inuyasha out from his reverie. He quickly stood and palmed Tessaiga, shaking his head to sweep the cobwebs from his brain, before bolting out the door of Kaede's hut.

The scene inspired a sense of déjà vu in him, and for a moment he couldn't figure out why. The villagers were swathed in heavy clothing, gripping spears and bows as they crowded around the miko's hut. Kaede herself was in the middle, her arrow pointed into the center of the widening demonic cloud. Inuyasha was proud to note Rin was close by, also adopting a battle stance.

Suddenly the girl's expression broke, and her bow and arrow clattered to the ground. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she cried, pushing her way to the fringes of the villagers.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he watched his brother's form materialize from the cloud. He quickly put his sword back into his belt and moved forward, calming the crowd of nervous humans and attempting to gather his wits about him.

"I see you still have no sense of timing," he greeted Sesshoumaru, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Rin threw herself against Sesshoumaru's form, her arms encircling his waist. He didn't so much as acknowledge her, much less return her embrace. Instead, he turned his attention to Inuyasha. "And you still surround yourself with humans," he returned, his eyes casting a look of disapproval. "How little things change."

Inuyasha glared at him, but if he wanted to reply, he never had the chance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you came back for me!" Rin cried, her smile wide enough to crack her face. Happiness radiated from her as she pulled away and looked up into Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru's expression softened ever so slightly, and he raised a hand to her head. "Did I not promise to return for you?" he asked, running a hand through her hair.

She merely beamed back at him, catching his hand between both of hers.

Inuyasha's jaw once again hit the floor as he witnessed this little exchange. Distantly, he heard Kaede rounding up the villagers and urging them back inside their warm huts, and he was grateful to be spared the audience for whatever scene was to come. He was a bit embarrassed on his brother's behalf by this bizarre display of affection.

Rin turned towards Inuyasha, practically glowing with joy – and relief? – as she ran back to him. "See?" she whispered, as if a conspirator. "I had faith he'd return."

Her words struck deep in Inuyasha's heart. He knew what she was implying – that his faith in Kagome would be duly rewarded – but the whole situation struck him as incredibly strange. He'd been under his brother's care once, and he sure as hell never felt such glee at the proposition. _Hmm. How much of this would have something to do with Rin's sudden change in behavior?_

Six months she'd spent in Inuyasha's company, and for the first five of those months, she'd been his shadow, even moreso after Kagome left. Over the last few weeks, however, she'd distanced herself from him, growing moody and dramatic and generally spending her time in Kaede's company exclusively.

"Where is your woman, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru's question sliced through his musings.

Inuyasha narrowed another glare in his direction. It hadn't gotten any easier over these last few months to speak of Kagome's leaving. The pain had lessened into a hollow ache, but every time anyone mentioned her absence, it stabbed him in the gut. Somehow, knowing Kagome was still far away from him, while witnessing this reunion, set his teeth on edge.

Rin supplied the answer for him. "Lady Kagome had to leave," she told Sesshoumaru. "She'll return from her own time soon enough, though."

Sesshoumaru's expression shifted into one of very slight confusion for a split second. His gaze slid from Rin to Inuyasha and back again as he contemplated this answer. "I hope she at least _attempted_ to do as I asked her before running off," he finally sniffed.

"Of course she did!" a new voice popped up. Three sets of eyes looked down to see the indignant Shippo, who had been watching and listening from the doorway of Kaede's hut. "Kagome is a woman of her word, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru appeared satisfied with this answer, though he said nothing to affirm it. "Shall we leave, Rin?" he said, his tone dismissing. It was more of a declaration than a question.

"Can Inuyasha come with us, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, hopeful. "And Shippo?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he looked at his half-brother. "You wish to leave this village? And if your wench comes back, only to find you've abandoned her?"

"Forget it! I'd never subject myself to _your_ hospitality again," Inuyasha said viciously, baring his fangs, fisting his hands tightly.

Shippo shuddered and jumped onto Rin's shoulder.

Rin looked at Inuyasha. "Will you at least visit?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Inuyasha could smell the tears on her, and that made him doubly angry. _Why_ did Sesshoumaru deliberately provoke him?

_Why_ did he show his weakness to his brother, to allow this provocation?

_Why_ did he feel so jealous?

"You share my father's blood, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said. "Don't forget that I may one day call on you to honor this familial bond."

"Don't hold your breath," Inuyasha muttered. He looked back at Rin. "I'm sure we'll see each other again," he told her, working to keep his tone even. All those trials with Kagome's tears had taught him that much, at least.

Rin nodded, turning back to Sesshoumaru.

"Shippo, you're leaving too?" Inuyasha asked. He wasn't really surprised. Without Kagome's soothing presence, his friendship with the little fox had fractured pretty badly. It seemed he still couldn't forgive Inuyasha for wrenching away his chance to bid Kagome goodbye.

Shippo nodded, his expression somber. "Sorry, Inuyasha," he said softly.

Inuyasha just looked at him. _I'm sorry you don't have faith, too,_ he thought. It took every fiber of his being to keep from saying the nasty sentiment out loud. If he was honest with himself, he was sympathetic to Shippo's broken heart. He knew Shippo was just as frustrated as he was, and this was the only way the kit could deal with it.

Sesshoumaru looked at Shippo. "Don't waste my time," he warned.

Shippo nodded vigorously, clinging tightly to Rin as Sesshoumaru pulled the girl into his arms, holding her securely against his mokomoko. Rin happily put her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, which led to a reckless grin from Inuyasha.

"Watch yourself, brother," he called wryly as Sesshoumaru took flight. "She has already started to bleed."

.xxxxx.

Rin settled herself contentedly against Sesshoumaru's shoulder. They were travelling quite high in the sky, and at a generous pace; the magic of the flight put Shippo to sleep rather quickly. It had done the same to her in the beginning; as she travelled more with Sesshoumaru and Jaken, she'd learned to keep herself awake and alert during their journeys.

She gazed up at Sesshoumaru's impassive face. She had been so happy to see him, she could barely contain herself. She never doubted his promise to return; far from it. He'd always rescued her when she became the pawn in Naraku's games, or when others – humans and demons alike – tried to lure her away. There was something about having someone save your life that made you loyal to them forever!

Memories of their time together came to her mind. She remembered meeting him that first time, dumping water on his head when he was unable to move. She remembered how swiftly he'd reacted when Kohaku tried to kill her, but how he'd spared the soulless boy's life after one glance into his eyes. She remembered pitching headfirst into the river after Kagura, who'd come to die in Sesshoumaru's presence. She remembered asking him not to forget her after she died, drawing a huffy response from Jaken in the process. She remembered, quite vividly, waking up from death in his arms, on two occasions – after being mauled by the wolves shortly after they met, and after venturing into hell with him.

These memories had been plaguing her of late. The look on his face after each incident – surprise, shock, fondness – was emblazoned on her brain. She tried to imagine it now, when he was so close again, but found it hard to map over his current stoic expression.

Her grip relaxed around his neck as she continued her reflection. Her lips curved into a small smile. Never before had she wanted to touch him so much – not even six months ago, the last time they travelled thusly. She'd been nervous and scared then, too upset to wonder about the softness of his skin under her hands, or the silky brush of his hair over her arms.

_I wonder, _she mused, her eyelids falling closed, _if I'd met him for the first time today…would I dump water over his head and offer him rats to eat, or would I put my arms around him and comfort him as he healed himself?_

Sesshoumaru felt her shift against him, which led to Shippo fidgeting around as well, and briefly wondered if she had brushed up against part of his armor. When she settled with no verbal complaint, he dismissed the thought from his mind.

He was still assessing Inuyasha's parting words. _She's already started to bleed?_ He sensed a very small change in her scent, but not that of a mature human female. _Hmm._ If she was indeed ready to bear children, finding her a mate would have to be at the top of his priority list. Perhaps when they returned, he could have Jaken or Myoga venture down into that human enclave to the south of his stronghold. Surely one of those villagers would be suitable.

He furrowed his brow. Suitable, perhaps, but he wanted nothing less than her happiness. A niggling worry at the back of his mind told him this would not be an issue so easily solved.

He was happy to arrive home before the next storm blew across the horizon. "We've arrived," he announced, touching down a few feet from the restored courtyard.

Rin opened her eyes and yawned, taking in the sight before her. "It's beautiful, Lord Sesshoumaru!" she breathed.

His mouth quirked into a half-smile at her response; he was surprised at how her much approval pleased him. He set her on her own two feet and began walking towards the dwelling, when suddenly he spotted Jaken racing towards him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" he cried, stumbling over himself to reach the small group. "She's here!"

Rin looked surprised and pleased. "Master Jaken, did you miss me so much?" she asked.

"Not you, silly girl!" Jaken shot her a frustrated glance before turning with wide eyes to his master. "Lord Sesshoumaru, _your mother_ is here!"


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for the views and reviews. Want to see the ultimate author's notes for this story? Visit me! http:// luxken27. livejournal. com / (minus the spaces of course). Explanations, clarifications, spoilers available!_

_Disclaimer:_ _The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

_The characters Ded Moroz and Snegura are original to this story._

_The title "House of the Moon" is original to Resmiranda's _Tales from the House of the Moon_. It is used here in homage to said fantastic story. _

_This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

Sesshoumaru showed no outward sign of emotion at the news of his mother's arrival. He lifted his eyes away from Jaken's face. "Jaken, show Rin to her rooms."

"Yes, my lord," the imp replied, a staggering sigh of relief escaping him. He turned to the young girl and gave a slight sniff. "Come along, Rin. Your little friend, too."

Sesshoumaru didn't notice the look on his ward's face as she was dragged away by Jaken, Shippo still clinging to her shoulder. He instead concentrated on the task ahead of him, and began to move forward. As he approached the entrance hall of his home, he felt the call of her youki. The bond between a mother and her child was unbreakable; she could draw her offspring close in times of love or danger. It felt as if she was pulling him to her against his will.

"Mother," he greeted her. She was standing at the top of the steps.

"Sesshoumaru," she returned. The Most Venerable Lady of the West stood primly just inside the doors of his home. She was swathed in silk from head to foot, her kimonos colored in various shades of royal blue and purple. Around her slender neck was the large, black meidou stone, her birthright. She wore her mokomoko around her shoulders like a luxurious stole. Her face was beautifully drawn, her expression just as impassive as that of her son.

A smile creased her lips. "Will you not bid your mother a fond return?" she teased. When he did not respond, her smile fell.

He was surprised when she approached him and put her arms around his shoulders in a light embrace. It did not last long; to the discerning eye, it was merely an acknowledgement of their familial bond. But she had not embraced him like that since he was a small child.

She wanted something.

"Shall we talk in my office?" Sesshoumaru asked, his tone neutral. He made no move to return her embrace.

"As you wish," she replied.

He led her down the hall and to the left, making sure to close the door behind her when she entered the room. He sat at his desk, but she took a slow turn around the room, marveling at its decoration.

"Sesshoumaru," she mused, "you are so much like your father in so many ways."

_Is that supposed to be a compliment?_ he mused wryly, eyeing her suspiciously.

Finally, she settled in the chair opposite him. "You've done a lovely job rebuilding the castle," she told him, a hint of a smile at her lips. "I'm proud that you didn't forget this place, your childhood home."

"Father was very clever, ruling his lands from this place. I am only following in his footsteps." Sesshoumaru leaned forward and steepled his fingers, elbows resting on the surface of the desk.

His mother did smile then. "Yes – he ruled his lands from this place, but it was my birthright." She took in the change in her son's expression. "Don't be so surprised, Sesshoumaru! The House of the Moon is a part of _my_ family's heritage. It was my dowry upon my union with your father." She touched her forehead as she said this, indicating the crescent marking they shared.

"You were our perfect heir, the crowning achievement of our union. Then your father had to go and muck everything up." She gave a slight sigh.

"You speak of Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru stated, his voice flat. He studied his mother, suspicion still clear in his eyes. Just what was it that she _wanted_?

She turned up her nose at his suggestion. "No. That little affair certainly didn't help matters. I speak instead of the marriage contract he arranged for you."

_Aha!_ The light went on in Sesshoumaru's mind. "So that's why you're here."

She looked taken aback. "Can a mother not visit her son just to see after his wellbeing?" she asked, her voice full of shock and innocence.

"You can't," he replied plainly.

The innocence drained from her countenance. "Good eye," she nodded. "You've always had a knack for observation."

"So what was wrong with the marriage contract Father arranged for me?" he plowed on, hoping to bring her back to the subject at hand.

"You can't tell me you approved of it?!" she said incredulously. This time, he suspected she wasn't feigning her shock.

He shook his head. "I never had a chance to study it in great detail. All I know was that it was arranged without my knowledge or consent."

His mother sighed and cast her eyes about the room as she mulled over her response.

The silence began to grate on his nerves.

After what seemed like ages, she spoke. "I will never understand the way your father thought," she began. "I don't know why he thought of you as such a disappointment. The contract he arranged was with one of his cronies, a man who had a few minor holdings to the east. Yes, he had a vast amount of land under his control, and a union between you and said man's daughter would've produced the largest empire in terms of _land_, but there was no proposed gain in power. Let me be frank: they were beneath us."

Her eyes met his over the steeple of his claws. "You are literally the perfect child, a mixture of his might and my royalty. You have much more potential than he ever acknowledged. This contract was an insult to you in your position as the firstborn son and heir."

Sesshoumaru was silent as the information sank in. His mother wasn't trying to flatter his ego unnecessarily; what she said was only the logical truth. His father had been one of the most powerful youkai to ever grace this world. His mother was one of a long line in the prestigious, pureblood House of the Moon dynasty. Because of his father's absolute power and might, Sesshoumaru had always assumed his father was also a member of this demonic dynasty.

Perhaps his father's indifference towards him had something to do with his mother's family. Perhaps his father resented the sheer magnitude that his mother brought to the table of their union. His parents had never acted as if they were in love, or even really liked each other.

_So Father's ultimate punishment of Mother was his treatment of me, _Sesshoumaru realized. The unbreakable bond of the mother and the child – hurting him was the best way to get to her.

Yoking him, the literally perfect biological offspring of two powerful families, into a marriage contract with a minor minion, was the final move in his father's manipulation of his mother. It was akin to betrothing the human royal prince to a commoner.

Finding Inuyasha's human mother and mating with her was merely adding insult to injury.

No wonder his father favored Inuyasha. He _loved_ the hanyou's mother.

His mother's voice broke into his revelations. "Sesshoumaru, I have always known your worth, and I opposed the contract from the start."

"Is that so?" he asked, his voice rather droll.

"Indeed. There are daughters of other taiyoukai who are more suitable to make a match."

"I don't suppose you had someone in mind?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as he regarded her.

She met his eyes with an intense glare of her own. "First, I must know – what is your intention with that human girl, Rin? I noticed that you retrieved her from the human village rather quickly."

"She is my ward," he ground out, "and thus, my responsibility."

"You have no romantic notions?" The question was rounded with a note of wariness. No doubt she was remembering her own mate's thoughts and feelings towards humanity.

"I have romantic notions about no one," he replied.

His mother seemed to accept this. She leaned forward. "Have you heard of Ded Moroz, the taiyoukai of Russia?"

Sesshoumaru set his mouth in a thin line. "The snow demon."

"Indeed." She looked pleased that he recognized the name of the ancient demon. "He has a granddaughter, the heir to his title, his fortune, his power. Her name is –"

"Snegoritchka," Sesshoumaru interrupted.

His mother was surprised. "You know of her, then?"

"I've heard of her," he hedged. "Being the heir to her grandfather must bring her many enticing offers."

"Perhaps," his mother mused. "Ded Moroz is one of my family's closest allies. A union between this girl and you would be unprecedented. You would gain control of territories not only in this country, but in Siberian Russia as well."

"I will build my empire on my terms, Mother." The statement was as cold as the youkai currently under discussion.

"Don't be so stubborn, Sesshoumaru. I'm trying to give you what is rightly yours!" His mother sounded genuinely hurt.

He gave a cold little smile. "You worry that I have some sort of romantic love for the human child under my care, but then presume to betroth me to a _youkai_ child? I am too old for this sort of manipulation, Mother. I will not take a child bride, under any circumstances."

His mother's shoulders sagged in some version of relief. "Is that what bothers you?" Her expression faded into laughter. "She is no child, Sesshoumaru. I believe she goes by her given name now – 'Snegura', the Snow Maiden." She paused. "She is quite a lovely girl."

He dismissed her thoughtful commentary on the girl's appearance. "Why this new push for a marriage, Mother?"

Again, she gave him a leveling look. "You are establishing an empire. You will need an heir to this empire, especially if _your way_ of conquest involves battle and bloodshed. Unless you wish to make your bastard half-brother your heir" – she shuddered at the thought – "you would do well to consider marriage and family. If, in the taking, you gain a mass of land and a powerful bride, well, where's the harm in that?"

She looked at him, trying to read between the lines of his expression. "She is your match, Sesshoumaru. She can already control the weather at her whim. As the Snow Maiden, all forms of frozen precipitation are under her control. Think of what she will inherit from Ded Moroz when he finally dies. She could be a very useful ally, in your battles with the dragons."

"I will consider your words, Mother," he finally relented.

"Consider this as well: others are contriving to gain control of her powers, of her lands. Do you wish to fight against her, or have her at your side? Do you wish for those youkai who rule the European lands to gain an access point to you through her?"

She gave a small, cold smile of her own. "One word from you, and I can have the papers drawn up on the spot and couriered to Ded Moroz within a week."

Sesshoumaru folded his arms flat on top of the desk. "I will consider it," he repeated, letting his golden gaze bore into his mother's face. "I will give you a response by the end of the moon cycle."

She bowed her head. "As you wish," she murmured.

He looked down at the top of her head, at hair silvery and shimmering, so much like his own. _You will not force my hand in this, _he thought fiercely. _You will not repay Father his courtesy through me._


	15. Chapter 15

_Want to see the ultimate author's notes for this story? Visit me! http:// luxken27. livejournal. com / (minus the spaces of course). Explanations, clarifications, spoilers available!_

_Disclaimer:_ _The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

_All modern-day characters, except Grandpa and Ayumi, are original to this story._

_This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

Kagome stared at the target in front of her, training her eyes to the small black point in the middle. She felt her body respond: the muscles of her arms and torso grew taut, her breathing slowed, her heartbeat reduced by half. She concentrated on the point of her arrow, her form coiled with anticipation.

"Fire!"

In the space of a breath, she released the arrow, watching as it flew straight and true in the air. She exhaled with relief as it hit the target squarely, a small smile tugging at her lips. She lowered her arms, suddenly feeling the full weight of her bow.

"Very nice, Higurashi!" Ms. Sugiyama said, approaching her with clipboard in hand. "You've passed with flying colors." She handed Kagome a small slip of paper.

"Thank you," Kagome replied happily. "It's been an honor taking this class." She retreated to the back of the gym as her classmates stepped up to the line to complete their final. She sat on the bleachers, satisfaction tugging at her shoulders. _I passed_, she thought giddily.

Advanced Archery had proven a challenge. Over the last three months, she'd worked hard at improving her form. She had followed Sensei Hitoma's advice and purchased a recurve bow, modifying it to her specifications. Everything had been much easier after that, and she practiced at home, trying to commit these corrections to muscle memory. Should she ever see battle again, it would be important to be able to respond in the blink of an eye.

She unlaced her arm guard, stowing it safely in her backpack. Sometimes it was hard to believe she was still in the modern era; this was the longest period of time she'd been back since the beginning of her adventures. She had fallen into some semblance of normal life: attending class, spending time with her family, reconnecting with her high school friends. However, a feeling of alienation still surrounded her, no matter how much she tried to focus on mundane matters of life.

"Hey, Kagome, that was some great shot-making out there!"

Speaking of mundane matters of life, one was presenting itself to her right now.

She smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, Takao. You didn't do so bad yourself."

Takao Nishikori beamed at her words, and she felt a knot of dread forming in her stomach. He'd been friendly towards her in class, and they'd been put in the same post-midterm group. He was nice enough, she supposed, but he resembled the bland, blank Hojo from middle school too much to suit her taste.

He sat down beside her and started putting his gear away. "Listen, Kagome," he hedged, his eyes down in his bag as a blush crept across the back of his neck. "Would you like to go out for coffee or something? You know, to celebrate passing the class."

The knot in her stomach doubled. Takao had been friendly, but shy. She suspected he had a crush on her, but never expected that he'd actually ask her out. "Um…"

He glanced up swiftly at her, the blush spreading across his cheeks. "Nothing romantic," he rushed. "I'm sure you already have a boyfriend." His eyes turned pleading. "Please?"

She swallowed convulsively. "Sure, Takao. It'd be nice to have a hot drink before the long walk home." She gave him a weak smile.

He looked incredibly relieved. "Great! Where would you like to go?"

She shifted her eyes away from his face, gazing back at their classmates. "There's a little shop by the student union. How about we meet there in, say, fifteen minutes?"

"Sounds good. See you then!" He gathered his bag and jumped off the bleachers, striding from the gym with newfound confidence.

Kagome sighed, covering her face with her hands. She really hated this, feeling torn up inside. Sometimes she was tempted to give up the search for the jewel's answers and fling herself back into "real" life. It would be so easy to slip into the role carved out for her. She could register at university, pursue her studies, have a normal career, husband, kids. Other times she wanted to throw herself back down the well and into the past. She missed Inuyasha desperately, as well as her other friends there. They accepted her for what she was, respected her even though she didn't have a degree or a job or a life plan.

The final exam was over; class was breaking up for the last time. Her other group-mates congratulated her on passing, and she returned the compliments. As she was leaving the gym, Ms. Sugiyama stopped her. "Higurashi, I wanted to give you this before you left. It's information on the Olympic trials."

Kagome looked down at the thick packet in her hands. "Thanks."

Ms. Sugiyama studied her for a moment. "The national federation is holding tryouts soon. Sensei Hitoma thinks you stand a very good chance of making the team. Please consider it."

Kagome nodded. "I will, Ms. Sugiyama. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

She turned on her heel then, leaving the gym with shaking hands wrapped around the packet. Olympic trials? She was still taking the special Olympic-level competition course, and nothing had been mentioned of the trials there. She felt awkward, being blindsided by such an opportunity.

"Kagome!" A new voice broke into her thoughts. She turned to see Ayumi waving at her, running to catch up to her. "Where are you headed?" the girl asked brightly, winding her scarf tightly around her neck.

"Takao Nishikori invited me for coffee. Do you want to come?"

Ayumi's eyes lit up. "Takao Nishikori?! How did you meet _him_?"

Kagome angled a puzzled glance at her friend. "We were in archery class together."

"Oh, wow! You're so lucky, Kagome!" Ayumi's excitement was growing with each passing minute. "Are you sure you want me to tag along on your date?"

"It's not a date," Kagome insisted, shoving the information packet into her backpack. "We're just friends."

Ayumi gave her a knowing smile. "I'd like to be 'just friends' with the cutest, richest kid in our class!"

"What?" Kagome's confusion only grew at this news. Cutest, richest kid in the class? He had been nice, but intensely quiet in archery.

Ayumi's eyes widened. "How could you not know? He's the son of Satoshi Nishikori!" When Kagome's blank expression didn't change, she tried again. "You know? The tycoon businessman who spends most of his time off the coast of Australia, basking in his millions on his yacht?"

Kagome shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

Ayumi gave a disbelieving sigh. "Where have you been the last three years? He made a mint on the stock market, sank all his money into his investment firm, and now owns half the northern island of Japan!"

Kagome didn't hear the last part of her friend's comment, or the ensuing updates about the apparently infamous Nishikori family. The subtle disconnect she felt with the world suddenly gaped open, and she felt like a stranger in her own land. Where had she been the last three years? Playing in history, saving the world, slaying demons with a bow and arrows.

_Do I really belong here anymore? _she asked herself as Ayumi continued to prattle on. She touched the jewel, which she still wore in the small haori pouch around her neck. It seemed she was approaching a crossroads, even if she felt ill-prepared to make a decision. Doors of opportunity were opening to her in this era. Apparently the cutest, richest kid in class had a crush on her. Her instructors thought she had a real chance to go to the Olympics, maybe even to turn pro. She knew her family would be over the moon if she pursued these chances.

She felt the jewel warm between her fingers. She wasn't ready to go back to the past just yet. Even after three months of intensive training, the jewel had yet to reveal the secrets of controlling its powers to her. It was very frustrating, but she tried not to think about it. She knew that if she went back now, before mastering it, she'd only be forced to return. She couldn't imagine parting from Inuyasha or her friends again, not after the last separation. No. She had to stick it out a little longer, had to resist the draw of her burgeoning modern life.

"Listen, Ayumi, would you meet Takao for me and tell him I'm sorry? I suddenly feel a huge headache coming on." It wasn't really a lie; trying to figure out her place in the world was making her head pound with a vengeance. "I think I'm going to catch the train home."

"Okay, if you insist," Ayumi said, giving her friend a concerned look. "I hope you feel better!"

"Thanks," Kagome replied gratefully, pushing her backpack onto her shoulders once again. She left the campus, turning towards the train station. Even though it was the dead of winter, she still preferred walking home over catching the train. It was hard to think with the noise and clatter of people.

She needed that distraction right about now, though.

.xxxxx.

"Kagome? Aren't you ready for a break yet?"

Kagome squared her shoulders, tightening her hold on her bow and the shaft of her arrow. "I have to get this right!" she called to her grandfather, who was standing in the doorway of their home behind her. She lifted the bow and slotted the arrow in place, closing her eyes and concentrating on the jewel around her neck. _Please work_, she begged silently. Opening her eyes, she took a breath and shot the arrow. It hit the target she'd pinned to the tree, but nothing else happened.

"No," she muttered, frustrated. She'd been out behind their house for hours, practicing her skills and trying to lure the magic out of the jewel. She was cold and tired, her shoulders and back aching from the constant training. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. What was it going to take?

She heard the rustle of cloth passing over snow, and her grandfather came into her line of vision. He was dressed in his usual kimono and hakama, with a light scarf around his neck and a hat on his balding head. She saw the steady trail he made as well; the layer of snow on the ground was thin, and would probably disappear overnight.

"Kagome," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'd like to speak with you."

She nodded, allowing him to guide her around the house, to the bench under the Sacred Tree. He cleared a spot for them and sat, stretching his legs and folding his hands into his sleeves. Kagome sat beside him, her bow resting against the bench.

"You've been out here every day for the last week, shooting arrows at that poor tree," her grandfather remarked. "I'm beginning to wonder what it ever did to earn so much of your wrath."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at that. "I'm not angry," she said. "I'm frustrated."

Her grandfather merely nodded, looking up into the branches of the tree. "Your university classes have ended?"

She nodded. "Yes. Now I'm on my own, trying to figure out how to make the jewel show itself." She had been relieved, at the start, that the jewel was dormant; the last thing she needed was to explain supernatural powers to her skeptical instructors or classmates. But now it was beginning to worry her.

"Perhaps its powers won't manifest in this time period," he mused aloud.

Kagome shook her head. "What about that shard we found in the Noh mask? It wreaked havoc in this era." She looked down at her hands.

He shuddered. "Yes, how could I forget that?" He'd been hospitalized following a fire the mask had started in its quest to possess human flesh.

"I'm afraid, Grandpa," Kagome confessed quietly. "What if I never master it?"

He didn't appear to hear her question. He reached for the jewel, which rested against her neck. He held it thoughtfully, appearing to study the protective pouch wrapped around it. "What if you need to make a wish on it?" he asked slowly.

"A wish?" she asked blankly, her mind still overwhelmed with the fear of failure, of never getting to see her friends beyond the well again.

"Yes, don't you remember? 'When the final person to hold the jewel makes the right wish upon it, it will be purified and disappear from this world,'" he quoted from the legend.

She lifted the chain from her neck, looking at the jewel where it rested in his palm. "I don't think that's the answer. After all, Naraku made a wish on the jewel, a wish it didn't grant."

Her grandfather smiled warmly at her. "Do you remember our conversation about the jewel, when you returned with your powers seemingly sealed?"

Kagome nodded slowly, dredging the memories up from the depths of her mind. She'd been taking her entrance exams, and she'd spent the night desperately trying to cram. God, she wanted so badly to get into that school! Her grandfather brought her a shrine trinket for good luck, and then…Inuyasha had come to fetch her.

"Oh!" she breathed, the conversation they had returning to her. "The jewel sealed my powers because it feared me." She looked up to her grandfather's confused expression. "Kaede and the others figured it out after I came back. It wasn't Kikyo who sealed me, it was the jewel."

Understanding dawned on her grandfather's face. "I wonder…" His thought trailed off.

"What?" she asked him, her heart slowly climbing in her chest.

"The jewel wasn't destroyed in your final battle with Naraku," he began. "You took possession of it once again, and purified it to the point that it constructed a barrier."

Kagome nodded. "That's when it started to give off its powers in battle. Miroku theorized that the barrier was protective, not only of the jewel, but also of me."

"Consider this, Kagome. What if your purification finally broke the spell? Maybe the answer is that the powers do not belong to the jewel, they belong to _you_." Her grandfather regarded her as he said this.

Her heart was in her throat and beating wildly. "W-what?"

He nodded. "It makes sense now. You had no control over the jewel because you thought _it_ was controlling these abilities, this power to strike and seal. In reality, those powers belong not to the jewel, but have been reawakened in _you_."

She shook her head, disbelieving. "But then, why would it burn me? Why would it ultimately incapacitate me?"

Her grandfather put the jewel back in her hands. "The jewel's spiritual barrier _is_ protective. You told me it never glowed or burned unless you or your friends were in danger, yes? If it came down to it, it would probably project a barrier not only around itself, but around you as well."

"I just can't wrap my mind around the idea that the jewel's powers may really be my own," Kagome said. "It makes _anyone_ who possesses it more powerful, that's why so many desire it."

Her grandfather closed his hands around hers. "Humor me, Kagome. Try your arrows again, but this time change your mentality. Believe the powers you wish to control are your own. Let the jewel be a vessel for you, as it is for all those others who wish to possess it."

She nodded once, slipping the jewel back around her neck and tucking it under her collar. She walked back to her practice area, bow in hand. Eyeing the target with renewed confidence, she raised her bow and arrow. _These are _my_ powers, _she told herself._ Strike…and seal!_

She fired, the arrow flying with increased speed at her target. There was no explosion of white magic, no glimpse of the seal. She frowned and picked up another arrow. "Maybe it has something to do with protection?" she wondered out loud. _I guess it's worth a try,_ she thought, shrugging her shoulders.

Again, she nocked an arrow, concentrating on her target. _Imagine Inuyasha's over there_, she told herself, her mind's eye forming his image all too easily. _You have to protect him from something._ She inhaled, the tree becoming a youkai before her eyes. She felt the jewel begin to warm ever so slightly against her chest. She exhaled slowly. _Strike…and seal!_

This time, the arrow shot through the air like a bullet, landing off-center of the target (which had magically reappeared in the demon's place). A web of white magic shot out and encompassed the trunk of the tree, shredding the paper target into ribbons.

Kagome clutched her bow in trembling hands. "Oh my God," she choked out, staring at the pieces of the target as they fluttered to the ground. _That's it, _she realized._ That's the answer._


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for the views and reviews. Want to see the ultimate author's notes for this story? Visit me! http:// luxken27. livejournal. com / (minus the spaces of course). Explanations, clarifications, spoilers available!_

_Warning: Rating increase (from T to Y) due to implied lemon and dark themes, including violence._

_Disclaimer:_ _The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

"Sango, let's get married."

Sango smiled as the pleasant memory washed over her. She looked down at the pot she was currently stirring, happy and grateful to be in the small front room of their hut, near the warmth of the fire. The weather had been especially harsh these last few days, and she hoped her husband would complete his journey in relative safety.

_Husband._ It was still a bit disconcerting for her to think of Miroku in such intimate terms. She remembered their wedding day as if it happened yesterday, instead of almost three months ago. It was a much-needed joyous event, and probably the one thing that held her fragile emotions intact.

"_Sango, let's get married."_

_Sango stopped short, looking at Miroku with surprise and confusion. "You mean _now_?" she stuttered, a blush stealing across her cheeks. They were in the middle of the road, in the middle of a heavy travelling schedule they had set for themselves. Because they had decided to reside in her home village indefinitely, and because said village had been abandoned for years, they had decided to travel as much as possible before the onset of winter, in order to earn enough money to survive during the snowy months. They were occasionally accompanied by Hachi, but Kirara was staying behind in the village with Kohaku._

_They had thus far travelled in relative comfort, relying not only on her demon-slaying skills, but also on his spiritual powers, a welcome supplement for most of the villages they served. The news of Kagome's disappearance had partially spurred the travel spree; both felt they needed a change of pace from the depressing turn of events._

_Miroku pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and letting one hand slide down to cup her bottom. "Yes, now," he whispered in her ear, delighting as her face grew even redder at his touch. "I don't know how much longer I can withstand the urge to practice for those children you promised me."_

_Sango laughed. "You lech!" she cried, pushing away from him. "Is that all you care about?"_

_The mirth died in Miroku's eyes. "Sango," he said, his tone serious, his hands moving to a more chaste position on her body. "What are we waiting for? We have defeated Naraku. We have found your brother. We're starting our lives together."_

_She gazed at him steadily, trying to gauge the weight of his words. He was indeed serious, she realized, her heart beginning to be rapidly. And he had a point. There was nothing standing in the way of their official union; they had accomplished all of the goals they set for themselves. Really, it was becoming a matter of principle; could she be as spontaneous, as carefree as him?_

"_What are we waiting for, my lord monk?" she finally replied, smiling once again and leaning forward to kiss him. "Let's get married."_

_They stopped in the next village and announced their need for a priest. In exchange for performing the spur-of-the-moment nuptials, the priest insisted on having them rid the village of a most irritating weasel demon. The demon had taken up residence in the priest's home and was wreaking havoc at the shrine he attended._

_Sango and Miroku defeated the tricky youkai without much fuss. They had their marriage ceremony the next day, and were given a large wedding feast as a reward from the villagers._

_It was nice to finally have a large, complete, filling meal for a change. Miroku was charming everyone, including the headman, managing to wrangle the nicest room in his house for the evening. The wine was flowing freely as well, and Sango let her inhibitions go. She deserved to be happy, she thought. The laughter of the villagers, the love of her newly-minted husband, the good food, and the warm house were a welcome change from the darkness and loneliness that had shrouded her heart for so long._

_She pushed the thoughts of her future, of her brother, of her friends from her mind, and let herself relax completely. The feast seemed to last for hours, but finally, Miroku picked her up and carried her from the room, laughter still ringing in her ears. Her head was hazy from the wine, her body weary from the travelling, but she decided she'd never been happier._

_Miroku proved to be a passionate but considerate lover, and she only hoped she pleased him half as much. He charmed her right out of her clothes, but didn't rush matters, taking his time until she was as comfortable as he. She found something wild within him as they coupled for the first time; it was intoxicating to see beyond the self-contained mask he usually wore. He held her close afterwards, when the pain came, with a whispered "I love you" making everything even better._

Sango continued to stir the stew, not entirely sure her warmth was from the fire, her memories, or both. After such a long engagement, after each nearly losing the other forever in the heat of battle and sacrifice, their bond was very strong. Solidifying their union made returning to their village easier. She felt strong enough to deal with the consequences of life with her lost brother.

_The morning after their wedding night, he turned to her and smiled, his gaze full of love and desire. "Would you consider bearing my child?" he asked her, his tone a cross between teasing and earnestness._

_She put her arms around his neck and twisted her legs around his. "Only if you allow me more practice," she replied, kissing him._

Her hand drifted down to her stomach. She was almost certain all that "practice" had led to a baby, and she couldn't wait to tell Miroku the good news. It was only a matter of time, now; he'd journeyed to a neighboring village after hearing word of an ominous black cloud hanging about.

She stood and walked over to the door, peering out for a sign of his return. Her heart constricted as she saw Kirara pacing around the door of her family's hut, where Kohaku was staying. Even in this, the happiest period of her life since their family was killed, she felt sadness and worry for her little brother.

Kirara had been spending a lot of time there with him, as if patiently waiting for his memory to be restored. Sango herself had an awkward relationship with him. He addressed her with a formal title, especially now that she was married to Miroku, and stood a polite distance away from her when she was working with the youkai remains in the weapons hut. She'd made overtures towards him about training him to use the new weapons she created, but thus far, he'd been distant. It hurt her, especially considering how close they'd been as children, but she tried not to show it.

Kohaku spent a lot of time in Miroku's presence, as if working towards the purification he so desperately wanted. Miroku had taken him under his wing, but resisted the idea of giving the boy penance for something he couldn't remember doing. He told his wife that they'd cross that bridge when they came to it, but otherwise kept his thoughts on the matter to himself, concentrating on building his life with her.

She let the door fall back into place and turned back towards the fire. It was strange, having her brother so close, and yet so far away. She cupped her arms around her stomach. Here she was, back in her village, her family nearby, and her husband on his way home. It was everything she'd always dreamed of having. Now if only she could feel as content as she told herself she should be…

She heard Miroku enter the hut a few moments later, turning to see him brushing the snow from his shoulders. Her heart filled with love as he moved towards her. "Husband," she whispered, throwing her arms around him.

She could feel him nuzzling down into her warmth. "Wife," he replied, pressing his cool lips to her neck. "If this is my greeting when I return, I should leave more often."

She kissed him in response, pressing close, holding him tightly. Perhaps she'd felt more melancholy than she realized...

He gently parted from her, his violet gaze coming to rest on her face. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

She smiled; he could read her like an open book. "I missed you," she replied, not yet willing to let him go. "And…I have some news."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She swallowed convulsively before leaning up to whisper in his ear. "I'm pregnant."

He stiffened. She fell back to look into his face, and found his expression priceless. Eyes wide, gaze unfocused, mouth slightly agape. He appeared completely shocked.

"Well?" she finally asked, urgency flooding her stomach. This is what he _wanted_, wasn't it?

"Sango," he said, closing his eyes. "I love you." He tightened his grip around her waist and swung her around in a circle, causing her to laugh with joy and relief. "I love you!"

.xxxxx.

Kohaku lay restlessly on his futon, staring up into the depths of darkness that veiled the room. It was almost completely silent, save the little noises of the world as it settled in for the night. He was cold, even under the piles of blankets from every chest in the room. Beside his pillow, Kirara was curled into a little ball, purring softly.

He was afraid to close his eyes.

He didn't want to see the nightmares again.

Ever since the arrival of Lord Miroku and Lady Sango, he had been unable to find peaceful sleep. At first, he chalked it up to his deep desire for purification, for absolution from his sins. And yet, little by little, it was _her_ face that haunted him more and more in the small of the night. It was as if he was teetering on the brink, and he knew that if he did fully regain his memory, he would be cast into a pit of hell. No question.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're being silly," he told himself, moving onto his side and reaching out to pet Kirara. The cat's purring increased, and he stretched out to have every possible inch petted. Slowly but surely, Kohaku relaxed as Kirara's warmth poured over him. His breathing slowed and his eyes grew heavy.

_Sleep…_

As his eyes fluttered closed, thoughts of the time spent with the two-tailed cat drifted across his mind. Kirara was a welcome companion, gradually inserting himself into Kohaku's existence. The cat was always near when he was practicing on the training grounds, observing him with bright, shining eyes. When he decided to explore the edges of the village, or visit the graves lined against the north wall, Kirara was there with him, twining between his legs and offering a comforting rub.

The little cat had shown him a secret path to a field of flowers, blooming even at the beginning of winter. Something compelled him to bring back handfuls of those flowers to put on the graves, a way to honor the fallen villagers.

That's when the nightmares began.

It was nothing specific, just the feeling of horror and dread and nausea, and a vision of a red sea. He was standing in the middle of everything, his hands slick with blood but clutching a weapon of some sort. Always, when he looked up into the sky, he saw _her_ face floating before him. He felt so guilty, so helpless, and he had no idea why.

Kohaku resettled himself in his sleep, drawing his hands away from Kirara's soft fur. He lay flat on his back, burrowing under the layers of blankets. Kirara stirred awake, standing to look into Kohaku's face. The boy's breathing was slow and regular, his face a picture of perfect repose. The cat's curious red eyes bored into him, as if he could sense the turning tide of Kohaku's dreams.

_Kohaku knelt in the courtyard of the castle, trying to control his trembling hands. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. In. Out. His poison mask felt suffocating. His heart was beating so fast. He was so nervous. He'd never been on a demon hunt before._

_The lord of the castle sat at the entrance, looking down at them with skepticism and some air of disapproval. "These are the best you have? But I see a young girl, and even a child among your numbers."_

_The man at the head of the group looked steadily at the lord of the castle. "They are my own son and daughter. They are the best fighters among our clan."_

_The man's words made Kohaku's heart pump even faster in his chest. This man was his father? He looked up through the curtain of his hair. The man was large and well-built, confidence radiating from every line of his body. His hair was pulled back in a short queue, his back and shoulders covered with armor, his sword tight to his hip. A large weapon lay behind him, a crescent-shaped dagger on the end of a bayonet, gleaming in the moonlight._

_This man was obviously strong, and he felt so, so weak._

_An arm came around his shoulders. "Relax, Kohaku," a voice whispered in his ear. "Did you hear that? You're the best."_

_Kohaku looked at the person connected to the voice. Lady Sango? She looked younger, but it was definitely the monk's wife. She smiled sweetly at him, giving him an encouraging squeeze._

"_Father lies," he heard himself say in a choked voice. Lady Sango ignored his words, grabbing his hand to pull him into a standing position._

"_We leave it to you, taijiya!" the lord announced, and there was a rush of wind at that moment. Kohaku could sense the demon looming behind the group. His guts twisted as he slowly turned to face it. _

_It was a spider. _

_His eyes grew wide, his hands clammy as he clutched his small sickle and chain. The contents of his stomach rose into his throat, choking him as he stared into the sky._

God, I want to throw up.

"_Quickly! Surround it!" their leader – his father – commanded, and the group rushed to their positions. Everyone but him. He was frozen in his place, his eyes locked on the huge, poisonous spider above them. Venom dripped from its pinchers. He closed his eyes and cowered, fear and worry gripping his heart._

I can't do this! I'm so afraid! Father! Sister!

_The spider could sense his weakness. It struck out at him first, trapping him with its webbing. _

"_Kohaku, stay sharp!" his father called out, pulling him from the silky prison. _

"_R-right," he managed. It seemed he could never quite untangle himself from the web. No matter where he moved his feet, a thread was always around him. He felt like he was suffocating, his breath coming back in his face hot and fast. He felt the sweat pouring down his head and back, felt his grip slipping on his weapon. Tears pooled behind his eyes as panic crawled up his spine._

I can't do this. I'm not like you, Father! I'm not strong!

_Then a peace fell around him, as if the world was falling away. His vision blurred, his heart slowed, his breathing stopped. He raised his arm and sliced down, but he had no control over his body; it was as if he was a living puppet. Over and over again, his arm raised and lowered. Blood poured out of the opaque figures in front of him, covering him._

"_Kohaku?"_

_The broken whisper of his name brought him out of his trance. His eyes cleared, and he looked down. The big, tall, confident man – his father – lay at his feet, his head completely severed from his body. Nearby was Lady Sango. It was she who called his name in disbelief._

"_Kohaku – why?!"_

Did I do this? Did I kill my own father?

_He looked around; every single one of the demon-slayers was dead, their bodies strewn across the courtyard. Again, his stomach was in his throat, threatening to return his dinner._

Oh God Oh God Oh God ohgodohgod –

_In his panic and despair, his mind blacked out. When he came to, Lady Sango was lying on top of him, her face full of agony and love. "Don't worry, my brother, we'll die together and it'll all be okay…We'll see Father again very soon…" Blood dripped down onto him, and he saw the arrows piercing her back. Her face fell into the crook of his shoulder, and he screamed._

Kirara cocked his head to the side as Kohaku began to move about in his sleep. He rubbed the boy's cheek with his head, nudging him to awaken from whatever gripped his mind. Kohaku didn't comply.

"_Do you want to stop feeling?"_

_It was a voice in the distance, but it held a welcome promise. Kohaku looked out into the great beyond, his eyes focusing on something past the littered bodies of his family and friends. It was a mysterious shadow, just outside his line of vision._

"_I can make this all go away. You will remember nothing. You will feel nothing. Do you want that?"_

_Kohaku squeezed his eyes shut against the cries of his comrades, the tears of his sister, his own internal screams of agony and despair. He was in hell, and here was an offer to escape this nightmare. Dare he take it?_

_The mysterious figure loomed closer to him, a hand outstretched, a small gleaming shard moving closer to him. "Do you wish to forget this place, this horror?"_

_He opened his eyes and stared into the blackness beyond the arm. "Yes," he whispered._

"_Then come with me." He watched as the arm penetrated his body and ripped out his heart. He knew he should cry out, but somehow, no longer felt the urge to mourn the physical pain. Life drained from his body and he lay still, staring with dead eyes at his savior. _

"_Kukuku, you are now my puppet, Kohaku." A face passed before him, unknown but yet familiar. "I, Naraku, will find use for you yet." The hand squeezed his heart, but instead of exploding, it sank into the palm, becoming part and parcel of Naraku's body._

"No!" Kohaku cried out, bolting upright on the futon. Kirara bolted for the door as Kohaku pushed the blankets away and crawled into the cold night air, his breathing heavy and hurried. He forced his eyes wide open, but even that didn't stop the string of memories that washed over him like a flood. He remembered everything – killing his family and friends, becoming a servant of Naraku, killing hundreds of innocent humans, staring down into the face of his sister with his weapon raised at her –

"No!" he shouted again, twisting around and half crawling, half running to the door closest to the training ground. There against the wall rested his armor, his weapon – God, the weapon he wielded against all those humans under a demon's order – and his sword. His mind was racing, his heart fluttering in his chest, his limbs trembling with panic and despair. For a moment, he was eleven again, crouched with fear on the grounds of that castle, absolutely petrified.

He grabbed the sword and unsheathed it, gripping the hilt with both hands. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself. _I've committed the greatest dishonor, killing my father and my fellow demon-slayers._ "There's only one honorable way to atone for these sins!"

Closing his eyes, he clutched the sword and turned it to the side, the blade sharp against his belly. He clenched his teeth as tears slipped from the corners of his eyes. God, if only he could stop his hands from shaking so badly –

"_Kohaku, no!"_

.xxxxx.

"Prrroew?"

Sango's face dropped into a puzzled frown. When did Miroku learn how to purr? She knew he was good, but that would be a whole new level of amazing. Not that she didn't like it; the soft, warm vibrations against her neck felt very sensuous.

"Mmrrow!"

Sango shifted, pressing herself back against Miroku and wrapping her hands around his at her waist. He could throw his voice, too? What a talented man she had…

A soft tongue flicked at the end of her nose, and she felt another nudge against her head. She opened her eyes and realized Kirara was standing before her. Suddenly the last few minutes made a _lot_ more sense.

"Kirara?" she asked, shrugging out of her husband's embrace and sitting up. "What's wrong?"

The cat mewed at her again, more plaintive this time. Sango's heart dropped to the lower reaches of her abdomen as he turned to the doorway and called for her again. _Kohaku._

She shot up, waking Miroku in the process, and threw on a winter kimono. Kirara watched her with wide eyes from the door, pacing back and forth as she readied herself.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked, thoroughly confused as he watched her dress with such haste.

"Something's wrong with Kohaku," she fretted, her hands shaking as she pushed her hair back from her face. She grabbed a small dagger from the table and rushed out into the cold. Miroku was hot on her heels, pushing his arms into a kimono as he went.

Sango burst through the door of her family's home, and could hear the sobs coming from the back room. She felt as if she was running through mud as she made her way towards the cries. There, she saw Kohaku huddled by the far door, his hands wrapped around his small katana. He was shaking and sobbing, the blade perilously close to his stomach.

"_Kohaku, no!"_

The scream was ripped from her throat as she threw herself across the room, knocking him to the ground. She pushed the sword from his hands and put her arms around him, practically smothering him. Tears streamed down her face. "Why, Kohaku? _Why_?"

Kohaku was sobbing just as hard as she was. "Sister….Sister, I remember everything," he choked out, burying his face in her shoulder. "Oh, God, I remember _everything_."


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for the views and reviews. Want to see the ultimate author's notes for this story? Visit me at LJ! Explanations, clarifications, spoilers available!_

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. _

_The character Ry__ū__tatsu and the villagers of the western lands are original to this story._

_The title "House of the Moon" is original to Resmiranda's _Tales from the House of the Moon_. It is used here in homage to said fantastic story. _

_This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

Miroku shifted against the wall, eyeing the sleeping forms of Sango and Kohaku. Day was beginning to break, bringing a welcome light to the darkness of the past night.

He sighed, sitting up and stretching his back, which had grown stiff from being propped up for the better part of the night. He was exhausted, his emotions having run the gauntlet in the last few hours. He knew his wife and her brother felt even worse, having gone through a living nightmare. But they had all survived, and they would now be able to truly move on with their lives.

He gazed down at Sango, who even in her sleep kept a protective arm around her brother. She had been through so much in the last three years. Last night he'd seen the depth of her anguish, and was relieved to know he'd never see such despair again. If she was indeed carrying their child, it was a miracle she hadn't miscarried, such was the height of her reaction.

Kohaku looked small and broken, resting fitfully on the cold floor. His eyes were red and puffy even now, the delicate skin of his face blue with weariness, as if he alone was responsible for the weight of the world. It was obvious the torture had been too much for him; when his memory finally returned, it had very nearly killed him.

Miroku rested one arm on an upright knee, gazing thoughtfully at the siblings. He was in no real position to offer the boy what he so desperately wanted, complete purification and absolution from his murderous past. Yet, after seeing the display at the onset of his regained memory, he knew it was something the boy now needed. He knew what he'd done, and why; the only way to save his soul from further torture was to be granted forgiveness.

Part of it would have to come from Sango, as his only living relative. Miroku wasn't worried about this in the least; she'd proven over the last few years that her love for Kohaku superseded any feelings about his actions. Part of it would have to come from Kohaku himself; he would have to learn to live with his past. Part of it could be granted by a monk – forgiveness in the eyes of man – but considering his involvement in the situation, Miroku himself would not be the one to finish this part.

Perhaps they could return to Mushin's temple. Master Mushin had already seen a glimmer of the boy's soul.

Kohaku awoke then, gazing steadily at Miroku as he sat up. "Lord monk," he greeted his brother-in-law, nodding his head in deference.

"Kohaku," Miroku replied, bringing his hands together.

Kohaku shifted his eyes to Sango, reaching down to touch her face. "My sister," he said softly, brushing his fingers lightly through her hair.

"She will forgive you, Kohaku," Miroku said, lowering his hands into his lap.

Kohaku didn't look up. "Maybe," he said, his gaze still steady on her sleeping face. "But will I ever be able to forgive myself?"

.xxxxx.

Sango bent over the table in the weapons hut, studying her pieces of youkai bone intently. She was trying to figure out how to fit them together in the best possible combination. Now that Kohaku had returned to her, she was determined to protect him in every way possible.

Her vision blurred as she recalled that horrible evening, when he had been so close to killing himself. If Kirara hadn't come for her…she shook her head. Kirara, better than any of them perhaps, understood the importance of what happened. The demon-cat protected _all_ of them unconditionally.

Three days had passed since, and all of them had overcome the agony of that fateful evening, coming together with new determination. Miroku had redoubled his efforts with his spiritual seals, while she was working on creating armor for all of them. Kohaku had taken to training with a new sense of urgency, and was even learning how to wield some of her newest creations.

When the snow melted, they would pick up the life of the village in full force, once again becoming travelling demon-slayers.

She was drawn so deeply into her work that she didn't hear the shouts from outside the hut. Only when a knock sounded on the door did she realize anything was amiss. She stopped and walked out of the hut, shocked at the scene that greeted her.

Three men, shivering from the cold – and perhaps hunger – were kneeling in the dirt at the door. "Please, madam, is this the village of the demon-slayers?" one asked her, his voice thin.

Sango looked up, noticing Miroku emerging from their hut and hastening towards the small group. "Yes," she replied, crouching beside the man that spoke to her. "Do you have business here?"

Miroku helped the other two men stand, wrapping them with blankets and kimonos. The one closest to Sango smiled gratefully at her. "We are in need of a demon-slayer. We have travelled long and hard in search of your village." He paused as a blanket was thrown across his shoulders. "Our guide died a few miles from here, and we have wandered without direction for several days."

Miroku took his place beside Sango. "Please, come inside and warm yourselves," he invited, steering them towards their small dwelling. "Rest and eat, then you can tell us your story."

Tears formed in the corners of the man's eyes. "Thank you, kind sir," he replied, bowing as best he could under the blankets. Sango and Miroku exchanged a look over their heads, wondering what possible twist fate had thrown their way.

.xxxxx.

"Thank you again for taking us in," the stranger said, cupping his bowl in his hands. His fellow travelers nodded in agreement, greedily sucking down the hot broth as they huddled around the fire.

Miroku and Sango exchanged a concerned glance as they turned back towards the makeshift kitchen. "Who would travel so far in this weather in search of a demon-slayer?" Miroku mused under his breath.

Sango nodded discreetly. "I can't say I'm comfortable with this, either," she agreed, "but we should hear them out." She couldn't help but turn a worried look towards her brother, who was sitting quietly in the corner, observing the scene before him.

Miroku brought another round of food to the travelers. "Please, tell us of your mission," he prompted them as he collected the empty bowls.

One of them hastened to stand, the blanket around him falling to the ground. "Of course!" he stuttered, straightening his shoulders. "I am Totomi, of the Takeda clan. These are my comrades, Meiji and Date. We have travelled from the western lands in search of your skills."

"The lands of the west are no more than a fortnight's journey from here," Sango commented. "Why would you attempt such a journey in the middle of winter?"

Totomi smiled warily. "We did not set out a mere two weeks ago," he admitted. "We have been travelling for the greater part of three moon cycles. Our guide was an elderly man, with crippled legs, declining vision, and an even poorer memory, it seems. He was the only one of our village who had even _heard_ of the mythical demon-slayers, much less knew where to find them."

"Why do you seek our assistance?" Miroku asked, studying them all in turn.

Meiji shuddered. "Our village lies near the base of a mountain," he explained. "For our entire lifetimes, it has been relatively peaceful, and the mountain protects us from the ravages of the sea."

"Then, out of nowhere, the sky began to rain with black blood," Date piped up, his eyes growing wide at the memory. "The mountain caught on fire, and then there was a fierce windstorm that carried off our children and our crops."

Miroku glanced at Sango as they listened to the tale. Her face was neutral, but he could tell she felt the tension behind the villagers' words.

"The old men of the village insisted it was the youkai, waging war in the mountains," Totomi continued. "Indeed, a dark cloud settled over the mountain and the village, and the sea was especially restless."

"Hm," Miroku mused.

Date cast his wide eyes towards the skeptical monk. "Everyone knows the demons rule the mountains," he said in a hushed voice. "The wolf demon tribe that resides there has plagued our village in the past."

Sango's gaze joined Date's, studying Miroku's face. _Koga?_

Meiji carefully put his bowl on the floor and bowed reverently. "Please," he begged. "Come to our village and rid us of these youkai. We have lost women and children to their wrath and war games. All we want is our peace restored."

Sango swallowed convulsively, eyeing Miroku with indecision. Koga had once been their ally in war. Could they really promise to exterminate him?

"I will accept your offer."

The entire ensemble swiveled in their seats towards the quiet corner of the hut. Kohaku was sitting deep in the shadows, but his eyes glowed with resolution as he looked out at them.

The travelers eyed him skeptically. "Can you handle taiyoukai warriors?" Totomi questioned. "You are so young."

Kohaku slammed his fist to the floor. "I can handle anything," he vowed, his gaze steady on the villagers.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" he announced, watching as Sango moved towards Kohaku with understated grace. The trio trooped outside to discuss matters out of mixed company.

"Kohaku?" Sango hissed as they drew further out of earshot.

Kohaku stood defiantly. "This is my chance," he argued, his gaze moving from Sango to Miroku and back again. "I can avenge all of those humans I slaughtered by turning my weapon against youkai."

Sango shook her head. "Don't be so hasty, Kohaku," she warned. "If it _is_ Koga and his clan we are going up against – or a taiyoukai, like Sesshoumaru – we can't rush into this half-cocked. We must consider the consequences of such a battle."

"Koga was once our ally," Miroku mused. "He provided a great deal of help during our battles with Naraku."

"I don't care," Kohaku said, the line of his jaw set with purpose. "I will take every chance I have to atone for my past."

"Even if it means hunting down a friend?" Sango asked.

"I will accompany these men back to their village," he announced, turning back towards the hut. "It is your choice to join me or stay behind."

.xxxxx.

Ryūtatsu growled with impatience. The attendants at his bath gasped meekly, which only annoyed him more. He tried to settle further into the long basin, but found it impossible to concentrate with all of the movement.

"Leave me!" he commanded, sending the masses scampering to safety. He growled again, satisfied that his irritation had been communicated, before sitting up awkwardly.

_These treatments aren't working_, he thought with frustration. He gazed down at his broken body with disgust. Sesshoumaru's attack had seriously injured him, leaving him without an arm and part of a leg. Every day since returning to his home, he'd taken these long soaks in seawater, hoping to activate the healing powers associated with it.

So far, he'd had little luck.

_If only I'd been able to stay on the coast,_ he grumbled silently. _But no, that stupid bitch had me shipped back to this landlocked hellhole._ His youki heated up at the memory, glowing hot with desire for retribution at the one who'd put him in this situation.

"Soon, Snegura," he vowed as he hoisted himself from the basin.

Taking that reignited adrenaline, he hobbled out of the room towards his sleeping quarters. These days, he barely had the strength to travel the length and breadth of his small castle. Without attendants, it was twice as hard to do as he wanted.

_Damn that mangy mutt, _he thought. _I will have my revenge on him as well._

Finally making it to his bedside, he sank down with a slight sigh. Every part of him ached, whether the pain was physical or mental. The simplest tasks, once done without thought, were now arduous and taxing. He'd never been so frustrated or angry, or so bent upon vengeance.

He heard a slight commotion behind the door of his chamber. He growled again, but his visitors did not heed the warning, instead pushing their way into his private chambers.

"This better be important," he demanded, latching a death glare onto the intruders.

The two sentinels had the sense to cringe under his scrutiny, but something akin to excitement was radiating from them. "My lord," one of them said, quick to bow deeply. "We have found it."

Ryūtatsu's expression did not change. "Oh?"

His companion quickly joined the first sentinel on the floor. "Yes, my lord, we have found the girl who possesses the Shikon No Tama."

The silence that followed this statement was deafening. Ryūtatsu swallowed another growl of aggravation, speaking through clenched teeth. "Then why is she not with you?"

The first guard looked up uncertainly. "There was a small complication in matters," he admitted, his eyes quickly lowering to the floor again.

Ryūtatsu slowly stood up, reaching for his sword, which was propped against the bed frame. He pointed it at the second dragon's bowed head. "And what was that?"

The second glanced up, his face within an inch of the unsheathed blade. He swallowed convulsively. "She is with Sesshoumaru," he choked out.

Ryūtatsu was visibly stunned. "What?" he hissed.

The second dragon began to shake. "The girl we spotted with the hanyou in the village is now under Sesshoumaru's care at the House of the Moon."

Ryūtatsu pulled the sword away from him and put it at the other dragon's neck. "And the jewel?" he demanded, drawing it down the length of his scales.

The first dragon also broke down under such threat. "We could not sense its presence," he said. "But she was in the company of a kitsune fox, and we all know of their masking spells."

Ryūtatsu nodded grimly. "So," he drawled, heaving the sword down into the floorboards. "That old dog thought he was smarter than me. He left the human girl in the village with the hanyou before coming to battle me." He cast his eyes towards the ceiling. "But he couldn't live without her, or the jewel's power, so he had to bring her back."

The dragons shared a glance but said nothing.

Ryūtatsu laughed. "Did he think I wouldn't find out?" he crowed. "Does he imagine I'm dead, no longer a threat to him?" His laughter was growing maniacal, as if he'd figured out the plot completely. His sentinels laughed along with him, albeit rather uneasily.

Ryūtatsu struck the floor once again with his sword, the mirth shuddering to a halt. "We will return to Japan," he said, his eyes glowing red as his youki awakened once more. "We will return to the House of the Moon. I will take the Shikon Jewel for myself, and with its powers, I will _slaughter_ Sesshoumaru for my revenge."


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: I just wanted to take a minute and thank you for visiting my story. We're entering the final arc of this epic, and hopefully you will stay on the wagon for the rest of the ride. I can't thank you guys enough for your support! You have no idea how much I appreciate your feedback._

_Want to see the ultimate author's notes for this story? Visit me at LJ! Explanations, clarifications, spoilers available!_

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. _

_The characters Ry__ū__tatsu, Ded Moroz, and Snegura are original to this story._

_The title "House of the Moon" is original to Resmiranda's _Tales from the House of the Moon_. It is used here in homage to said fantastic story. _

_This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

"I've brought the correspondence you requested, my lord."

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes over the stack of paperwork in front of him, launching a cutting glare to Jaken. The little imp began to sweat under the close surveillance of his master, but Sesshoumaru felt no need to reassure him.

"I'll just leave it here," Jaken finally choked out, laying the papers on top of the stack with delicate grace. "I don't wish to disturb you, my lord." He felt the urge to bow before leaving, which Sesshoumaru only acknowledged with a grunt.

He was certain these letters contained nothing he wanted to see, but everything he was obligated to take into consideration. After all, a youkai of his status contemplating a marital union was no personal matter: _everyone_ had a say in the decision. Just to be thorough, his closest advisors had insisted on gathering opinions from all regional leaders under his command. There was no need in this causing an uprising, after all. His hold over the general populous of inuyoukai was tenuous at times, and he wanted to give no reason for rebellion.

As he reviewed the papers, he sighed. It was unanimous. Everyone seemed to agree that this proposed alliance with Snegura of the Siberian lands would be strong and advantageous. Indeed; the longer he considered it, the more he could see the logic of the matter. Only his pride was rankled that it was his mother's suggestion.

The very fact that his mother was _right_ still set his teeth on edge, but he knew how to choose his battles. This was not a war worth waging.

He closed his eyes for a moment before shoving the stacks of communication aside and opting for a fresh piece of vellum. _There's no turning back from this point,_ he reminded himself. _Do you really wish to tether yourself for eternity to someone you've never met before?_

He paused, the tip of his quill millimeters from the surface of the paper.

_I can always kill her if I find her that distasteful,_ he decided.

.xxxxx.

Sesshoumaru was enjoying a rare stroll about the courtyard of his home some two weeks later, when his quiet time was suddenly interrupted by an eruption of feet clambering towards him. He watched impassively as Jaken fluttered about in the front of the crowd, which included several castle guards.

"There is no need for you to continue 'protecting' me, you brutes!" Jaken wailed as he tried to keep ahead of the group. He was clutching a small piece of paper close to his chest as he bustled about, so intent on watching the guards that he bumped blindly into Sesshoumaru. The others had the good fortune to stop a few yards away and bow, even as Jaken bumbled forward.

"My lord," he stuttered as he fell back, as if repelled out of Sesshoumaru's personal space. "You have received a response from your marriage petition."

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow as he looked down at his sniveling retainer. "Already?"

"Yes, my lord! And it was delivered here by your mother's personal sentinel!" Jaken held out the small tube of paper, sealed with a ribbon, as if it was the greatest treasure in the world. He waved his arms behind him, his expression turning indignant. "Thus the need for the castle guard to accompany me, I suppose."

Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken's musings as he unwrapped the single sheet and read it. Satisfied, he rolled it up once again and looked up. "You are dismissed," he announced.

The command lifted the bowed heads of his guards; after one glance at their master, they beat a hasty retreat back to their posts. Jaken watched them leave with characteristic smugness, thrusting his chin higher in the air. He prided himself on showing his master's emotions _for_ him, even when it wasn't necessary.

"You too, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said as he turned from the little imp and made his way back inside the House of the Moon.

"But my lord, what does it _say_?" Jaken pleaded, running after Sesshoumaru. The door was promptly shut in his face, leaving his question forever unanswered.

Sesshoumaru stalked down the hall to his office, slamming the door with a satisfying force. He paced across the room to look out the window, contemplating the latest flurry as it drifted past. There was a thick, unbroken blanket of snow clear across the grounds to the horizon, where he noticed the ocean beginning to swell. Ominous clouds were forming over the sea, bringing warning of a great storm.

_Clearly, she is as upset at this prospect as I am._

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" A small voice was suddenly in his right ear; he cut his eyes down to look upon his shoulder.

A tiny body was jumping up and down, waving four arms in the air.

"Myoga," he acknowledged, turning his attention to the weather once more. He would have to make sure the castle grounds were well secured; the approaching blizzard looked like a real doozy.

"Have you received word from Ded Moroz?" Myoga asked, settling himself at the tip of Sesshoumaru's nose.

There was a knock on the door. "My lord? The skies appear foreboding."

Sesshoumaru covered the length of the room in three strides. He opened the door and nodded to the guard. "Make sure everyone is inside the castle gates," he commanded. "Reinforce the walls as before. It appears the sea will be knocking at our doors this time."

The guard nodded, bowed, and was gone within the space of a breath. Sesshoumaru closed the door and settled himself behind his desk. He unfolded the paper and read its contents once more, somehow hoping the message had changed.

Myoga hopped down onto his hand for a closer look. "So!" he crowed, looking back at his master. "She will only agree to marry you if you go and fetch her? She is a brave one."

"Or an idiot," Sesshoumaru replied. "She thinks I am willing to shelve my business here and run to her side?"

Myoga hopped back up onto Sesshoumaru's nose, oblivious to how close he was to receiving a smack. "It is an unusual request, I grant you," he said. "But this is an unusual situation. You have not met with her grandfather and formally made your suit."

"And what is wrong with following protocol? _He_ should accompany her _here_ to finalize the alliance. He is her guardian, after all," Sesshoumaru sniffed.

"Perhaps there is some extenuating circumstance," Myoga suggested.

Sesshoumaru gazed at the correspondence with a critical eye. "There is no mention of her grandfather," he finally surmised. "Indeed, it appears this letter is in her hand."

Myoga nodded. "It seems by the tone that she is unguarded. It would be difficult for her to travel here unprotected, given the many others that seek her hand."

Sesshoumaru put the letter on his desk, lifting his eyes to study the ceiling. "I would be willing to send an armed guard to accompany her," he relented. "I do not see how my presence is necessary for this journey."

There was another knock at the door. "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Myoga's gaze moved from the door back to his master's face as he closely studied the reaction that flitted across his face. "You do not wish to leave the girl?" he asked quietly.

That did earn him the smack; Sesshoumaru lifted his hand away and deposited the flattened Myoga onto his desk.

Another knock sounded, the voice pleading this time. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Enter," he called, raising his gaze away from Myoga.

The door opened and Rin rushed inside, Shippo clinging to her shoulder. She skidded to a stop next to his desk, her eyes wide with fright. "The blizzard is awful," she cried, casting her eyes towards his window.

He followed her line of vision to see the sky had darkened gloomily. The wind was audible as it brushed past the panes, carrying errant flakes of snow. There was a flash of lightning, followed closely by the roar of thunder. The sea churned menacingly, waves climbing higher and higher against the cliff wall.

His mouth quirked into a grim smile. _She thinks it's all my fault,_ he thought. _She wishes for me to feel her wrath._

Slender fingers grasped the sleeve of his kimono. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm scared," Rin whispered, bringing his attention back to the matter at hand.

He was unsure of how to respond to her statement, so he merely looked at her, his face impassive. In truth, he could feel her fear; it was radiating from her in copious waves. Her grip on his sleeve was growing clammy as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop herself from trembling. The fox kit was also shaking, each burst of thunder bringing a small squeal from him.

A particularly massive display of thunder and lightning blinded the foursome before sending Shippo fleeing for the cover of the desk. Rin cried out and crawled into Sesshoumaru's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself close, sobbing into his neck, blasting every sign of absolute terror at him. Her tears trickled down onto his shoulder, pooling with slight warmth on the crest of his family's coat of arms.

Myoga peered out from under a sheath of paperwork, observing his master with great interest. Sesshoumaru was sitting in his chair, his back as straight as a board, his arms resting at his sides. He appeared to be carved out of stone, for all that Myoga could divine his thoughts or emotions.

Of course, appearances can be deceiving.

To Sesshoumaru, Rin's panic was palpable. He was living a little nightmare of his own as he contemplated leaving her, in such a delicate state, at the mercy of his vassals and guards while he journeyed to fetch his bride. Sometimes he took her for granted; because she was so cheerful and buoyant, it was easy to forget she was human, and therefore quite frail.

In his absence, she would be an easy mark for those with rebellious intentions.

The storm continued to rage overhead, sending impressive spikes of lightning streaking across his window, followed closely by thunder that rattled the building down to its foundation. Snow was blowing horizontally by sheer force of the wind. Rin continued to whimper, tightening her grip on him even as she curled into a ball on his lap.

Myoga's heart nearly stopped as he witnessed the statue that was his master move. Slowly, carefully, Sesshoumaru's arms came around his little human ward in a light embrace, though the expression on his face never changed.

"I will always protect you," Sesshoumaru vowed quietly.

Rin looked at him through a slight film of tears, her heart bursting with fear and love. _This _was the expression so clearly mapped in her memory from their travels. His face was a mask of stoic grace and calm, the only hint of emotion in the soft lines of his eyes. He was her hero, and she worshipped him unconditionally.

Wrapped so securely in his arms, his entire being exuding tranquility in the face of this fearsome storm, she felt herself calm as well. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said softly, rising in his lap to press a kiss to his cheek.

_I never want to leave you_, she added silently as she curled close to him once again.

.xxxxx.

Two days later, the weather was still quite brutal. Sesshoumaru grew weary of waiting for his intended bride's anger to pass and decided to set off on this journey. After all, he figured, the sooner he went, the sooner he could return, and resume some semblance of normal life.

"My lord, are you certain about this?" Jaken peered up at his master as he held out the long, fur-lined robe Sesshoumaru had requested.

"Do not question me, Jaken," Sesshoumaru replied, shrugging into the cloak and securing it around his armor. "You are to stay here and help protect the House of the Moon in my stead."

Jaken couldn't help but turn up his nose at the idea. "You mean protect that worthless human girl," he muttered, turning away to hide his sneer of disgust. Such a task was beneath him!

Sesshoumaru granted him a cutting glare, happy to see his retainer had the good grace to cringe. "I have sent Myoga to find Inuyasha and bring him here as well," he informed the imp. "This will be a test not only of your strength, but of that half-breed's sense of honor."

Jaken sniffed at the thought. "You believe he'll show up in your absence and _not_ try to usurp your throne?"

"I am no fool," Sesshoumaru replied, crossing the room and opening the door. "I have also sent word to Koga, to inform him his presence here in necessary. He knows of this journey, and should be here momentarily."

_He really _is_ leaving me in charge,_ Jaken thought with increasing anxiety as he following his master down the hall. _A hanyou and a worthless wolf prince is all that stands between me and complete ruination of this hard-fought empire!_

Sesshoumaru squared his shoulders as he approached the entrance of his home. He looked at the doors for a moment, feeling the crowd of the household gather behind him. He'd fought so hard to win and preserve this place that it hardly felt fair to leave them so soon. Truly, he had hoped to spend the winter here before journeying off in search of ways to expand his holdings.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, wait!" a voice cried out.

His hands were on the latches of the door as the protest sliced through the air. He could hear the rest of them whispering and shuffling about as the owner of the voice pressed through the crowd.

"Please, don't leave me behind, my lord," Rin said, coming forward to grasp his arm, a pleading note in her voice. "Let me go with you!"

Jaken stepped forward as the murmurs of the crowd grew. "Now why would he want you along as he goes to meet his bride? Step aside, Rin!"

Rin's eyes widened. "Bride?" she mumbled, falling away from him with surprise.

Sesshoumaru ignored her distress, opening the doors at the front of his home. He was greeted by the smug wolf prince, Koga, who was accompanied by his faithful companions Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Koga said, bowing slightly. "Leaving in the middle of a mess?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in acknowledgement and pushed past the wolf youkai leader. "You have your orders," he said as they crossed paths. "I will return soon." He looked back at them after descending the steps. "I expect to find this castle in the same condition I leave it."

Koga smirked. "Don't count on that if you've asked Inuyasha to come here." He rubbed his hands together with glee. "I wouldn't mind seeing my woman again, though. It's been too long."

Sesshoumaru returned the sarcastic grin. "It may be longer yet," he said as he turned away. "That girl seems to have disappeared from the face of the earth."

He missed Koga's shocked expression, but keenly heard Rin's cry of displeasure before ascending into the sky, transforming into a gust of light and travelling westward.

.xxxxx.

Sesshoumaru travelled resolutely in the face of the fierce weather. It seemed to peak as he reached the Siberian coast, the storms causing massive waves to crash against the land. Snow fell relentlessly, covering everything in a suffocating, frozen blanket. As he moved further north, sheets of sleet and ice fell, pounding mountainsides, forests, even the human settlements with ruthless force. The land lay in a permanent state of ruination; the screams of agony from the scattered human villages rang in his ears as he passed by. It was a thoroughly depressing sight to behold.

Much to his surprise, as he closed in on Snegura's holdings, the gales and blizzards lessened. She lived beyond the line of the Arctic Circle, near the northernmost point of the planet. As he landed, the air was completely peaceful, save a soft breeze.

He began the slow journey across the tightly-packed snow towards the castle, which sat out in the open, relatively unprotected save for the glacier at its back door. His steps were methodical; he expected a trap to be sprung at any moment. One hand rested lightly on his swords, while the other held the fur of his cloak tight across the bottom of his face.

"He has arrived, my lady."

Snegura gazed at the servant who bowed before her. "Let me see," she said, rising to follow the maid to the window of the far tower. She watched as the lone man made his way towards her home, her heart rising steadily in her throat as he approached the castle.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" the maid asked.

Snegura nodded resolutely, absently fingering the material in her hands. "Yes," she replied. "My fate is tied to this man, and our very lives depend upon him." _I only hope he is half as strong as his mother says_, she added silently.

Together, she and the maid descended from the high tower, ready to meet the stranger face first at the entrance of the castle.

Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes warily and allowed some force of his youki to search out any lingering traps. He was uneasy when he encountered nothing. _Did I enter a barrier?_ he wondered, his gaze focusing on the opening doors of the castle.

Silently he assessed the woman that stood before him. She was dressed in a similar fashion as he, with a dark mantle across her shoulders that opened to reveal a pale blue dress belted at the waist. Black boots peaked out from under the hem, and he spied a concealed dagger strapped to her right hip. Her head was bare, the light blond hair pulled back in a thick plait currently occupying her right shoulder. Her face was pleasing enough, the most dominant features being her fierce blue eyes.

Her youki was strong and showed no fear, to be the only thing standing between him and her home. He had to admit, he was impressed that she did not cower before him, or indeed show any sort of childish emotion. Considering the storms she'd been sending his way for the last week, that was no small feat.

Snegura eyed him with scrutiny as well. She took note of his silver hair, long strands escaping to partially obscure his face. His golden eyes seemed to penetrate straight through her, though partially hooded. Her breath caught as she took note of the crescent moon on his forehead, the magenta marks across his cheeks and eyes. There was something ethereal but intimidating in his presence, cloaked though he was in fur, with no visible weapons.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she called to him, dipping into a curtsy even as she stood at the top of the stairs. "Welcome to my home."

.xxxxx.

The trio walked in silence down the hall of the modest dwelling, the maid leading the way before her mistress. Sesshoumaru eyed his surroundings with slight distaste, wondering just how exactly she was of the same class as he, if her home was anything to show for it.

The maid showed them to a small parlor, where the betrothed pair settled themselves before a crackling fire. Sesshoumaru divested himself of his cloak, carefully watching Snegura's reaction as his full battle ensemble was revealed. _That's right, I'm taking this quite seriously,_ he thought as her eyes widened.

"You take me for a fool?" he asked her bluntly as her eyes slid down the length of him, taking in his armor as well as the pair of swords at his hip.

"To the contrary," she replied, lifting her eyes to his face and meeting his gaze. "I'm glad to see you travel well-prepared. We never know when we shall meet an enemy." She unpinned her mantle and handed it to the maid, who quickly scurried out of the room.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered down to her weapon, and he gauged the tension in the hand at her side. After a moment's contemplation, he stepped back and drew his sword. He held Tenseiga blade-out in front of his chest. "Draw your weapon, warrior princess."

Snegura merely stared back at him, wry amusement fleeting across her face. "Do you wish to examine my teeth and my feet as well, my lord?" she asked him sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru was not amused. "I only wish to know if I face an enemy at this moment." He extended the sword out in front of him, the tip resting mere inches from her face.

Snegura held her ground. "Only if you have joined forces with Ryūtatsu of late." She noted his surprise with a degree of satisfaction. "Of course, I would hope that one of your strength and intelligence would not fall so low."

Sesshoumaru's glare shot down the length of Tenseiga as he sized her up. She appeared as cold and unfeeling as he expected from a snow youkai, but still she did not show fear. Perhaps she could, in time, rise to the position of his equal.

Snegura smirked as his replaced the blade at his side. "No doubt you are wondering why I summoned you here," she said, moving away from the fire and settling in a chair.

Sesshoumaru followed her movements, though he himself stayed upright. "Surely I was not your first choice of partner."

Snegura's expression softened into a genuine smile. "No, my lord, as I suspect I wasn't yours." The smile disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared. "Let us be frank, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"For me, you were the lesser of two evils," she admitted. "The other suitor vying most desperately for my hand was none other than the reprehensible Ryūtatsu."

"And yet you chose me," Sesshoumaru mused. "I'm flattered."

Snegura brought her gaze to his once again. "Ryūtatsu merely sought me as a means to an end. He wanted my land, my powers, to take control of the natural elements this far north. I'd be but one force in his stable of power, needed only for my material possessions."

"You believe I don't desire those things?"

She shook her head. "You may find strategic use for my powers, and you may wish to occupy my lands, but you also need an heir for your empire. I find such a prospect less degrading than the alternative."

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to smirk. "Only if you presume I have to _like_ you to get you with child."

He sensed no spike in anxiety from her youki, another point in her favor.

"Our contract has not been finalized yet," she noted in response.

"Indeed. Where is your guardian? I do wish to have this tedious business completed."

Sesshoumaru was surprised to see Snegura's expression turn troubled. _Did I give her credit for holding herself together too soon?_

"My grandfather was recently murdered," she said, resolve strong in her tone. "I believe it is the work of Ryūtatsu."

"Why would he want your grandfather dead?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Fire leapt into her eyes as she looked at him again. "I banished him from the coast after your battle," she said savagely. "He came here seeking refuge to recover, and I sent him back to his homeland. Recently, he has made attempts to pass through my lands again. This was _after_ I found Ded Moroz slaughtered near the border with the dragon's holdings." Her eyes bored into his, her anger making a strong impression on Sesshoumaru's mind. "Hence the weather of late."

Sesshoumaru returned her glares with equal force, showing no sympathy or mercy. "I did not sense Ryūtatsu's presence on my journey here," he stated.

She looked away from him, gathering her wits about her once more. "No doubt he is somewhere between here and Outer Mongolia, the lands of his original holding. Without the sea, he is unable to heal himself properly." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I will continue to use my powers to keep him at bay, but I fear that will not be enough to defeat him."

Sesshoumaru's hand found the hilt of Bakusaiga as she spoke. "It won't be."

"My request for you to come here was twofold. Not only did I wish to judge the caliber of your character, but to issue a challenge as well: defeat Ryūtatsu, and in return, I will agree to any and all terms of the alliance you set forth between us."

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by this proposal. The last thing he expected from her was a complete and utter surrender to the terms of their union. Battling Ryūtatsu was his destiny, if their clash over the House of the Moon was any indication. Surely she wished to fulfill her destiny as a taiyoukai as well, not merely settle for being his wife.

"Why would you wish to cede so much to me?" he asked, genuinely confused by her motives.

"I only wish to protect what is mine," she replied, standing to face him once again. "By coming here today, you have already proven your honor. I know you need something from me, and that is all the reassurance of my safety that I require to enter into a union with you."


	19. Chapter 19

_Want to see the ultimate author's notes for this story? Visit me at LJ! Explanations, clarifications, spoilers available!_

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

_The characters Sensei Hitoma and Takao Nishikori are original to this story._

_This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

_Thwack!_

Kagome grinned as she rose out of the _zanshin_ position, letting her arms fall loosely at her sides. She could hardly contain her excitement as she looked across the distance, where her arrow had landed with perfect precision in the middle of the target.

_Everything is falling into place_, she thought as she headed out to collect her arrows. She'd been practicing steadily for the last fortnight, first with her recurve bow, and now with her longbow. Her entire existence had narrowed into focus; she'd become almost obsessive with her training. The last goal she set for herself was incorporation of the principles of kyūdō into her shots, and it seemed she had finally attained it.

_I'm ready._

She straightened as the thought came to her mind. She wasn't shocked, or surprised, or nervous about the idea of returning to the world beyond the well. She'd put in almost four months of work, and her confidence had soared enormously over these last few weeks. After being so overwhelmed and frustrated by her lack of control over the jewel, it was almost a relief to watch her prowess grow.

"I'm ready," she said out loud, clutching her arrows in her hands. Somehow, voicing the decision made it seem real to her. There was no going back now; her path of destiny led straight back to the past.

All that was left was tying up the loose ends of her life in this era.

She cast a glance towards the Sacred Tree, another smile burgeoning on her lips. "I'm almost there, Inuyasha," she whispered.

.xxxxx.

Sensei Hitoma looked down at Kagome with concerned eyes. "Are you sure about this, young lady?"

Kagome bowed respectfully. "Yes, Sensei," she assured him. "I must turn down the spot at the Olympic trials."

Sensei Hitoma reciprocated her motions. "That is most unfortunate to hear," he sighed. "You have such immense talent."

Kagome gave him a small smile. "And it will not be wasted," she promised him. "After all, I come from a long line of priests and shrine families."

Sensei Hitoma shrugged and gave her a light pat on the shoulder. "Best of luck to you, then," he said, turning to walk down the hall to his office.

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief. Turning down such an opportunity had been one of the hardest things to face, and she had been dreading this conversation all morning. Getting it off her chest was like having a weight removed; excitement filled the place dread had just occupied as she reminded herself she was one step closer…

"Kagome!"

She was broken from her reverie by the sharp tone of the voice that called her name. She looked around, wondering for a moment if the sensei had changed his mind, if he was going to force her into the trials.

A hand touched her shoulder. "Kagome! I'm glad I caught you!" Takao Nishikori smiled as he caught his breath from sprinting in the cold.

Excitement fled as soon as it arrived. "Takao," Kagome choked out, unconsciously pulling away from his gentle touch.

He didn't seem to notice. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay," he said. "Ayumi told me that you had lots of sicknesses in high school, and I haven't seen you for awhile. I was beginning to worry."

Kagome gave him a weak smile. "Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "I'm planning a trip, actually, so I've been really busy."

Takao's whole face lit up at the prospect. "A trip?" he chirped. "Where are you going?"

Kagome was momentarily struck speechless. A patch of silence spread out before them, and Takao looked at her expectantly. "Er…I'm going to visit my boyfriend," she finally responded. _Nice save_, she congratulated herself.

"Oh." Takao looked crestfallen as he turned away from her. She thought he was going to leave, but instead he whirled back around. "Ayumi told me about him, and his jealousy," he said, his voice somber. "If he ever gives you any trouble…please, don't hesitate to come to me for help."

_And you'll do what, exactly?_ she thought. Trying to picture him, gorgeous as he was, in a knockdown drag-out fight with Inuyasha made her want to laugh. Only the earnestness of his expression kept that in check.

"I'll keep that in mind," she promised him. She was about to leave when another person joined the conversation.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Ayumi gathered Kagome into a hug before stepping back and lacing an arm under Takao's elbow.

"I'm fine," she assured her friend, glancing from one to the other. Takao's expression immediately lifted, but she could sense a bit of lingering disappointment. "I've just been busy lately."

"That's good to hear," Ayumi said. She looked up at Takao. "Would you like to join us for lunch?" she asked, her voice dreamy.

Kagome chuckled. "No, that's okay," she replied. "I should head home."

Ayumi smiled at Takao, who mentioned they should also take their leave. She agreed, but ran over to her friend one last time. "Thanks for the introduction, Kagome," she said breathlessly, her smile bigger than Kagome had ever seen it.

"You're welcome," Kagome returned. "Have fun!" She smiled as Ayumi ran off to meet him again. _He's a sweet guy_, she thought. _They make a good pair._ For once, she didn't feel jealous as she watched them walk off hand-in-hand. The knowledge of her plans drew the excitement back to her belly.

She couldn't wait to see "her boyfriend" again.

.xxxxx.

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling completely at peace. She lay in her bed for a few moments, contemplating the ceiling. Today was the day, she'd decided. All that was left was packing her bag.

Well, not all. She was going to take a very long, very hot bath; it'd be awhile before she saw _that_ particular comfort again. She sat up and swiveled her legs over the side of the bed, stretching out her arms. Her muscles were tight and still a bit sore from all the training, but such pains didn't make her feel weak anymore.

She'd never felt stronger in her life.

She gathered her bath items and headed down the hall. She filled the tub and settled in, determined to enjoy every last molecule of hot water. She closed her eyes and lay back, recalling happy memories of time spent in the company of her friends. She couldn't wait to see everyone again, find out what they'd been doing since she left. Had Sango found her brother? What was Shippo up to? Did Sesshoumaru ever return for Rin, or was Inuyasha stuck caring for her?

She smiled at the idea. No doubt he'd complain about it to anyone who would listen, but she knew he'd do a good job, if there was no other alternative. He liked to think he was independent, but she knew he enjoyed having companions. The change within him had been remarkable over the last few years, and she was more than happy to have been a part of it. _I love him so much_, she thought.

All too soon, the water turned tepid. Kagome sighed as she hoisted herself up, wrapping in a long towel and scooping her toiletries up to dry. As she paced back to her room, the now-familiar spike of excitement bloomed in her stomach. All thoughts of the last few weeks exited her mind as she concentrated on packing her bag. She threw in everything, from shampoo to socks to triple-strength anti-itch ointment. She packed fresh clothes, wondering if she'd ever find the desire to wear tank tops and skirts again. Ever since she started archery training full-time, she'd been living in warm-ups and t-shirts.

Satisfied with her personal affects, she began sorting her archery gear. Her yumi glove was tucked inside the pack, along with extra bowstring and arm guards. She secured fresh quivers of carbon/alloy arrows to one of the straps. She lay out her black longbow and navy recurve bow on the bed. The yumi was too large to take, hence the extra kyūdō practice with the longbow.

Finally, she turned her attention to her closet. Even if she didn't want to traipse around the feudal era in an evening gown, she did want to look nice for her reunion with Inuyasha. She eyed her wardrobe. For a moment, she was tempted to slip into her old high school uniform. After all, it was one of the two outfits she owned that had seen the horrors of the battlefield.

She shook her head. That part of her life was over; she was an adult now. She was supposed to be practical.

After much deliberation, she settled on a pair of jeans with a simple shirt. Because she'd be carrying so much on her shoulders, the extra padding of a hoodie also appeared necessary. She brushed out her hair, tossing the brush and a few hair bands into her bag, and then prepared for travel.

Her entrance into the kitchen did not go unnoticed. Sota's jaw dropped, and Mama accidentally dropped her spatula into the omelet she was making. Only Grandpa seemed unsurprised to see her, looking as though she was about to go hiking in the Himalayas.

"Kagome?" her mother said, reaching to turn off the stove.

"You're really going?" Sota exclaimed at the same time.

She nodded, looking at all three with the same serious but determined expression. "I'm ready," she said. "I've trained long and hard for this day, and now it's time to finish what I started, three years ago."

The sound of chairs scraping across the floor echoed through the small kitchen as the Higurashi family embraced one last time. "Come back to us in one piece," her mother said, sparing a light kiss on the cheek.

"I'll do my best," Kagome replied. She gave each of them a long squeeze before stepping out the door and lacing up her shoes. She shouldered her bag, and her bows, and cast a glance at the Sacred Tree as she moved towards the well house.

"I'm almost there, Inuyasha," she vowed. "Please…wait for me."

.xxxxx.

Inuyasha was beginning to question his sanity. He didn't know what compelled him to go into the forest this day; it certainly wasn't pleasant weather. Winter was dragging on, leaving the days cold and gray, the trees barren and bleak. And yet…and yet he still felt the pull, back to the well, to look for her once again.

It had been four long, dreary months since she'd left him, and almost daily he'd been back to check the well for any signs of her return. He was always at least mildly disappointed by these trips, but he never gave up hope that she'd return to him.

Inuyasha felt in a state of flux, of late. After the departure of Rin and Shippo, he didn't feel so comfortable staying in the human village. Kaede told him he'd always have a warm bed to come home to in her hut, but he wanted some space to himself. It didn't help that the villagers suddenly wanted his protection again. He found grim irony in their actions, after the way they treated Kagome.

He tended to spend most of his nights in the Sacred Tree, settled on his usual branch, staring up at the moon. He contemplated his place in the world, the direction his life desperately needed. He'd always taken it for granted, never really thinking about what would happen after they defeated Naraku. He definitely never imagined he'd have to think about life without Kagome.

He'd grown certain of a few things during this separation. He knew his place in the world was with her. He knew he loved her fiercely. If she ever found her way back, he knew he'd do anything to keep her, even if it meant losing his soul in the process.

So, on this day, he strolled towards the well, rather against his will. He didn't want to look into its dark depths and see nothing again. He stopped a few feet away, closing his eyes and steeling his spine, trying to muster a bit of hope.

_What was that? _

His eyes shot open and he took a deeper breath. His heart stopped, then began to beat wildly.

_No, it can't be._

He stood stock still as a bright yellow backpack cleared the well, landing heavily at his feet. He couldn't quite believe his eyes when he saw hands appear at the ledge, even though his nose told his brain it was true. Kagome's scent surrounded him like a warm, familiar blanket.

Time seemed to stand still as the rest of her body appeared; she pulled herself up with relative ease to sit on the edge. She was dressed simply, with two bows strapped to her back and her hair flowing freely around her. In the darkening of the day, she was absolutely beautiful.

She lifted her eyes to his face, but still he found he couldn't move. "Inuyasha," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. She stepped over her backpack and threw her arms around him, her hands meeting in the middle of his shoulder blades and grabbing fistfuls of his haori.

He was in heaven.

Her sweet scent enveloped him, and he breathed it in like a dying man. Her hair brushed his cheek, soft and fragrant. He felt the entirety of her body, trembling from the force of her embrace, pressed against him. It was all intoxicating, overwhelming his senses, his brain, his heart.

Then she did something that made him come unglued. She raised her head away from his chest and pressed her lips to his neck.

His reaction was not exactly what she was expecting. She felt his body completely stiffen in her arms. She pulled away slightly. "Inuyasha?" she questioned, glancing up into his face.

His eyes were tightly shut, his teeth clenched. She became aware of a soft growling deep in his chest. It seemed like he was battling within himself, and she wasn't sure if she should be insulted, concerned, or both.

Finally, his eyes cracked open, and she gasped with she noticed the streaks of red on his retinas. Her hands slipped down his sides, her grip finding the hilt of Tessiaga. Her heart redoubled as she realized it was still firmly strapped to his hip. Why was he transforming?

"Inuyasha?" she tried again, a hint of fear lacing her voice.

Inuyasha fought the growing tide of his youki, clawing at it with his humanity. He had no idea this depth of emotion he harbored for her would make him completely lose it upon being reunited. His demonic side demanded to be heard, surging beyond his restraint. It soared with newfound power, as if coming alive after a very long hibernation. _Mine!_

_No!_ The last thing he wanted to do was scare her. He could see the confusion in her face, could hear the anxiety in her voice. _Control yourself!_

"Kagome," he choked out, his hands clamping onto her upper arms. He brought her forward, capturing her lips with his own. The resistance melted from her form and once again her arms came around him.

The youkai within surged once more at her submission, releasing the dark desire that was hallmark to his bonding scent. It flooded over his body as their kisses deepened. Only when their scents began to mingle did he pull away from her completely.

Oh, God, he wanted to mate with her so badly. The bonding scent was overwhelming him, not only by its sheer amount, but also because he'd never released it before. He was completely stunned, especially as he regained his right mind as he parted from her.

Kagome let her bows clatter to the ground. She was breathing heavily, her skin feeling hot and clammy and restrictive, her knees the consistency of jell-o. She reached for him again, certain she'd melt unless he held her together.

"Kagome," he said again, kissing her desperately. Relief washed over her as she recognized his normal tone of voice. She tried to push away the niggling worry that something wasn't right. It wasn't terribly difficult, especially when his tongue found its way into her mouth.

She breathed in short gasps as he turned his attention – and lips – elsewhere; namely, the lines of her jaw and throat. She held onto his shoulders as trills of pleasure rocketed through her body. It felt so _right_, being here in his arms. Any regrets she might have had vanished, and she found there was nowhere else she wanted to be. Blood rushed to her head, and she felt tears pooling behind her eyes.

Inuyasha became aware of the faint aroma of her tears under the heady cloud of his bonding scent. He had regained his right mind, but he couldn't stop his desire, and had decided to take it in stride. Tears instantly worried him, however, and he wondered for a small moment if his instinct was wrong.

"Don't cry," he murmured, wiping away her silent tears with the pads of his thumbs. He kissed the corners of her eyes lightly and felt her strengthen her embrace in response.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she sobbed, her voice hitching in her throat. "I'm so _happy_."

"Eh?" The statement startled him, and he pulled away to look down into her face. She was indeed smiling as the tears glistened on her cheeks. He could see something beyond that in her expression, though: determination…exhaustion…perhaps relief?

She took the initiative then, surging up to meet him again, kissing him with unexpected ferocity. She felt the rumble deep in his chest and smiled against his mouth, pressing her body ever closer to his. She was disappointed, then surprised, when she felt his hands fumbling between them. She pulled away and glanced down, her eyes widening as she watched him loose the strings of his haori.

_Oh, God, _she thought, fighting to clear the haze from her brain as her mind raced with new possibilities. Here she was, barely able to stand of her own volition, still crying, not yet able to admit just how aroused she was, and he was_ undressing_? And wait, hadn't he just transformed – or almost transformed – into a full youkai?

The long red garment whipped away from his body and seemed to take flight, floating softly to the ground beside her. Her heart redoubled as she watched him reach for her, carefully unzipping her hoodie and peeling it from her shoulders.

"Inuyasha, I –" she protested, only to be cut off by another searing kiss. He cupped her cheek softly before letting his hand slide down to her shoulder, twining through her hair. She felt herself yielding to him, her resistance chipping away.

_Maybe we're ready for this,_ she thought to herself. _Not exactly how I pictured it, but I guess I can't complain._

"Take this off," Inuyasha said, tugging at the collar of her shirt.

The request was so blunt that she couldn't stifle a nervous giggle. "Don't you think we should talk first?" she asked, still a bit breathless.

"What's there to discuss?" he replied, leaving a line of kisses across her cheek. "I want you as my own."

_Obviously,_ she thought, another spasm of pleasure shooting down her spine as he nibbled at her ear.

"You have to wear it against your skin," he whispered.

That pulled her to a stop. "What?"

"It's the best way to imprint the scent," he continued, rather oblivious to her confusion. When she didn't respond to that, he pulled away and looked at her.

The earnestness of his expression gave her some degree of relief that she wasn't about to lose her virginity against the side of the well. "What are you talking about?" she asked him.

He picked up his haori. "In our culture, the way we claim a mate is to give them something soaked in our bonding scent. The best way to imprint the male's scent on the female is to have her wear the item against her bare skin, at least for the first few days." He sighed, fidgeting with the material. "I know it's not much, but it's all I have. If I was Sesshoumaru, I'd be giving you a piece of my mokomoko."

Kagome felt like she was reeling in shock. Bonding scent? Taking a mate? This was not what she was expecting at all. Not that she was opposed to the idea, considering how much time she'd spent yearning for him and this sort of moment. But right now…she could only stare at him in disbelief.

"I guess you're right, we should've talked about it first," Inuyasha was saying, disappointment coming to bear in his tone. "I just thought – the way you reacted – "

She tugged gently on his forelocks, capturing his attention and cutting him off mid-sentence. "I accept," she said, reaching for the haori.

He held it slightly out of her reach. "Will you do it right?" he asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Kagome looked into his eyes for a full minute before stepping back and pulling her shirt over her head. She shivered in the cool air for half a second before Inuyasha settled the haori around her shoulders. She pushed her arms through the sleeves, pulled it closed over her bra, and belted it across her waist.

He embraced her again. "You're mine," he said, his tone a mix of joy and wonder. "Kagome." The combination of their scents wafted before him, bringing him such happiness he'd never experienced before. She accepted him for what he was, unconditionally. _Glad I'm not human tonight_, he thought, as he felt fresh tears on his shoulder.

She reached up and tweaked his ears. "And you're mine," she replied, bringing her mouth to meet his.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: Wow! Just a quick note to say "thank you" to that wonderful person who recc'd this story to the IYFG! That's quite an honor, something completely unexpected and yet so very special! Not only did it bring some fandom recognition to this story, but it brought some wonderful comments and reviews as well. So – thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, and/or recc'ed! I can't even begin to express how much I appreciate your support._

_Want to see the ultimate author's notes for this story? Visit me at LJ! Explanations, clarifications, spoilers available!_

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. _

_The title "House of the Moon" is original to Resmiranda's _Tales from the House of the Moon_. It is used here in homage to said fantastic story. _

_This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

"That's it…just a bit…_more_…" she mumbled softly.

Sango circled her husband, running a critical eye down the length of his body. She untied and retied the sash at his waist, until it settled around him to her satisfaction. "Done," she announced. "What do you think?"

Miroku took a step back and looked down. "What do _you_ think?" he asked, uncertainty lacing his voice. "You're the true taijiya, after all."

Sango gave him a small smile, her eyes misting over a little. "I think it's perfect," she said. "I designed the plates especially for you." She circled him once again. "Can you move around?"

He took an experimental step forward, then another. He twisted his upper body around, glancing at the plates covering his lower back. "I suppose it will take some getting used to," he mused, turning forward once more. "At least I don't have to wield a weapon."

She smiled as she watched him, picking up his staff and giving it a hard thrust upward, testing the flexibility of the armor that covered his arms. She had never expected to have such a reaction to her work; after all, she had been designing armor for the better part of her life. But somehow, seeing how well it protected her husband, her heart swelled with newfound pride.

The plates were made of youkai bone, which she had dyed a deep purple, in honor of his monk's robes. Combined with the sleek black bodysuit and the sparkle of his golden staff, it completed a dashing look for her equally dashing husband. She had also made special cuffs to hold plates over his arms and hands, as added protection.

"You can store the sacred sutras anywhere," she said, catching his attention. "I'm still finding hidden compartments on the armor Father made for me."

He laughed as he examined the concave pieces carefully tied to his shoulders. "What, no poison powders for me?" he teased her.

She shook her head. "I don't have enough for you _and_ Kohaku," she replied, missing the light note in his voice. She gazed across the way to her family home, where Kohaku was sheltering the villagers from the western lands.

Miroku gathered her in a careful embrace, mindful of the sharp points of bone encasing his hands. "It's okay," he assured her softly. "We're going to be okay."

"I just wish I felt more certain about this," she worried. "He wants this quest for all the wrong reasons."

"Do you really think so?" he mused. "He speaks the truth; he wishes to redeem himself in the eyes of man. His sense of honor gives him no other choice."

She sighed, turning her face against his shoulder. "Why can't my forgiveness be enough?"

He gave her a slight squeeze. "When you have suffered as he has, I suspect you can never feel completely whole again. He wishes to fight, and that's a good thing. He will work through this, and your support is very important. You must not judge him."

"He won't be able to fight the likes of Koga on his own," she sighed. "And I'm not so sure we could fight him either, considering he was once our ally."

"Hm." Miroku set his mouth in a grim line. It was true; sending Kohaku, determined though he was, into a headlong clash with Koga was akin to sending lambs to the slaughter. Koga would have no mercy on him; in addition to being a demon-slayer, he was a human. He was _food_, as far as the wolf prince was concerned.

"Perhaps we should bring Inuyasha with us," Miroku said aloud, completing his mental train of thought. "He would come in pretty handy if it _is_ Koga we're dealing with – a bit of youkai power on our side."

Sango shrugged, tightening her hold around his waist. "I wonder if Kagome ever returned," she mused. _I can't imagine being separated from the one I love_, she thought.

"I hope so, for his sake," her husband replied.

A knock sounded on the door of the hut. Sango disengaged herself from Miroku and opened the door, coming face to face with her younger brother.

He appeared stoic as he stood before her. "We are ready to leave," he informed his sister.

She nodded. "All right, let's set out at daybreak," she returned. "Did your armor fit okay?"

He gave a slight bow. "Yes," he said. "Thank you."

Sango pursed her lips as she stared at him. Ever since deciding to take on this mission, he had become a different person, somber and silent and distant. For all that she wanted to hold him close, as she had when they were younger, he was pushing her away, guarding his heart and his mind.

It only made her more determined to protect him.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said, arching into another bow. He turned away from her, walking back towards their family home, resolution obvious in each step.

Sango closed the door and looked back at Miroku, who had taken the opportunity to change into his usual robes. She could feel the wheels of destiny spinning forward, out of her control.

"Send Hachi for Inuyasha," she said, her voice hushed. "We're leaving tomorrow."

He nodded, pressing a kiss to her temple as he passed her at the door. "I'll always protect you," he said, the whisper of his touch moving across her belly. "Whatever it takes."

.xxxxx.

Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms, perfectly content to stay where he was for the rest of his life. He was seated at the base of the well, Kagome sprawled across his lap, her arms linked around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes closed, a small smile gracing her lips. They had been like this for the greater part of the evening, alternating between chatting and kissing and touching and generally becoming reacquainted with each other.

He studied her as she lay in his arms, still trying to come to grips with everything that had happened. Only now was he coming through the shock of actually seeing her again, of being able to hold her and kiss her and do all those things he'd only dreamed of before. There was no hesitation in her accepting his robe, of allowing his scent to be imprinted on her. That meant a great deal to him, something he would probably never be able to adequately express in words.

He leaned down, burying his nose in the hollow of her shoulder, where the material of his haori met her skin. The mixture of their scents had not yet lessened, and it sent a thrill of pleasure through his body to inhale it yet again. _No regret_, he thought. _It was all worth it, just to get to this moment._

"Inuyasha."

He felt a hand on the back of his head, fingers curling into his hair and stroking it lightly. He smiled as he looked up to see she had opened her eyes, the look of love shining brightly at him.

"Shouldn't we go back to the village?" she asked him.

He kissed her. "Maybe I want you all to myself for a little while," he replied, pressing her close.

She gave him a satisfied smirk. "You have me," she reminded him, tweaking his ear. "But we have other friends, too, you know."

"Feh," he muttered. He flattened his ears against his head to keep them away from her ticklish fingers. "They can wait."

She tugged lightly on the beads around his neck. "Don't make me use this," she teased, a sentiment that only earned her a dark look from him.

"Wench," he muttered, though he couldn't resist kissing her again. He would never grow tired of that particular activity.

"Please?" she murmured. "Tell me what's happened to everyone. Is Rin still here? What about Sango and Miroku?"

He sighed as he pulled his head away from hers. "When I imagined you begging for me, this is _not_ what you were saying," he muttered.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, scandalized. She couldn't keep a straight face for more than a few seconds, dissolving into peals of laughter. It was, however, effective in breaking the heady mood.

He looked out across the dark forest, his expression thoughtful. "Sesshoumaru came back for Rin," he began, wrapping his arms around Kagome once more. "They returned to the House of the Moon, along with Shippo. The little runt just couldn't forgive me for letting you go."

His embrace tightened around her, and she glanced up. "It wasn't your fault," she said.

His mouth was set in a firm line. "Feh. Tell that to him," he grumbled.

She pressed on. "And Sango? Miroku?"

His expression softened. "They found Kohaku," he said. "They are living in Sango's village."

"Oh." Kagome wasn't sure why she expected their group to have reformed in Kaede's village during her absence, but she found her heart strangely sad at the idea of not being reunited with _everyone_ now that she was back.

"You'll see them again," Inuyasha said, upon seeing her drawn expression. "We can go to their village and surprise them."

"Okay." She smiled at the idea; she had missed the monk and the demon-slayer quite a bit.

Kagome's heart lurched momentarily as she felt her body being picked up. Inuyasha set her down carefully on her own two feet. "I suppose we should go to the village," he said, sounding a bit put out. "I won't make you stay out here all night in the cold."

She gave him a surprised look. "You haven't been there in awhile?"

He shook his head. "Ever since Rin and Shippo left…what was left for me there? After the way they treated you…" His hands clenched into fists, but after a moment, he relaxed. "Besides, I'm sure Kaede wants to know you're back."

He knelt in front of her. "Come on," he grunted. "Climb on."

She gathered her things, stuffing her clothes in her bag and strapping the bows to her back once again. She approached him slowly, pushing his hair to one side as she tried to balance everything on her own back before climbing onto his.

It took her a few moments to settle down, and she stifled a giggle as Inuyasha impatiently grabbed the backs of her legs. _He's always in a hurry once he makes up his mind to do something_, she thought as she wrapped her arms securely around his neck.

He coiled his body low to the ground before pushing off, gliding into the air with effortless ease. Kagome shifted slightly during flight, her body sinking low against his back from the weight of her pack. His elbows locked under her knees, holding her steady as he bounded through the forest.

He couldn't be irritated with her for wanting to see their friends, especially not when she was clinging to him like this, her scent soft in his nostrils. She was happy, and that in turn made _him_ happy.

Now if only she'd stop tickling his ears!

He felt a movement on the tip of his ear, and he flicked said appendage automatically, trying to disrupt whatever was there. Gentle laughter floated around him as Kagome realized what he was doing.

"Myoga!" she cried, reaching up to rescue the flea before Inuyasha could scratch him away.

"Lady Kagome!" he replied, unable to disguise his surprise. "How wonderful it is to see you again!"

Inuyasha skidded to a stop. "What do you want, flea?" he demanded, grabbing Kagome's arm to glare down at the tiny youkai resting in her palm.

"Master Inuyasha, I have been searching for you for days now!" Myoga cried, aghast at Inuyasha's flagrant disregard for his troubles. "Your brother demands your assistance!"

"He does, does he?" Inuyasha mocked. "What right does he have to _demand_ anything from me?"

"Perhaps that isn't the right word," Myoga stuttered, pacing back and forth in Kagome's palm. "He asked me to find you and bring you back to the House of the Moon. He wishes you to return" – _yes, that sounds better_, Myoga thought to himself – "to protect Rin in his absence."

"Absence?" Kagome piped up. "Where did he go?"

Myoga gave her a smile. "Much like Master Inuyasha, he intends to claim a mate, and has gone to fetch her from her lands."

Kagome blushed prettily at the implication of his comment. Before she could respond, Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"Doesn't he have a castle guard?" he asked. "Why does he need me there?"

Myoga gave him a meaningful look. "Lord Sesshoumaru protects Rin as his ward, but she is, after all, only human. He knows that even his most loyal vassals would not hesitate to harm her for it, especially if they harbored rebellious tendencies."

Inuyasha scowled. "No doubt," he grumbled.

Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha's shoulder. "We should go," she said to him. "We can't leave Rin alone with only Shippo for protection!"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. He'd grown rather close to the little girl in the short time they'd spent together, and he didn't want anything to happen to her at the hands of his fellow inuyoukai.

"Wonderful!" Myoga bounced up and down a few times. "Let us depart!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, we're not leaving right now," he informed the flea. "I'm taking Kagome back to the village tonight. We'll go tomorrow."

"But, Master Inuyasha – !"

"_No_," he repeated. "I will _not_ go running off to Sesshoumaru's home. He doesn't own me."

.xxxxx.

"_Youkai_!"

The screams of the villagers broke through the calm morning air, waking Kagome from a deep, coma-like sleep. She had barely cracked her eyes open before noticing Inuyasha was already on his feet, Tessaiga drawn.

"Inuyasha?" she said, her voice cracking with sleep. "What's going on?"

"Stay here," he commanded, taking off like a shot through the door of Kaede's hut.

She sat up, pushing a hand through her tangled hair, as her mind slowly came into focus. _Am I really here?_ she wondered hazily, eyeing her simple surroundings. She glanced down at the pallet on the floor, hardly the cushioning of the mattress that she'd grown used to in the last few months.

A child-like squeal broke her from her reverie. She stood up, belting the haori snugly across her waist, and moved towards the door, drawn by the strange sounds from the crowd.

"Please, don't hurt me!" came the quivering cry. The villagers were standing around in a loose ring, eyeing the youkai they'd caught with curiosity as it begged for its life. The shivering beige mass transformed in a cloud of smoke, revealing the hulking form of Hachi.

Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga, warding off the villagers with a glare and a flick of the wrist as he approached the trembling raccoon youkai. "Hachi, what brings you here?" he asked, sitting next to him.

"Hachi!" Kagome cried, rushing forward as the villagers dissipated. She ignored their disbelieving stares at her rumpled appearance, her attention solely focused on the two demons before her.

Hachi's eyes widened as she approached. "Lady Kagome!" he breathed. "How wonderful to see you again!" As she stooped down beside Inuyasha, he noticed she was wearing the hanyou's haori. _Well well well_, he thought happily to himself. _It's about time!_

"Likewise!" she replied. "How are Miroku and Sango?"

"That is what brings me here," he said sagely, glancing between the two. "They are setting off on a youkai hunt and request your assistance!"

Confused stares greeted this statement.

"Let me start at the beginning," he said, settling himself on the ground. "Kohaku has regained his memories of his time under Naraku's command."

Kagome gasped in surprise. Hachi nodded, verifying her thoughts. "Yes, it was as bad as you can imagine, according to Master Miroku, but everyone seems to have recovered. Things were going swimmingly until they received a request for youkai extermination. A set of villagers from the western lands appeared and asked them to return with them, to rid their village of mountain-top demons!"

"The western lands?" Inuyasha repeated slowly. "But that's Sesshoumaru's domain."

"Oh, really?" Hachi asked. "Well, it doesn't seem to be him, or else I'm sure Master Miroku and his lady wife would never agree to this mission."

"Wife?!" Kagome squealed, a smile blooming on her face.

Hachi mirrored her expression. "Yes, yes, they are married now!" he confirmed. "Anyway, they didn't want to accept this quest when they heard that it might be targeting Koga's wolf demon tribes, but Kohaku insisted. He told them they could accompany him or not, but he was going!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "_Koga_? That kid will never survive!"

"We have no certain word that it is Koga we will be facing, but even those wolf youkai not under his command are bloodthirsty brutes. They have already started their journey, but they wish for you to join them." Hachi eyed Inuyasha thoughtfully as the hanyou digested the information.

"The only wolf tribe in the western lands _is_ Koga's," a new voice piped up. Myoga bounced onto Inuyasha's shoulder, making his presence heard, if not seen.

Hachi gasped. "Oh, no! That means certain trouble," he said, wringing his hands.

Inuyasha's heart seized at Myoga's next words. "It's even worse," the flea youkai cried. "Koga is at the House of the Moon right now, in Lord Sesshoumaru's stead!"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "I thought that's why you needed Inuyasha to go there!"

Myoga shook his head. "Lord Sesshoumaru has his father's instincts in some matters. He knew that Inuyasha would be reluctant to honor familial ties, considering their tenuous relationship. Therefore, he installed Koga at the castle before he actually left, to keep some semblance of order in his absence." He paused as a new thought came to his mind. "I wonder…"

"What?" Inuyasha choked out, grabbing the flea to keep him from hopping across his shoulder.

"There is a human village in the valley to the south of the House of the Moon," Myoga said slowly. "Perhaps they felt the brunt of Lord Sesshoumaru's battle for the castle a few months ago."

Hachi glanced down at Myoga. "The villagers did say something about war games," he mused. "But their main worry was the wolf youkai. They claimed trouble from them in the past."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Either way, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku are heading into Sesshoumaru's lands. They will be prime targets for the youkai that reside in those mountains, wolf demon or otherwise." He stood up, folding his arms across his chest.

Kagome quickly followed. "And Rin," she said, fear growing even as she voiced her thoughts. "If Sesshoumaru's vassals somehow learn of this battle…"

"…Rin could be in danger," Inuyasha concluded. "_Damn_ that selfish Sesshoumaru! How could he do this?!"

Myoga waved his arms, trying to grab their attention. "I wouldn't be so worried about that right now," he shouted. "My lord should be halfway home with his bride by now! The more immediate concern should be your friends and this foolish mission they have undertaken!"

"Right," Inuyasha confirmed. "We have to help them."

Kagome nodded. "Yes," she agreed. "Give me five minutes to get ready, and we can leave right away!"

_Before it's too late, _she added silently, rushing back into Kaede's hut.


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for the sudden halt in updates to this story. I am currently in the middle of (literally) moving halfway around the world, and thus, my attention and energy have been focused elsewhere. Hopefully within the next two or three weeks everything will be settled, and I can resume the normal update pace on all of my stories, including (especially!) this one._

_In the meantime, I am still posting stand alone oneshots that may be of interest to some of you, so please check them out :) I'd love to have your feedback! As always, you can also visit me at LJ for extended explanations, clarifications, and spoilers for all my work!_

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. _

_The characters Snegura, Ry__ū__tatsu, and the villagers of the western lands are original to this story._

_The title "House of the Moon" is original to Resmiranda's _Tales from the House of the Moon_. It is used here in homage to said fantastic story. _

_This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

Kirara landed softly on the ground, his occupants surveying the scene before them. Miroku and Sango slid from the demon-cat's back, joining Kohaku, who had travelled on foot with their guides from the village.

Relieved faces met the weary yet determined group of travelers. "Oh, thank God you have returned!" one man said, stepping forward from the crowd that greeted them.

Their villager guides dropped to the ground in a formal bow. "We bring you the mythical taijiya," Totomi intoned, raising one arm to indicate the armored trio behind him.

Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku bent slightly at the waist, giving this man – by all accounts, the headman of the village – the respect he obviously commanded. The crowd of villagers merely stood there, ogling them (and Kirara) with unmasked curiosity.

The headman nodded to them. "We owe you our deepest appreciation," he said. "We feared the worst when you did not return earlier."

The travelling villagers stood again. "Heiji did not survive the journey," Totomi informed the headman. "We wandered aimlessly for months before finally finding our saviors."

Sango swallowed convulsively at such praise. She still wasn't completely certain this journey wasn't a mistake.

The headman nodded. "I'm not surprised," he said. "Heiji was quite old, and probably would not have survived the winter even if he'd stayed here. Either way, we're all so happy to have you back!"

One of the women pushed forward from the crowd. "They have taken a child!" she wailed.

"What?" Miroku asked in a startled voice, though his question was lost in the erupting chaos.

The headman concentrated on regaining control of the crowd, turning back to address the demon-slayers a few moments later. "A human child was spotted on the mountain a few days ago," he said, concern betraying his tone. "We would ask that you rescue her during your mission."

"Consider it done," Kohaku said, stepping forward and putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

The chatter of the crowd of villagers grew once more at his declaration.

"When can you attack?" the headman asked, eyeing Kohaku closely.

Miroku stepped forward. "I believe you misunderstand us," he replied smoothly, planting his staff in the ground an arm's length away, blocking Kohaku from the headman's sight. "We do not attack youkai unprovoked. We are a defensive force, not an offensive one."

The headman stared at him. "What?!" he finally sputtered incredulously.

Miroku held firm. "I do not sense a demonic presence in this village," he said. "We are prepared to wait until the youkai attack, but we will not actively seek them out."

The headman turned his scrutiny to the men from the village. "Are you sure these are really demon-slayers?" he asked them, his tone harsh.

Totomi and his comrades nodded, looking just as confused as their leader.

The headman moved closer to Miroku, sizing him up. "They have kidnapped a child," he said. "Are you still prepared to do nothing?"

Miroku leveled his gaze at his adversary. It sounded outrageous, but that was indeed the plan. Until they knew exactly what they were dealing with, he and Sango had agreed to keep a low profile – and keep Kohaku in check. They were not prepared to battle on half-truths and secondhand knowledge.

"We will stay here this night, and seek out the mountain in the morning," he finally said, his tone even. "We will not deliberately attack an enemy, but we will defend your village should the need arise."

The headman's gaze shifted. "I'm glad to hear that," he said, taking a step back and raising his arm, extending shaking fingers. "It appears we are being ambushed even as we stand here!"

Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku whipped around, each taking a battle stance, hands on weapons. A creature appeared in the dying light of the sky, shrouded in shadows as it loomed ever closer. Miroku concentrated on it, closing his eyes, projecting his spiritual powers, seeking out its aura.

The villagers circled around the headman, wielding farming implements. "It has two heads!" one of them screamed, causing a rush of fear among the crowd. "It's heading straight for us!" another cried.

"Miroku!" Sango breathed, grabbing his arm. He opened his eyes, a small smile breaking across his face. Both relaxed their guard as the being descended from the darkening sky.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, racing forward. She embraced her friend as soon as she crawled from Inuyasha's back, and it was a good thing, too: the robed girl nearly collapsed as her feet found the ground once more.

"What _is_ this?" came a grumbled whisper. Miroku slid a look toward the headman from the corner of his eye. The villagers were still cowering, though they appeared more unsure than afraid at present.

Surprisingly, it was Kohaku who replied to the urgent question. He turned to face the headman, bowing once again. "It appears our friends have arrived to help," he said.

"You're _friends_ with youkai?" the headman asked, skepticism high in his voice. The man shuddered. "How do we know _you_ aren't youkai in disguise?"

Kohaku never blinked. "We were commissioned to protect this village," he said, unwavering. "What you choose to believe beyond that is your business. We vow to uphold this commission, using whatever means necessary."

He met the headman's gaze directly. "We'll find that girl. We'll defeat your enemy."

A long, silent moment stretched between them before the headman finally assented, nodding once. "Fine."

Miroku put a hand on Kohaku's shoulder as the tension in the air broke. They exchanged a small smile after the headman turned his back, hustling his villagers back inside their huts as the day drew to a close.

"Do you know who they are?" he asked the boy, indicating Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kohaku nodded. "I remember them," he replied, casting a serious glance in the direction of his sister's happy reunion. "Inuyasha spared my life, when he had all rights to kill me." His expression clouded as his gaze fell on Kagome, but he said nothing, averting his eyes.

Miroku nodded. "Just remember to stick to the plan," he said. "Demon extermination is inherently a defensive skill, not an offensive one. We do not destroy mercilessly."

Kohaku closed his eyes, a wry smile gracing his lips. "I've had enough of that to last a lifetime," he said, sounding far older than his years.

.xxxxx.

Kagome held onto Sango, grateful that her friend was strong enough to bear the brunt of her weight. She and Inuyasha had travelled nonstop for three days, following one of Myoga's carrier crows after dropping Hachi off near Mushin's temple. Inuyasha appeared no worse for the wear, but she was absolutely exhausted, her nerves fraying with the strain of knowing her friends were in danger.

"Thank goodness you're safe," she whispered, hugging Sango tightly. "I was so afraid."

Sango pulled away. "I could say the same for you," she replied lightly.

"I'm just glad we found you before you guys did something stupid," Inuyasha commented, slipping his arms around Kagome's waist, shifting her weight from Sango to himself. Kagome fell back against him, closing her eyes and sighing softly.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Heading up into those mountains means certain danger," Inuyasha replied. "This is Sesshoumaru's domain."

Sango couldn't resist a dig at him. She put her hands on her hips and glared. "How long did we travel together? How much of Naraku's defeat was due to _us_?" she demanded.

Color appeared across Inuyasha's cheeks. He knew the monk and the demon-slayer could take care of themselves. He would never admit it, but he was just as worried about their friends' safety as Kagome. Finding them hale and whole was a relief. "You know what I mean," he mumbled, his righteous indignation completely deflated.

"We know you aren't stupid," Kagome said quietly. "We just figured you didn't know the whole scope of the situation."

"And what might that be?" Miroku asked. He and Kohaku approached their group, joining the conversation midway.

"Koga's at the House of the Moon – Sesshoumaru's castle," Inuyasha said. "We've heard his clan might be the cause of this village's woes."

Miroku nodded. "We've decided to investigate the mountain tomorrow," he said. "If it _is_ Koga we're talking about, it's going to take a lot to defeat him."

Kagome shook her head. "I can't believe he'd ever go back to eating humans," she remarked.

Absolutely no one was surprised to see Inuyasha's grip tighten possessively across her waist.

Kohaku shrugged. "I don't know," he mused. "The villagers spotted a human girl up there."

"It's Rin," Inuyasha informed them. "She's under Sesshoumaru's care once again."

The group fell into silence at this; Inuyasha and Kagome appeared weary, whereas the taijiya digested this information about the so-called kidnapped human girl. Kohaku appeared especially thoughtful, as if another unwanted memory was surfacing in his mind.

Sango shook her head. "Even if it _is_, we have to check out the villagers' claims," she said. "Let's call it a night and head back out in the morning. You two look ready to drop."

Miroku cast a glance behind him at the village. "I doubt they will welcome you with open arms, Inuyasha," he intoned. "Let's set up camp out here."

Inuyasha was taken aback at the suggestion. "You don't have to do that," he said. "We're perfectly fine by ourselves!"

Miroku and Sango exchanged a glance. "Do you want us to leave you two alone?" she asked slowly.

Inuyasha turned away from them, saying nothing. The deep red flush across his face told them everything they needed to know, however.

"I'll go back to the village," Kohaku piped up. "It will reassure them that we aren't plotting to kill them in their sleep or something." He turned and began to walk back toward the village center.

Sango watched him go, her mouth set in a firm line. His was a perfectly legitimate excuse to leave their group, but she felt there was more to his desire to stay in the village. _Will he ever feel completely comfortable in my presence again?_ she wondered.

.xxxxx.

Koga sighed, propping his feet up on Sesshoumaru's desk and casting a bored glance out the window of his office. "What's taking him so long?" he muttered. "He told me he'd only be gone for a few days, tops! How long does it take to sign a marriage contract, anyway?"

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged a glance. "We're worried," Ginta said, looking out the window as well. "Something doesn't feel right about this."

Koga shrugged, a wolfish grin dashing across his face as a new thought occurred to him. "Maybe he's finally getting some," he laughed.

Ginta chuckled, but Hakkaku looked confused. "Getting some what?" he asked, which only caused his comrades to laugh harder.

Shippo rolled his eyes and stepped back into the hall, closing the door quietly. He was hoping to learn of some news to share with Rin; the girl had become more and more impossible to live with of late. She was absolutely inconsolable that Sesshoumaru left without her, not to mention the reason why he was gone.

_So much for spying on Koga, _he thought with a sigh, beginning the long trek back to his rooms. _Maybe Jaken will know something…_

"Shippo! There you are!"

Shippo closed his eyes and squared his shoulders, preparing to be pounced upon. He wasn't let down; Rin grabbed him and picked him up, setting off in the exact opposite direction from where he was headed. She squeezed him tightly as she ducked outside, before letting him go and wandering through the courtyard toward the castle walls, her eyes trained skyward.

Shippo furrowed his brow. It was only in the last day or so that she'd started acting weird; sure, she had cried when Sesshoumaru left, but she was back to normal the next day. Lately, though, she'd been mooning over his absence with high drama.

It had been enough to drive Jaken up the wall; the little imp was avoiding her – and Shippo – like the plague.

"When is he coming back?" Rin sighed, breaking into his thoughts. "I just hate it when he leaves me like this!"

Shippo was startled to smell tears. He looked at her curiously, unable to reply to her laments. She was pacing back and forth, directing her conversation as much at the walls as at him.

"And – a bride!" she screeched. "Why didn't he _tell_ me? Doesn't he trust me?"

"Maybe he didn't want to upset you?" Shippo guessed, tracking her movements carefully.

She plowed on, ignoring his response. "What does she have that I don't?" She threw her arms up, facing him fully, as if expecting a reply.

Shippo's jaw dropped. "Uhh…" How exactly did one answer such a question?

Rin froze in place, raising her head with suspicion. "What's that?" she whispered, gazing with renewed focus at the sky.

Shippo cocked his head, his mind spinning from her mood swings. "What?" he asked her, following her line of vision.

She ran toward him. "Don't you feel that?" she asked urgently, her eyes a bit wild.

That's when it hit him. Dark waves of youki permeated the air, causing his heart to momentarily stop before pounding powerfully against his ribcage. The sky hastily darkened above them.

Jaken appeared at the doorway of the castle. "Get in here, you two!" he called, waving his arms to catch their attention.

The pair didn't move, their attention on Koga, who was leaning out the window of Sesshoumaru's office in the west tower. "What the fuck is going on?" he said, watching the dark clouds roll in with merciless force. Seconds later, his head disappeared back inside the building, his answer apparently found.

A shadow loomed over Rin and Shippo, growing larger and larger with each passing moment.

"Run for it, you two!" Jaken screamed, scurrying for safety.

Slowly, the two turned around, their eyes widening in horror as they saw what was heading for them…

.xxxxx.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, willing his head to stop pounding. He was growing more and more irritated by the second. "Woman, you're testing my patience," he grunted.

The lack of response did nothing to help his mood.

He stood in the back parlor of Snegura's home, his back to the fire burning brightly in the pit, yet also facing away from the woman herself. She sat with apparent calm and grace by the fire, continuing her handiwork as if unaware of the serious danger she was casting for her life.

He had been here for the last week, attempting to discern Ryūtatsu's whereabouts in order to fulfill his part of their marital bargain. After discovering she was indeed projecting a barrier around her castle, he had demanded that she drop it so that he may go in search of their mutual enemy.

She did ask he'd asked…in part. He was free to move about her holdings, but the weather was as fierce as ever, especially as he neared the borders of her territory. That was maddening enough; what was worse, however, was that there was absolutely no sign of the dragon taiyoukai.

He'd gone to every point of her little kingdom, extending some force of his youki out beyond even that, and he never once found so much as a trace of Ryūtatsu. A week he'd searched; a week he'd wasted.

He was _not_ happy.

To make matters even worse, he knew her powers were growing weak from constant, uninterrupted use. Even now, sitting quietly in her chair with her sewing, he could sense her youki struggling. He knew she was concentrating far harder on keeping the weather up and going fifty miles away, than on whatever she was working on in her lap; she'd pricked her fingers several times.

Something about the whole situation sat uneasily with him.

He turned to face her, studying her for a moment. Her head was bowed in seeming deference, her eyes focused on her sewing. Some length of cloth spilled out of her lap, covering the bottom half of her like a thin blanket. She worked steadily, fingers weaving in and out of the material.

"Stop it," he commanded after a moment.

She looked up at him. "Excuse me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Stop the weather. You're making yourself weak for no reason," he replied.

She stared at him, her lips parting slightly. Her hands trembled as she clutched the material in her lap. "I am not weak," she asserted.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I've traveled the length and breadth of your lands. Ryūtatsu isn't anywhere near here. He's already escaped whatever prison you thought you had built."

Snegura's heart seized at his words. _No, that can't be true_, she thought. She worked to keep her worry from showing. Taking a deep breath, she resumed her work, letting her gaze slide down to her hands once again.

She could feel the frustration radiating from him, but she did not give him the satisfaction of cowering under his scrutiny. Instead, she concentrated on this project: she was creating a special cloak for him, her wedding gift to him, which she had begun shortly after agreeing to their alliance. Once finished, it would be a magnificent piece, and it would protect him from any and all naturally-developed harm.

One day, the combination of her innate and inherited powers would explode, creating a natural disaster the likes of which the world had not seen in millennia.

This was her way of protecting him, as was his due as her mate.

She knew he had detected her weakening youki, but felt no need to address the issue. Yes, part of it was because she was directing such heavy weather, so far away, for such a long period of time. But there was something else in it, too, something she couldn't yet admit, even to herself.

It was the reason her parents had died so young, why she had been the only heir to her grandfather's power and wealth.

No one else had been strong enough to resist the temptation. No one else had protected their heart so fiercely from invasion, from unwanted feelings and desires.

She knew if she ever fell so helplessly in love – as her parents had – or if she ever completely allowed herself to feel compassion, sympathy, empathy…

…she would melt. Her life would be swept away, like so many snowflakes in the wind. The global taiyoukai balance of power would be permanently disrupted, casting her holdings into total chaos.

No. For the good of her lands, her people, her_self_, she had to keep ever-close guard of her heart and soul. If that meant having this magnificent, powerful, beautiful creature angry at her, she could – and _would_ – stand up to his scrutiny without waver.

The tension grew with each passing, silent moment, but Snegura forged on. She would allow his anger, but she would not provoke it unnecessarily.

There was a knock on the door. Her maid entered and curtsied. "A message has arrived for you, my lord," she informed them.

Sesshoumaru nodded, leaving the room without so much as a parting glance to Snegura.

He followed the maid down the hall to the grand entrance, where a carrier crow sat on the floor, its eyes following all of the movement around it. He stared down at the bird, trying to discern if this was the message, or merely the vessel for the messenger.

"My lord!" Myoga called, jumping up from the crow's back and landing on Sesshoumaru's arm. He hastened up to his shoulder, settling himself on the metal of his armor.

"What it is, Myoga?" Sesshoumaru demanded, still eyeing the bird.

"Rin is in trouble!" he said breathlessly. "The House of the Moon is under attack!"

Sesshoumaru held himself very still as this information soaked in. "By whom?" he finally muttered, his hands clenching into fists.

Myoga swallowed, closing his eyes and coiling back in anticipation of sudden movement. "Ryūtatsu," came the choked response.

The flea didn't have time to even think about falling before he was already flat on the ground, mere inches from the crow's beak. He felt Sesshoumaru's thunderous footsteps echoing down the hall, and heard the door slam back against the wall.

"What have you done?" Sesshoumaru raged, glaring absolute ice across the room at Snegura.

"What are you talking about?" she replied, returning his gaze with equal force.

"Why did you let that bastard escape?" he said, moving across the room in a flash. He gripped her arm, shoving her hard against the chair.

She held her ground under his intense anger. "I've done nothing wrong," she said through clenched teeth. "I've protected what is mine! You said so yourself, he has not crossed the lands!"

His grip tightened on her wrist, and she felt a sickening ring of fire bloom under his claws. One glance would tell her that he was burning her with his poison, but she didn't dare shift her attention away from his.

"You selfish bitch," Sesshoumaru snarled. "If I find out you are in league with him, there will be hell to pay. If anything has happened to _my_ holdings while I've been away – _you will pay_!"

He was gone as fast as he had arrived; only then did she dare to drag in a ragged breath. She looked down at the charred flesh of her arm, ignoring the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her fingers curled into the material on her lap. _I could withstand anger, frustration, absolute hatred_, she thought as she watched the wound burn, then heal. _But this – this I will not stand for._

"I would never be an ally of one who killed my grandfather," she vowed. "You are wrong about this, Sesshoumaru. I will prove it to you, to my dying breath if necessary."


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. _

_The characters Snegura, Ry__ū__tatsu, and the villagers of the western lands are original to this story._

_The title "House of the Moon" is original to Resmiranda's _Tales from the House of the Moon_. It is used here in homage to said fantastic story. _

_This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

Inuyasha cast his watchful gaze across their makeshift camp. Miroku and Sango were lying across the fire, Kagome positioned just under the tree in which he was currently residing. The humans were still asleep, even as the fire was burning on its last embers.

He gave the air a speculative sniff. Something was wrong. He knew it was morning, but the sky was still dark.

Silently, he slid down from his perch, moving close to Kagome. She wore a watch, and he'd seen her checking it before, especially when she first woke up. He knew what the face of it was supposed to look like at this time of the morning, even if he didn't understand the significance of the numbers. Luckily for him, her arm was lying freely near her face; he could look at it without disturbing her…

"Inuyasha."

He grabbed Kagome's wrist with more force than he intended, startled at the sudden outburst.

"What?" he growled, swiveling around to face the pair across the dying fire.

"It's morning." Miroku was sitting up, gazing at him with some measure of interest.

"Hmph." Inuyasha released Kagome's wrist, leaving her to continue sleeping. He knew she was exhausted from their nonstop travel, and that she would need all of her strength if they did indeed have to do battle.

"I'm sensing a deep demonic aura in this place," Miroku continued, letting his eyes rise skyward. "It seems to be strongest coming from the mountain."

Inuyasha nodded grimly. "Yeah, I don't like the looks of this," he agreed. "Whatever it is, it's enough to block out the sun."

Their eyes met over the sleeping forms of the girls. They made a silent pact of protection: for their beloveds, for each other, for the safety of the village. They both knew, whatever it was they were stepping into, it would lead into an awesome battle. One that would test their strength, their courage, perhaps even their lives. This was a feeling once familiar to them, from the days of battling Naraku.

Inuyasha nodded once. "Let's move out."

.xxxxx.

The demon-slayers moved steadily in their pursuit of the mountain. Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku were riding Kirara, while Inuyasha carried the still-weary Kagome on his back. They climbed cautiously, commenting on the still-black sky, the uneasiness that filled them all.

"I don't like surprises," Inuyasha muttered as they neared the summit.

What they saw instead was a complete ambush.

Wave after wave of perfectly-formed dragon warriors fell upon the House of the Moon, overwhelming the castle guard and assembled support. They attacked mercilessly, with no regard for their own lives. Their numbers seemed endless, climbing out of the sea with relentless force. The clang of metal upon metal was high in the air, the stench of demon blood becoming overwhelming.

"It's like they're clones," Kagome whispered as the group watched the attack in awe. "Where could they possibly be coming from?"

Their attention was drawn to the sea, where a gigantic dragon youkai was looming over the scene. His body was covered in gleaming white scales, his eyes flashing red, his tail swishing around in the ocean, making the water churn angrily. The dragon warriors were emerging from the sea directly in front of him, as if being birthed by this demonic body.

"What's going on?" Sango called out in an uneasy voice. "Why is this youkai attacking the House of the Moon?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No idea," he replied. "And it doesn't look like we want to get involved. Just keep your eyes peeled for Rin. _She_'s our main concern right now."

"Right." The word was uttered simultaneously by the whole of the group. They continued to watch from the safety of the side of the mountain, even as the battle threatened to spread their way.

Koga emerged from the castle, brandishing his never-used sword. "You came spoiling for a fight, eh, Ryūtatsu?" he mocked, taking an experimental swipe with the weapon. "I've always wanted to give this thing a try!"

Ryūtatsu laughed, shooting fire into the depths of the dark sky. "You believe you can threaten me, you lousy little wolf?" he howled. "With a human's discarded sword, even? Don't make me laugh!" His tail fell heavily into the sea, causing a gigantic wave to crash against the cliff wall.

"I know you have her," he continued, turning serious. "Give me the girl!"

Koga scowled at him. "You laugh at a human weapon, but you want a human child? What are you after, you overgrown rodent?"

Ryūtatsu's eyes flashed. "She holds the Shikon jewel, the secret of Sesshoumaru's power! I will have the jewel, and I will destroy that mangy mutt once and for all," he declared angrily.

Kagome gasped, her hands flying to the jewel, which lay in its protective pouch around her neck. "He thinks Rin holds the jewel?" she whispered frantically.

Inuyasha growled. "She's in even more danger than we first thought," he said. "Damn that Sesshoumaru! How could he leave her at a time like this?"

He coiled himself low against the side of the mountain. "We're going in," he called to the others. "We've got to find Rin before this Ryūtatsu character does!" He leapt away, into the fray, hardly noticing when Kirara followed.

Meanwhile, Koga was holding his ground as best he could. He glared up at Ryūtatsu, determined to find his weakness. _It's strange that he doesn't move away from the sea,_ he speculated as he watched yet another wave of dragon warriors coming toward the castle. Sesshoumaru's castle guard was getting a workout; he'd long ago sent for his own command to assist them. With any luck, they would be arriving soon.

He struck out as the soldiers approached him. He had little training with this sword, preferring to rely on his strength, claws, and fangs when in battle. His blows were erratic but effective; the dragons fell in their place as soon as they were hit. The stench of blood met his nose, making his eyes water. He glanced down. _What the hell?_ he thought, kicking a piece of the body closest to his foot. _Is this made of mud or something?_

He had little time to continue this train of thought; another line of warriors was headed his way. He leapt into the air, spinning around, keeping an eye on Ryūtatsu's movements. The taiyoukai stayed firmly planted in the sea, using what appeared to be every ounce of his strength to keep the elements of nature fully engaged.

"Koga!"

He whipped around at the sound of his name, shocked to see Inuyasha and Kagome approaching him at full force. Both demons landed in relative safety on a nearby treetop, their eyes trained to the battle before them.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked. "Where's Rin?"

Koga could only stare at her for the moment. It had been months – years, it seemed – since he'd last seen her, but the full force of his emotion crashed back into him as he looked at her. She was incredibly beautiful, even now, in the midst of a bloody battle. "Kagome, I'm thrilled to see you again," he said, ignoring her frantic questions. "It's been too long."

Inuyasha slapped Koga's approaching hands away. "Focus, wolf," he bit out. "Rin. Where's Rin?"

Koga shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts together, as well as rid himself of the image of Kagome wearing Inuyasha's haori. _If I look again, maybe it won't be there,_ he thought to himself, chancing another glance at her. He bared his fangs when he realized his wish would not be granted.

"Rin and Shippo are safe," he ground out, averting his eyes once again. "When Ryūtatsu first appeared, Shippo gave him quite the show with his foxfire to get Rin out of danger. They are with Jaken. I told them to stay inside the castle."

"But look," Kagome cried out, one shaking hand extending before them. "The dragon warriors are breaking through the castle guard!"

Koga winced, pushing himself up in the air once again, releasing a huge, loud, howling cry to his comrades. _Hurry_, he called to them. _We are in mortal danger!_

Ryūtatsu laughed once again as he heard Koga's cry for help. "I have endless legions under my command," he shouted. "I will find that girl, and when I do, you'll _wish_ you had every force in the world at your call!"

"Shut up, you overgrown insect!" Inuyasha grumbled, shrugging out of Kagome's hold. He leapt up, brandishing Tessaiga in both hands. "Let's see how you do against a _real_ sword!" He released the wind scar, the attack carried by the strong gales blowing off the ocean.

It had little effect on Ryūtatsu, who was able to slow the approach of the attack with his command of nature. "Get out of my way," he sneered, one claw rising out of the water to slap Inuyasha away, as if he was no more nuisance than a gnat.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, watching as his body flew across the sky and landed on the far side of the castle. She scrambled towards the trunk of the tree, determined to get to him and make sure he was okay.

Koga grabbed her arm. "Kagome, wait," he said, pulling her back toward him. He couldn't look at her directly. "Inuyasha can take care of himself. It's more important to make sure Rin stays safe."

She began to protest, but he silenced her. "You know I'm right," he said quietly.

She could only stare at him in disbelief. His voice was flat, unwavering, and he refused to look her in the eye. She'd seen the spark of shock when he realized how she was garbed, but not until now did she realize the full impact of it. _It's like he's completely given up on me_, she thought in amazement. _He can barely stand to look at me, much less touch me!_

She wasn't sure how that made her feel.

But there were more important things to worry about just now.

"You're right," she said, soft determination in her voice. "Rin's safety is the most important issue right now. Everything else can…wait." She slid down from the tree, weaving between the warriors to make her way toward the House of the Moon.

Koga watched her leave, a new spark of speculation in his eye.

.xxxxx.

Inuyasha groaned heavily as he tried to sit up. _That claw did a number on me_, he thought grimly, looking at the untransformed Tessaiga with disgust. _He won't be an easy opponent to take down._

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?!" A being swooped overhead, blocking what little shadow of light he had. Slowly, the figures of the demon-slayers appeared before him.

Again, he attempted to right himself, a bit surprised to find that he'd created a trench with the force of his fall. "I'm fine," he muttered, leaning heavily on his sword to stand. "We've got to get to Rin, though. Her life is in danger!"

Miroku and Sango nodded. "We know," Sango said. "Kohaku is searching for her within the castle, but it seems those strange dragon soldiers have managed to breach the walls."

Inuyasha gave her a curious look. "What's so strange about them?"

Miroku shook his head. "They're made of mud and blood," he said, shrugging his shoulders in disbelief. "Some sort of magic is holding them together, but nothing more."

Inuyasha glanced back at his brother's home. "Maybe that's why there are so many of them," he speculated. "Emerging from the sea like hatched eggs." _There's something…wrong about all this_, he thought to himself.

"Let's go," he announced, sheathing his sword again and climbing onto Kirara's back. Miroku and Sango hastily followed, and the demon-cat took off, flying back over the castle, back into the direct line of battle.

"Looks like Koga's reinforcements have arrived," Inuyasha noted as they flew overhead, watching the hordes of wolves coming across the mountains to the east. He turned his attention to Koga, who was still in the tree where they had their hasty conference. His brow furrowed. _Where's Kagome?_

All thoughts – actions – battles – were interrupted at that moment, as three of the dragon warriors emerged from the castle, carrying a screaming, writhing child in their arms. She fought valiantly against their grip, but it seemed her squirming was all for naught, as they calmly carried her to the cliff wall.

Ryūtatsu looked down at them, his jaws parting, in some facsimile of a smile. "At last, I have you!" he said, one claw swooping down to grasp the girl. Arrows from the castle guard, bayonets from the warring wolves came at him, but none could break his stride.

Rin howled in horror as Ryūtatsu grabbed her, holding her securely in one gigantic claw. She struggled as best she could, pushing and pulling and biting, but nothing deterred him. He lifted her high in the air, bringing her to his eye level.

"Give me the jewel," he commanded.

Rin went white as the blood drained from her head. "W-what jewel?" she stammered.

Ryūtatsu grinned maliciously as he tightened his grip on her. "The Shikon no Tama, the sacred jewel of four souls," he said, emphasizing each syllable. "I know you have it."

Kagome emerged from the castle at that moment, gasping for breath and holding one bloody arm. She, along with everyone else, watched in terror as Ryūtatsu threatened Rin high above their heads. The jewel was glowing warm against her chest; she could feel it, even through the protection of the haori pouch. _Why does he want the jewel?_ she asked herself as her gaze slid between the dragon taiyoukai and the frightened girl.

Kohaku's field of vision narrowed on the dragon and the girl, the background bathing in a sea of red. For a moment, he was eleven again, cowering on the ground of the Hitomi castle courtyard, scared out of his mind at the prospect of fighting such a great and large demon. He squeezed his eyes shut, his heart pumping wildly, his breath coming out in harsh gasps.

_No_, he told himself, willing his body to calm down. _I can do this. I am a trained taijiya._ He opened his eyes again, looking up at the malicious dragon. _I promised them I'd save the girl, and I will._

"AAUUGGHH!" A warrior's cry split the air, and Kohaku ran forward, his blade raised. He released the sickle, the chain tinkling behind it, aiming straight for Ryūtatsu's stomach. It hit, piercing the dragon's skin, and he pulled the chain taut.

"Release her!" he shouted.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried. She started to move forward, but Miroku contained her. She pushed against her husband's protective embrace. "I have to go to him!" she cried, her eyes wild with worry and fear.

"No," Miroku said. "It's too dangerous for you!"

Sango continued to struggle. "He'll be killed for sure!"

Miroku held her close. "He's got to do this, to prove to himself he is his own master," he told her. "Just trust me, please, Sango."

A brilliant white light appeared on the horizon, growing stronger as it approached the battle from behind Ryūtatsu. The entire field was blinded as the light expanded, unfolding in a great show of youki.

Ryūtatsu felt the rush of power behind him, dodging the bullet (in the form of a sword) heading his way. He held Rin higher in the air, eliciting a scream from the girl as she moved closer and closer to the black clouds covering the sky.

A new voice entered the fray. "Sesshoumaru, stop!"

Ryūtatsu smiled again as he slowly turned around to face his new foe. "Late as usual, you mangy mutt," he addressed Sesshoumaru, his eyes flashing with evil pleasure.

Sesshoumaru did not reply, merely adjusted his grip on his sword. His attention was focused solely on the creature before him.

Snegura was fast on his heels, reaching out to grasp his shoulders. "Don't do it, Sesshoumaru! He has the girl in his clutches!"

Sesshoumaru shoved her away as his eyes shot up to Rin in Ryūtatsu's aloft claw. His glare narrowed, focusing once again on Ryūtatsu as Rin screamed his name, calling for help.

Snegura fell back into the waiting arms of two sentinels, who grasped her as she protested their pull. She looked up at her betrothed, hoping he would keep his wits about him. Their journey from her homeland had been short, and she had never been able to quite keep up with him. He traveled at a relentless pace, and she could feel the force of his youki growing stronger as they approached his stronghold.

Ryūtatsu turned his attention to her. "And I see you brought that evil bitch with you," he said. "Or did you come of your own volition, Snegura? Do you wish to gain revenge on me for slaughtering your useless grandfather?" He laughed, clutching Rin tighter in his claw as he did so.

The point of a sword hit the small of her back. The sentinel on her right was holding the threatening weapon to her. She gasped in surprise as it pressed into her flesh, but inwardly she smiled. _Big mistake, boys_, she thought, cutting her eyes back to Sesshoumaru.

Kohaku continued to pull on the sickle, buried in the dragon's stomach, but Ryūtatsu paid him no heed. The chain was near its end, wrapped around the youkai's massive body, as he faced away from the silent battlefield.

All eyes were on the situation in the air, where Snegura was held captive, Rin in the clutches of the villain, and Sesshoumaru in the middle of them.

"Which will it be, Sesshoumaru?" Ryūtatsu questioned him. "Your betrothed, or your human girl?" He cut off Rin's strangled cry, tightening the grip around her. "You can only save one of them…which will it be?"


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. _

_The characters Snegura and Ry__ū__tatsu are original to this story._

_The title "House of the Moon" is original to Resmiranda's _Tales from the House of the Moon_. It is used here in homage to said fantastic story. _

_This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

Sesshoumaru shot a glare down the length of Bakusaiga. "I'm disappointed, Ryūtatsu," he finally said. "Did you think I had forgotten?" He tightened his grip on the sword, his eyes steady on his enemy. He could see the indecision on Ryūtatsu's face, debating whether or not to rise to the bait. Ultimately, the dragon's curiosity got the better of him.

"Forgotten what?" Ryūtatsu asked, closing the talons of his claw around the now-unconscious Rin.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Did you think I had forgotten that I'd already cut off that ugly arm of yours?" In the blink of an eye, he was off, sword poised, leaving after-images as he made a hard turn for the sea-soaked dragon taiyoukai.

At that, all hell broke loose.

Sesshoumaru made a clean cut, severing the arm from the body in much the same way as he had months earlier. He arched gracefully against the sky, descending once again, his left arm outstretched to grab Rin from the dragon's claw before it fell into the ocean.

Ryūtatsu growled, reigniting his landed warriors, who once again lay siege to the House of the Moon. Waves of the dragon sentinels emerged from the sea at an even greater rate than before.

At the same moment, Snegura jabbed with her right elbow, twisting her upper body enough to knock the sword away from her back. She immediately contorted the opposite way, unsheathing her dagger. The hand on her left arm tightened; she again wrenched around to gain momentum before stabbing that sentinel in the shoulder with her blade. He gave a cry of pain and released her; the second dragon made a swipe with his sword, catching her just below the ribcage before she moved away.

Sesshoumaru held the unconscious Rin close to his body, determined to protect her at any cost. He could feel the wrath of Ryūtatsu at his back, but paid little attention; instead, he shot up and away, a thin sheen of sweat across his forehead the only visible betrayal of his worry for his young ward.

Ryūtatsu's anger only grew as he stared after Sesshoumaru; the heat of his surprise and hatred made his youki glow in fierce red tones. "You will not get away," he vowed, moving forward, reaching out with his still-intact arm.

Kohaku screamed as he was thrown into the air at the sudden movement. His grip on the chain slipped, and he was sent hurtling through the air over the vast ocean.

As she watched this with horror, Sango finally broke out of her husband's protective embrace. She sank into a crouch, gathering every shred of her battle skill. _Go for his heart_, she told herself. _He won't get away with this._ She shot up, releasing Hiraikotsu with a fearsome wail.

Kirara took off, eyeing Kohaku's form as the boy's arc began to fall. The demon-cat was there in time, catching the rattled boy on his back.

Sesshoumaru felt the approach of youki as he held Rin; his head shot up, his eyes growing dark, his fangs elongating. Dimly, he recognized the form heading for him, weapon primed. He growled low in his throat, pressing the girl against his mokomoko and raising his other arm, talons ready. _Don't_, he thought savagely as it approached. _I will not hesitate!_

Snegura deftly avoided the burst of poison Sesshoumaru shot her way, swinging her dagger sharply over the plane of his back, burying it deep into something just beyond his being. She groaned as she pulled on it, dragging it through with great effort. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder, stunned to see Ryūtatsu mere inches away, a bloody gash widening across his chest and neck.

Snegura turned back, her shoulders heaving under the strain, the tip of her youki-extended blade covered in black blood. She stared at her betrothed for a moment, her grip on the dagger becoming slick. "Get away," she finally said, her voice devoid of emotion. "Protect the girl."

Rin stirred against him, her eyes fluttering open. As the familiar texture of the luxurious pelt came to her, she reached up, throwing her arms around her savior's neck, clinging to him. "My lord!" she cried, pressing herself against him, as if trying to become part of him.

Ryūtatsu recovered from the blow, turning his focus again to Sesshoumaru and Snegura. "Give me the girl," he moaned, his voice dropping several octaves as the harsh sea air hit his exposed vocal cords.

"Move!" Snegura snapped to Sesshoumaru, turning her back to him, taking up a defensive stance in front of them. "I can handle Ryūtatsu."

"Don't make me laugh, you conniving bitch!" Ryūtatsu roared, bringing his arm high in the air, summoning his power over the wind. "Your grandfather couldn't overcome my power, and you are destined to follow in his footsteps!" He swiped the air between them, laughing as the trio was pushed back by a cyclone-strength gale.

Snegura held firm, calling upon her own innate abilities. Her stance grew more martyr-like as she concentrated, a blue barrier projecting around her body. "Stay close," she said in a low voice, moving back to keep Sesshoumaru's youki within her reach. Her eyes closed, but she refused to give her back to her enemy.

Sesshoumaru watched with something close to awe as her icy barrier encompassed him. He would never admit to being impressed by another's abilities – much less gawk openly – but even he couldn't deny the risk she took to protect him – and Rin – in the face of such danger.

"Who is she?" Rin whispered as she clung to him, her eyes growing in wonder. She shivered, burrowing further into his mokomoko.

_My match_, Sesshoumaru thought as he felt the force of her youki compete head-on with Ryūtatsu.

.xxxxx.

The moment that Sesshoumaru separated Ryūtatsu's arm from the rest of his body, Inuyasha took off, overcome with sudden fear for Kagome. _Where is she?_ he thought as he desperately looked around. _Where could she have gone?_ He paid no heed to the reignited reptiles around him, knocking them aside with ease as he forged a path back to the House of the Moon.

It was there that he spotted her, and his fear was realized. She stood in the doorway of the courtyard, gazing out grimly, holding her right arm gingerly. The smell of her blood reached his nose, and for a moment, he was afraid, _really _afraid – of her injury, of the stark danger of the situation, of the fact that she could die so easily…

His feet couldn't carry him fast enough.

"Kagome," he breathed as he reached her side. "What happened?"

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "Let's just say, I didn't find Rin in time." She grimaced as he examined her injury. There was a long laceration across the muscle, as if she had been grazed by a sword.

"Inuyasha!" she cried as he enveloped her and pushed her back inside the castle. "What are you doing?!"

"We have to fix this," he said, touching her arm again. "We have to stop the bleeding."

She could only stare at him. "I'll be fine," she reassured him, touching his face with her free hand. "We have bigger problems right now!"

He leaned into her soft caress, but growled all the same. "Humor me," he muttered, ripping the sleeve of the haori into strips, which he carefully tied around the injury. Kagome watched him in silence, opting not to argue. The faster they did this, the faster they could return to the fray…

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Tiny feet galloped across the floor from behind her moments before Shippo jumped up to her left shoulder.

"Shippo!" she cried in surprise. "You're okay! I thought – after they knocked you out back there…" She shuddered at the memory: she had only reached the room where Shippo and Jaken were holding Rin moments before the dragons, and never had a chance to defend her friends. Shippo received a blow to the head in the initial struggle, which knocked him out instantly.

Shippo's chest puffed up a bit. "I'm made of sterner stuff than that," he declared. He looked at the hasty bandaging on her arm with bewilderment. "And you? That was a nasty hit you took!"

Inuyasha shot her a dark look, but thankfully kept his mouth shut. "It's _fine_," she said again, attempting to convince them.

It was enough for Shippo; his questions were coming a mile a minute. "Where are the others? Is Kohaku okay? What about Sango and Miroku?"

"_Sango_," Kagome breathed, pushing away from Inuyasha, moving to the door of the castle again, searching out her friend.

Sango was tracking Ryūtatsu like a panther. She'd thrown her heavy weapon at him a few times, managing to further the gaping wound her brother had started. _Where's his weakness?_ she asked herself as she followed his movements. _Why aren't the blows hurting him?_

Miroku didn't have a chance to follow her when she broke away from him; he was immediately inundated with the clay dragon warriors. He fought them off as best he could, throwing sacred sutras, wielding his staff, and using the armor his wife had designed for him. She was currently beyond his reach, off on a plane of her own existence, a true taijiya warrior. "Please be careful," he pleaded in a low voice as she moved further and further away from him in pursuit of her prey.

Kagome fearfully watched it all unfold around her. "Ryūtatsu is still going after Rin," she worried. "He won't stop until he gets the jewel!" Her left hand curled around the object of so much desire, which was glowing warmly against her chest. "Inuyasha, we have to do something!"

Koga noticed Kagome emerging from the castle, Inuyasha and Shippo hot on her heels. He was still in the tree, using his strategic positioning to call out commands to his wolf youkai. As he watched Ryūtatsu pursue Sesshoumaru, it slowly began to dawn on him. _The water,_ he thought. _The water is healing his injuries._

"Get him out of the sea!" he shouted, turning to Kagome. "Get that overgrown lizard out of the water and his powers will diminish!"

Inuyasha glared at the wolf, but Kagome grabbed his hand. "Koga's right! We have to distract him," she said. "If we can get his attention away from Rin, we can defeat him!"

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha asked her, pulling her back into the safety of the castle as the fighting between the wolves and the dragons edged ever closer.

"We've done this before," she said. "_You've_ done this before. _You're_ the one who killed his father, remember?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly, not completely following. "Yeah, so? I had no choice! Even after stabbing Ryūkotsusei in the heart, he kept coming at me!"

"You did it with the backlash wave," she said, jogging his memory. "You turned his own power against him, and that was the only thing that was strong enough to kill him."

Inuyasha narrowed his gaze at her, almost afraid to ask. "What are you suggesting, Kagome? I can't use the backlash wave unless he attacks me. What can we do to get his attention?"

Kagome held up the pouch. "He wants the jewel, right?" She nodded grimly as his eyes widened, his mouth already open to protest. "Then let's give it to him."

.xxxxx.

Miroku was losing the battle.

As much as he was loath to admit it, he was steadily weakening. There was no break in the fighting; as soon as he laid one warrior bare, there were two more in its place. The heat of the battle was also working on him; his armor began to scrape against the special bodysuit, which in turn chafed against his skin. He was running out of sutras; his arms were growing heavy as he brandished his staff against any and all comers.

_What I wouldn't give for that damn wind tunnel_, he thought grimly, kicking the legs out from under one of his attackers.

"Monk, watch your back!"

Miroku couldn't help it; his attention snapped up in the direction of the sharp command. He eyed Koga with a bit of disgust, internally grousing at the needless distraction. He jabbed another warrior with his elbow, unfolding his arm to bury the sharp points of bone at his wrists in its side.

The cry also caught Sango's attention; she looked back to see her husband fighting valiantly against the onslaught of dragons. For a moment, her heart clenched; she fought back the strong desire to return to him and fight at his side. She looked over her shoulder, eyeing Ryūtatsu steadily.

Who to choose, who to choose?

Her hand tightened around the strap of Hiraikotsu. _I have to trust you, Miroku_, she thought as she braced herself for another pitch of the giant boomerang. _I have to trust you can defend yourself._ She circled around, launching her weapon at the dragon taiyoukai once again. It managed to cuff him, scuffing the gashes already made by Snegura's blade and Kohaku's sickle.

Sesshoumaru studied Snegura with a steady gaze. _She won't last much longer_, he thought to himself. He could feel her youki weakening, even though the strength of her barrier never wavered. He carefully rearranged his arms around Rin, who was still clinging to him with all her might, reaching down to grip his sword.

Could he fight one-handed? It had been a long time, but he'd certainly had his share of practice…

"Hey, Ryūtatsu! Is this what you're after?"

Sesshoumaru was stunned silent for the second time that day when he spotted his idiot half-brother and his miko flying at them, full-force. Perhaps the only sight more surprising than the duo was the pure light radiating from Kagome's chest, a beacon of hope against the dismal black sky.

Kagome held herself as steady as possible; her knees were digging into Inuyasha's shoulder blades as she sat up on his back, arms open in an inverted V, the jewel glowing hot against her chest. She had removed the protective pouch in order to attract the dragon taiyoukai's attention, but even through the double-layers of the haori, her chest burned where the heavy jewel lay.

Ryūtatsu turned his head at the sound of his name, his eyes growing greedy as the glow of the jewel filled his vision. He completed a total about-face, his attention focused on the duo heading straight for him.

Snegura's barrier broke then, and she fell back as the wave of weakness overwhelmed her. Sesshoumaru caught her, noticing for the first time that she was also bleeding. Casting a short glance up, seeing Ryūtatsu distracted for the moment, he pulled away from the battle.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," came the quiet voice, almost directly behind him. Sesshoumaru turned, spotting the flying demon-cat and his occupant. Kohaku's eyes were calm, the brace of his body determined as they approached.

The boy met his gaze plainly. "Let me take Rin to safety," he said.

Sesshoumaru sized him up before giving a sharp nod. He gently pried at Rin's waist. "Go with Kohaku," he commanded.

Rin's grasp only tightened. "Let me stay with you, my lord!" she cried. "I don't want to leave you!"

"Do as I say, Rin," Sesshoumaru said firmly, moving close enough to Kirara to deposit the hysterical girl in Kohaku's arms. Rin fell forward, burying her face in the cat's soft fur, her tears still falling at be parted from him once again.

Kohaku put a soothing hand on her back but kept his attention on his former protector. "And her?" he asked quietly, indicating Snegura.

Sesshoumaru's eyes fell to her weakened form. Her could feel her youki struggling, even as she gazed steadily back at him. She did not curl herself close to him, seeking comfort; indeed, it seemed she couldn't move much at all.

_That means she can't protest_, Sesshoumaru thought wryly as he focused again on Kohaku. He gave another short nod, shifting his free arm under her legs and lifting her onto Kirara's back. Kohaku shifted forward slightly to allow the snow maiden room.

Snegura's expression was dark as she was placed there, too exhausted to object. Resentment bubbled up in her as she watched him turn away, going off to fight what she so desperately wanted to be _her_ battle. She did want revenge for her grandfather's slaying, and now she would be denied that chance.

Sesshoumaru made to leave, but turned back suddenly, eyeing her with new regard. Silently, he lifted the mokomoko from his shoulder, wrapping it around Snegura's body as she lay prone on Kirara's back. Wordlessly, he turned around again, pushing off from an invisible point, heading back into the fray.

Kagome's heart thudded against her ribcage and she swallowed convulsively as she gained Ryūtatsu's full attention. The dragon roared, swiping at them with his claw, bringing forth a gale of wind and a wave of choppy sea water.

"_Now_!" she shouted, letting her legs slip down around Inuyasha's ribs. She continued to slide down his back as he suddenly straightened up, Tessaiga in hand. He didn't move until he felt Kagome's hands latch around his neck, her knees bumping against his hips as she held fast to him. Secure that she had completed the acrobatic move successfully, he prepared his first attack.

Tessaiga gleamed with a silver glint as he raised it high in the air, bringing it down with a rush of adrenaline. The adamant barrage of diamonds coursed forward, cutting through the air with fearsome speed. Ryūtatsu's skin was pierced by some of the shards, which only seemed to heighten his anger. He sent another gust of wind in their direction, which Inuyasha gratefully accepted, momentarily moving up and over the dragon's head.

"Think that did it?" he asked as he gazed down.

Kagome squeezed his shoulders. "I hope so," she said, her stomach turning slightly. Her right arm was aching; her chest felt like it was on fire. She didn't know how much more of the naked jewel she could handle.

Koga watched their stunt with disbelieving eyes. "What the hell do you think you're trying to pull, dog-boy?!" he shouted as the duo drifted down to his strategic tree.

"Shut up, mutt face," Inuyasha snarled, jumping away as Ryūtatsu landed a swipe at them. "Just trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Koga leapt forward, catching the dragon square in the face with his Goraishi attack. "I hope so," he muttered as he completed the sweep across the sky, falling down next to them once again.

Inuyasha jumped backward, drawing Ryūtatsu away from the sea. The dragon, in his fury and desperation, followed, falling into their trap. As he stepped forward, tail crashing against the cliff wall, his clay soldiers began to crumble before their opponents.

Miroku shoved his staff hard into one of them, withdrawing it with a groan. He was losing strength, and fast…how much longer could he stand? He looked up just in time to see Ryūtatsu's foot come forward, aimed straight at him –

Sango's heart – mind – her entire world crashed down around her as she watched Miroku fall in his place, crushed under the weight of Ryūtatsu's retreating body. Her scream was torn from her throat as she threw herself forward, abandoning her battle.

"Sango!" Kohaku cried as Kirara followed Ryūtatsu's body back to the mainland. He watched in horror and grief as his sister launched herself towards her husband, who lay motionless on the ground. _Oh, God,_ he thought. _Please…not Miroku…_

Sango didn't hear the call of her brother; her entire being was in focus now, narrowing until Miroku was the only thing in her line of vision. She fell to her knees at his side, hesitant to touch him. "Miroku," she gasped, her fingers fluttering down to his neck.

His head lolled to one side, a trickle of blood forming at the corner of his mouth. His pulse was weak, but there.

"What have I done?" she sobbed, throwing herself across his body. His robes were bloodied and torn, his armor smashed and dented. "Please, _don't die on me_, Miroku!"

He didn't respond.

Ryūtatsu crept on unsteady legs towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha continued to move back, staying just out of the dragon's reach. As they hurtled about, Kagome noticed the scar on one of the dragon's legs, which had a sinister red glow. She furrowed her brow, trying to place why it seemed so familiar…

"Koga!" she cried. "Koga, go for his leg!"

The wolf prince looked at her in confusion; she waved and motioned and shouted again, trying to communicate her message. A look of understanding suddenly graced Koga's features; with his customary speed, he ran parallel to Ryūtatsu's leg, taking a gigantic swipe with his claws. The leg broke off at the scar mark, blood and mud crumbling to the ground.

Ryūtatsu fell to one side, cursing as he went down. Koga got in another swipe before feeling the dragon taiyoukai's signature wrath – a blast of fire. The wolf prince leapt out of the way in time, escaping without incident.

"Damn you," Ryūtatsu groaned as he righted himself once more. He reared back, gathering another blast of fire in the back of his throat.

"This is it," Kagome cried, wrapping her legs around Inuyasha's waist and pulling her longbow off her shoulders. Grasping it tightly in her left hand, she reached back for an arrow.

"Right," Inuyasha said, gripping the Tessaiga and crouching forward slightly. He eyed their enemy, letting his youki flow freely, gathering and combining with the power of his sword…

Ryūtatsu launched the gigantic fireball at them. Kagome fired her arrow seconds later, falling forward as Inuyasha arched up, sending a backlash wave along the path of her sacred arrow, colliding directly with the fiery attack of the dragon.

The explosion of power blinded them all; the pitch-black world became blazingly white for a moment. Kagome felt the power of the jewel burn through her, its spiritual barrier projecting automatically around her and Inuyasha. She gasped as she clutched his shoulders tightly, hoping against hope that their plan had succeeded...

When the heat subsided, she chanced to look up. The world was dark once again, a stiff breeze blowing off the ocean. She sat up, hesitant to look across the way, afraid of what she might see –

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed, one of his hands coming back to grasp her leg and hold her close as he hopped backward once again. "_Shit_!"

Kagome's heart fell to the lower reaches of her stomach as she gazed upon Ryūtatsu, who glared up at them with absolute hatred. His chest, so cut up by the others' attacks, still heaved with breath.

"Why didn't it work?" she cried, once again wrapping her arms and legs around him as they travelled blindly.

Inuyasha seemed to have lost the ability to form complete sentences without cursing. "Fuck all if I know," he growled, dodging the shorter, smaller fire attacks of the fallen dragon. "Now what?"

Kagome held back her tears, pressing her face into his shoulder, trying to bring order to her chaotic mind. _What went wrong?_ she asked herself. _Is Ry__ū__tatsu somehow even more powerful than his father? What is it going to take to stop him?_

"Give…me…the…jewel," the dragon snarled, heaving deep breaths between each word. He lifted his arm once more, though with noticeable strain.

The arm didn't make it beyond perpendicular; it was sliced off in another clean, yet savage stroke. Inuyasha gasped, bringing Kagome's attention back to the fore. She spotted Sesshoumaru, sword raised, following Ryūtatsu's every movement from the back. The gears of her brain began to turn…

"Meidou zangetsuha," Inuyasha suggested. "Let me use the meidou blades against him! No one can fight an open path to hell."

"No!" she immediately cried. "It's too dangerous to open a meidou here. Not with your brother so close! Not with our friends down there!"

Inuyasha growled in frustration. "You got any other ideas? Because we're about to become fucking _lunch_!"

Kagome looked around desperately, her eyes once again falling to Sesshoumaru. "Bakusaiga," she shouted. "If we combine Sesshoumaru's attack with my sacred arrow – !"

"What?" Inuyasha interrupted, leaping away from another blast of fire.

Kagome wanted to hit him for being so obtuse. "He's not your enemy anymore! This is _his _fight, remember! Ryūtatsu is _his_ foe!" She pressed her fingers into his shoulders. "Just trust me! Let me fire a sealing arrow, and let your brother _finish him off_!"

Ryūtatsu closed in on them, backing them into a corner of the castle. Inuyasha stared down at him, realizing he had no choice – he had to put his life, and Kagome's, into Sesshoumaru's hands.

_And he doubted _my_ familial honor_, he groused silently.

"Fine," he relented. "We'll do things your way."

As Ryūtatsu moved in for the kill, Inuyasha shot straight up in the air. Kagome nocked another arrow in her bow, climbing up onto Inuyasha's back once again, balancing herself on her knees. "Sesshoumaru!" she called, hoping to gain the taiyoukai's attention. "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

He didn't give any indication of hearing her, focusing completely on the target he'd sought for all these months. _This time, you lose, Ry__ū__tatsu,_ he thought, holding Bakusaiga in front of him and communing the bulk of his youki there.

Kagome couldn't wait another moment; she continued to shout instructions, regardless of whether or not he was actually listening to her. "My lord, please – when I fire this arrow, use your full attack!"

No response.

There was no time left –

– now or never –

She pulled the arrow back, her arm burning mercilessly with pain, the jewel beaming with pure, white light. _Strike…and seal!_ she pleaded, releasing the arrow.

It flew through the air, straight and true, headed right for his heart –

It glowed with purity, the tip frosting over with the white power of the seal, and her heart leapt –

It hit the mark, burying deep in his chest. A net of white magic sprang forth, encompassing the whole of the dragon's body. That seemed to be enough of a trigger for Sesshoumaru, who released his signature attack, again wielding his sword with muscle-shrieking force.

The eruption of power was greater than any of them had ever witnessed, even eclipsing the destruction of Naraku. The world was drowned in bright white; a sonic boom completed the effect as a mushroom cloud rose from the center of the castle courtyard.

The jewel seemed to glow just as brightly, becoming so hot that Kagome couldn't stand it anymore; she cried out in absolute agony. She was certain she would also die in this moment, if not from the impact of all the demonic power being thrown about, then as a by-product of the jewel and its damn barriers.

Inuyasha was thrown to the ground in the blast; he landed harshly, flat on his face, Kagome's weight only furthering his distress. Her bloodcurdling scream a moment later shattered his heart; his body went hot and cold as he realized she wasn't moving, and for a moment, he was afraid.

_Really_ afraid.

Sesshoumaru was the only one to survive the blast in the same place as he started; he floated in the air, his arms still raised, his sword pointing to the place Ryūtatsu used to be. The dragon's body had been completely obliterated, nothing left but traces of blood and gobs of mud from his false limbs.

Inuyasha stirred after a moment, seriously debating whether he even wanted to know Kagome's fate…He shifted, arching his back, letting her weight slide off of him. He sat up and turned over, fear and dread knotting in his stomach as he peered down…

Kagome lay motionless next to him, her body in a disheveled heap, her weight bearing down on her injured arm. He reached out hesitantly, almost afraid to touch her – to know if she was alive or dead –

Her eyes opened then, and Inuyasha had never experienced a wave of relief quite like the one he felt in that moment. He couldn't help himself; tears flooded his eyes. "Kagome," he breathed, gathering her in his arms and hugging her close.

"Inuyasha," she croaked, dragging her suddenly-heavy arms up to encircle his neck. She couldn't feel his grip on her at all. She winced as he brought her forward, pressing a desperate kiss to her lips.

She gazed at him with wonder as he pulled away. Never before – not even on his human nights – had she ever seen such raw, unmasked emotion on his face. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he stared back at her, his relief stark, humbling.

"I thought – " his voiced cracked as he attempted to give his fears voice.

Kagome shifted her weight as best she could, righting herself in his lap. "I know," she whispered, hugging him close. Her body was slowly regaining sensation; there was something delicious about the urgency with which he returned her embrace.

"You're going to be okay?" he asked softly, tilting his head against hers. His ear flicked as it came into contact with her hair.

She nodded her head, drawing one hand back to her chest. "Yes, I – "

_No_, she thought, breaking off mid-sentence. Her fingers brushed over the entire front of her chest, panic rising in the back of her mind.

Inuyasha felt her stiffen, alerting his attention. He loosened his embrace slightly, looking down into her face. "What's wrong?"

The look in her eyes was wild and desperate. "The jewel," she gasped. "It's gone!"

.xxxxx.

Sesshoumaru surveyed his kingdom, carefully cataloging and calculating as he took in the crumbling cliff wall, the burnt-out hollow of a courtyard, the bodies of the fallen castle guard, injured wolf youkai, and dragon warriors littered about. The main building of the House of the Moon was still standing and in what appeared to be decent condition. It would take some work, but nothing was completely lost; he would be able to restore this place to its former glory.

Jaken emerged from the castle, visibly shaking as he held the Staff of Two Heads. "My lord?" he simpered as Sesshoumaru wandered close to him. He was terribly ashamed, having spent the bulk of the battle hiding in his lord's study, watching from the window and worrying for his master's safety.

_I'm ready,_ he thought, bowing his head and closing his eyes as Sesshoumaru approached him. _Whatever recriminations – I deserve them for my cowardice!_ He braced himself for the worst, sweat beading on his brow.

_Huh? _Jaken was shocked to feel the tide of Sesshoumaru's youki pass straight over him. He glanced up and looked over his shoulder, eyeing his lord with naked surprise. "My lord?" he asked again, scarcely able to believe he had been spared a hit or kick or complete, torturous death.

Sesshoumaru's head was angled toward the sky, a thoughtful expression clouding his face. "Is it finally over?" he asked, directing his question to no one in particular.

Jaken looked up as well, noticing the dark clouds breaking up, dissipating under the warm gaze of the sun. It was as if a new day was breaking, a new chapter of their lives opening. He was struck with a feeling of absolute calm, bordering on desolation.

Sesshoumaru let his question float away unanswered. He turned his attention back to practical matters, slowly picking his way across the courtyard, where Kirara was standing guard over the fallen monk and his crying wife.

Sango sobbed as she held her husband's frail form, silently berating herself for leaving him to fight the dragons by himself as she chased after her brother. _Kohaku has been trained in the art of demon-slaying_, she told herself over and over. _Miroku had to rely on his spiritual powers. Why? Why did you choose your lost brother over the man you love?_

Kohaku still sat upon Kirara's back, gazing down at his sister with a guarded expression. _This is my fault. If I'd never brought them here…this never would've happened…_Part of him ached to jump down and comfort Sango, but his guilty conscience held him back.

Besides…what did he know about comforting the distraught?

Rin was the first to notice Sesshoumaru's approach; silently, she hopped down from Kirara's back and ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his side like a shy child. Sesshoumaru's hand settled over her shoulder as he gazed at the scene before him.

He watched with a thoughtful expression as Sango cradled Miroku. After a long moment, he extracted himself from Rin's embrace and unsheathed his sword, approaching the couple on silent feet.

"Put him down," he said tonelessly.

Sango gasped, startled; she looked over her shoulder fearfully. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what..?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," he commanded coldly.

Sango's heart sped up as she realized he was holding Tenseiga. _But…why?_ she wondered silently, gingerly laying Miroku upon the ground and inching away from him.

Snegura eyed her betrothed with suspicion, then surprise, as she witnessed his next action. Gaze narrow, concentration steady, Sesshoumaru cut their air above the fallen human. Her eyes widened as she saw the monk draw breath once again, his eyes cracking open. _Human life holds value to him?!_ she thought, looking at him with new respect. She pulled his pelt tighter around herself, her heart beginning to thud heavily in her chest.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the monk, waiting – but not waiting – for an acknowledgment. Miroku's head rolled forward again, his eyes moving directly to Sesshoumaru's face as he blinked in confusion. "Thank you," he whispered, one hand moving up from the ground to cup Sango's bottom.

Sesshoumaru grunted, turning on his heel and replacing Tenseiga at his side as Sango yelped in surprise. He felt the spear of Snegura's gaze and gave her a defiant stare in response, daring her to challenge his actions.

"My lord, you're amazing!" Rin squealed, launching herself at him once more.

Sesshoumaru's mouth quirked into a small smile at her emphatic praise. He noticed his brother and Kagome walking toward them; the hanyou appearing shocked and the miko, worried.

He didn't deign to ask them what was wrong, merely waiting for one of them – or perhaps both – to blurt it out. He didn't have to wait long.

"The jewel," Kagome said, closing an empty fist against her throat. "The jewel is gone."

Everyone stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Sango and Miroku appeared apprehensive; the others bore impassive expressions.

Kagome looked at each of them in turn. "I'm not sure, but I think it exploded after I used it to seal Ryūtatsu," she began, biting her lips uncertainly. "But it means…I can't go home again."

With that, she burst into tears, her knees weakening as the full impact of the statement weighed down upon her.


	24. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. _

_The characters Snegura and Ry__ū__tatsu are original to this story._

_The title "House of the Moon" is original to Resmiranda's _Tales from the House of the Moon_. It is used here in homage to said fantastic story. _

_This is merely one girl's dream of life after "The End."_

.xxxxx.

Sango stood in the doorway of the small hut, her heart beating dully in her chest. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly, eyeing her brother with no small amount of concern.

He stared back at her with fierce determination. "Yes," he replied, setting his jaw. "I will only be in your way if I stay with you." He lowered his head slightly, his hair falling over his eyes. "You have a family now, and it is beyond time for me to set out on my own."

_You still have a lot to prove to yourself, don't you? _Sango mused, watching her brother fight to control his emotions. Five days had passed since the battle with Ryūtatsu at the House of the Moon, but it felt like only yesterday returning to this village, her husband slumped against her. Kohaku was welcomed as a hero – being the only human to return relatively unhurt – and the headman had been begging for him to stay, to complete the mission.

"There's still a human girl on that mountain," he'd said adamantly. "The youkai may be destroyed, but we can't leave her there."

It was no use trying to reason with the headman; he would not budge from this new mission. None of them cared to share Rin's bizarre history with him, fearing it would only cause more trouble. It would be up to her to decide if she was ready to leave her lord's stronghold.

Sango had spent most of her time caring for Miroku, who was slowly but surely recovering from his fatal injuries. It had been easier for her to focus on nursing him, to not think about the strain in her relationship with her brother. She was at a loss of how to mend it; Kohaku was more distant than ever with her.

Even now, as he stood on the doorstep of their makeshift hut, it was obvious to her that he was not at peace. He was hailed as hero, but he was not the one who destroyed the dragon taiyoukai. He'd wanted this mission to somehow atone for his past misdeeds, and he had failed in that.

"I will continue on this quest," he said quietly, breaking her from her thoughts. "This is the only way I can ever forgive myself."

"I wish my forgiveness was enough," she replied remorsefully. "I love you, Kohaku."

He reached out and took her hands, giving her a forceful squeeze. "I love you, too, my sister, and I thank you for the kind words. But this is something I must work out within myself. You can't protect me anymore."

She nodded. "I know."

They stood silently for a moment, hands linked, before Kohaku turned away.

"Wait!" Sango cried, twisting around, reaching for something from within the hut. "Before you go…"

Kohaku looked back, surprise blossoming on his face as she thrust a small package towards him. "What's this?" he asked.

"Just a little memento of your heritage," she said with a smile. The brown knapsack, which had once been Kagome's, was now packed to the brim with youkai extermination supplies. "It has everything you'll need to be a traveling taijiya."

Kohaku took the gift, momentarily surprised with the heft of it, and secured it around his shoulders. "So you were expecting this," he said slowly, a hint of understanding gracing his features.

She didn't answer his question directly. "I made the mask especially for you," she murmured. "Be careful, Kohaku. And remember: you always have a home with me."

For a moment he wanted to rush and embrace her, this woman who forgave him so easily, who loved him unconditionally. He had hurt her in so many different ways in the past, done things that he hadn't yet forgiven himself for – and here she was, letting him fly freely, with her blessing. Only his guilty conscious kept him from indulging this childish wish; he settled for a bow and a wave as he turned away.

"_I made the mask especially for you." _The words reverberated in his head and curiosity overwhelmed him. When he had moved out of sight of their small camp, he stopped and opened the pack, finding a small, silk-wrapped bundle at the very top. He unwrapped it with shaking fingers, finding a beautifully molded poison mask. The tassels on the strap were gold, matching his armor plates.

On impulse, he raised the mask to his face. Tears slipped from the corners of his eyes as he felt the metal and youkai-bone slide against his features in a perfect fit. He closed his eyes as the heady rush of emotion overwhelmed him. In his mind's eye, he saw Sango looking down upon him, eyes shining with love and pride.

_She's always believed in me_, he thought. _Even when I was a little kid, scared of my own shadow._

"I won't let you down," he vowed, opening his eyes and pulling the mask away from his face. "I won't let our father's death have been in vain."

_I will find a way…_

.xxxxx.

Miroku's eyes fluttered open, his vision slowly blurring back into focus. He found himself staring up into a bright, cloudless sky, a gentle breeze wafting around him. He blinked once, twice, drawing in a slight sigh.

A warm hand cupped his cheek. "Miroku!" Sango said, her face now appearing above him. "You're awake!"

There was a rumble at his back. "Good to hear, my lady," came the happy trill of a second voice. "We're almost back."

Miroku smiled. "Hachi," he whined, running his hand softly along the beige body that supported him. "I'm hungry."

The raccoon-youkai laughed heartily in response, floating higher in the sky.

Sango lay beside him, curling herself into his prone body. He was still recovering from his injuries, but had felt strong enough to move – and so, they were headed home, back to the village of the demon-slayers, to put the pieces of their lives back together. They had stayed in their small campsite in the western lands, along with Kagome and Inuyasha, for a week while he recovered, and they searched for any signs of the jewel.

He clasped his wife's hand close to his heart. Even though she wasn't aware, he had witnessed her final moments with her brother, and knew the sting of regret she'd felt at his departure. She would never be a wildly, completely optimistic person, but it broke his heart to see her continued suffering, most of which she had unnecessarily brought upon herself.

"Sometimes, we have to let the ones we love go," he said softly, gazing back into the afternoon sky. "You're not to blame, Sango."

Her fingers clutched at the front of his robes. "But I let you down. I left you alone, and you were _killed_ because of it."

He stroked the back of her hand. "And if it had been Kohaku whose life had been stolen instead…would you feel any different?"

She was silent for a long moment, her grasp not weakening as she contemplated his question. "No," she finally whispered. "It seems no matter who I choose, I end up hurting someone I love."

"Sango," Miroku said, drawing his hand down the length of her arm. She sat up on Hachi's back, looking down at him with troubled eyes. He gave her a soft smile. "We can't regret our pasts, decisions we've made or actions we've taken. All we can do is continue living the best we can." He brought her down so that her head rest against his chest. "The most important goal for us now is to care for our child."

Sango smiled as her hand drifted down to her belly. "He must be strong, to have survived all of this," she commented wryly. She burrowed further into her husband. _But Kohaku…_

"I'm confident we haven't seen the last of your brother," Miroku said, as if reading her thoughts. "He has found forgiveness from you, and perhaps in the eyes of men, but he has not yet been able to forgive himself. This is a journey he alone must complete, and in the end, it will be worth it."

Sango nodded slightly, closing her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. Of course, he was right: she couldn't afford to chase after her brother any longer. She'd done the right thing by him, and now it was time to afford her husband and unborn child the same courtesy.

.xxxxx.

Kagome sighed, dipping her hands into the cool water of the stream once again. _Will I ever get all the stains out? _she wondered silently, tugging at the resistant cloth of the haori.

"I've been waiting for you."

Her heart seized and she gave a startled cry as she jerked to attention. "Koga?" she murmured, not quite believing her eyes.

The wolf prince stood on the far bank of the stream, gazing at her intently. He stood tall, his arms crossed over his chest, his expression carefully couched. "Took you long enough."

Kagome shrugged, pulling the waterlogged haori from the stream, squeezing it to relieve the excess water. "What are you doing here?" she asked, carefully avoiding his direct gaze. The last time she'd seen him was at the House of the Moon, almost a fortnight ago. She and Inuyasha had slowly made their way back to Kaede's village, quite a journey from Koga's territory in the eastern mountains.

He moved closer, lowering himself to the bank of the river. "I told you, I've been waiting for you." He settled himself across from her, letting his feet sway with the gentle current of the water. "You said when the battle was over…that we could talk."

Her scrambled promise returned to her then; she winced a little, a slight blush rising to her face as she continued her ministrations with the robe. What could she say? She'd long made her choice, and she wasn't going to back away from her promise to Inuyasha. At the same time, she didn't want to hurt Koga…not after everything he'd done for her.

"Koga, I – " she began.

He waved his hand, cutting her off. "Don't say it, Kagome," he interrupted. "The fact that it took you so long to return… That says it all."

Her eyes rose to meet his over the soft tinkle of the stream that flowed between them. His expression was still neutral, though he couldn't completely hide his disappointment. "Thanks for understanding," she whispered, balling the damp cloth close to her chest.

He shrugged, pushing himself into the water, moving easily against the current. "What's there to thank me for?" he mused, closing in on her. "You've made your choice." He stopped directly in front of her, his arms falling to the bank on either side of her.

"Maybe I should be thanking _you_," he said softly, his blue eyes gleaming as he smiled down at her.

Her heart thudded in her chest as he moved closer, imposing on her personal space. "What for?"

His eyes swept over her, filled with something akin to wistfulness. "For letting my last look of you be of a free woman," he replied, easing down. His lips brushed across her cheek, and she felt his arms close around her in a gentle embrace.

Kagome exhaled in a rush, bittersweet relief flooding through her. She mirrored his actions, drawing her arms up to meet in the middle of his back. _Thank you_, she added silently. _For everything you've done for me._

He pulled away, letting his claws twirl through the hair at her shoulder one last time. "I leave you in his protection, but if you ever need me, don't hesitate to call." He smiled one last time, turning to head back across the stream.

"Farewell, my love!" he called.

She nodded silently, tears welling behind her eyes as she watched him retreat. _Goodbye._

.xxxxx.

Kagome sighed heavily, covering herself with the thin blanket as she sat on her futon in Kaede's hut. Two whole weeks had passed since the battle with Ryūtatsu, and with each passing day, she only felt more melancholy. She thought that perhaps returning to the village would ease the anxious feeling in her gut, but it seemed the opposite was true: it only seemed to make it worse.

"Are ye okay, Kagome?" Kaede asked. She eyed the girl from her spot by the cooking fire. "Is your arm still troubling you?"

"No, it's not that," Kagome replied, glancing down at her right shoulder. Her arm would probably always be stiff; the sentinel's sword had cut deeper into the muscle than she first realized. Her eyes rose again, trailing out past the flapping mat covering the doorway, and she sighed again.

Kaede followed her line of vision, her old eyes suddenly becoming wise. "Is it the jewel, my child?" she asked quietly, stirring the stew.

Kagome looked down, not immediately answering. Her worst suspicions had been confirmed; a complete search of the grounds of Sesshoumaru's castle yielded no sign of the Shikon Jewel. The more she thought about it, the more she became convinced that the jewel had been destroyed by the combined blow of her arrow and Sesshoumaru's sword. She and Inuyasha had even stayed behind for a whole week afterwards, just to make sure.

No youkai approached them; she could not sense its aura.

The jewel was gone, and with it…perhaps her only way back to the modern era.

"_You've made your choice_." Koga's words came back to her in a rush. Yes, she _had_ made her choice – the entire time she'd spent in the modern era, she'd longed for her friends, and for Inuyasha. She had no regrets coming back to him, accepting him as her mate, fighting alongside him in such a terrible battle. She had made her choice – so was this her punishment? That she couldn't return to her family, to say goodbye to them properly?

"Only the jewel let me travel through the well," she said morosely. "I'll never be able to return home, now that it's gone."

"Nonsense." Kaede struck the floor with the stirring spoon.

Kagome looked at the old miko with incredulous eyes. "What do you mean, 'nonsense'? After the jewel was complete – and I went home the first time – Inuyasha was barely able to come back for me! The well rejected him, remember! We all talked about it!" She curled her hand into a fist, though it wasn't visible underneath the folds of the now-clean and partially-repaired haori. "It was the _jewel_ that allowed me to travel between the worlds!"

Kaede smiled softly, shaking her head as she looked over the pot at her young companion. "Have ye not realized it yet, child? Even after everything you've been through?"

Kagome's brow winkled. "I don't understand."

"The jewel is gone because it has served its purpose in this world," Kaede explained. "Ye broke the vicious cycle of its ownership, and in return, ye received the power of the seal. You've inherited Midoriko's abilities to their fullest extent, even if they yet lie dormant within you."

Kagome still felt confused. "That may be true, but what does that have to do with the well?"

Kaede gave her a patient smile as she lowered the spoon into the pot once again. "Ye have to turn your thinking around, Kagome. The jewel never controlled _you_, for ye have always controlled _the jewel_." She paused, tasting the broth. "Remember the time Inuyasha took your jewel shards and pushed ye into the well? Ye were still able to return, because ye wanted to badly enough."

_That's right_, Kagome thought, the memories of that moment coming back to her. She'd been so scared that Inuyasha was dead, and that's why he hadn't returned for her. "But even then, the jewel was nearby," she recalled.

"That's not the point," Kaede insisted. "Ye can still cross through the well, if ye wish to. Ye have the power within you. You've always had the power over the jewel – ye just never had the confidence to believe it before now." She lifted the heavy pot away from the fire. "So again, I ask: after everything you've been through these last few moons, do ye still not realize the extent of your powers?"

Kagome looked at the older miko with new eyes. _Maybe she's right_, she thought. _It was only after I changed my thinking that I was able to control the strike and seal..so,maybe, if I can do this…maybe if I can take ownership…_

"Dinner's ready!" Kaede announced cheerfully, proffering three bowls. "Go, Kagome, and bring Inuyasha home."

She stood and moved to the door, new hope blooming in her heart. _Maybe that _is_ the answer_.

.xxxxx.

"Are you sure about this?" Kagome asked softly, turning slightly to her right.

Inuyasha gripped her hand with redoubled confidence. "Yes," he replied. "You know I'd do anything for you."

She nodded slightly, bringing her focus back to her current mission. Her heart was beginning to pick up speed as they neared their destination, and yet she couldn't stop the hope and fear that blossomed in her chest. _Please, let this work_.

They came to a stop a few feet from the well. Kagome dropped her faithful yellow bag at her feet, eyeing the ancient wooden structure with new determination. Drawing in a deep breath, she reached down and picked up an arrow.

_Ashibumi._

"Thank you for coming here," she said softly, closing her eyes. "Thank you for allowing me this chance."

_Dozukuri._

"I won't hold you back from this," he replied. "I love you, and I want you to be happy."

_Yugamae._

She climbed up on the ledge of the well, every fiber of her being steeled with fresh concentration.

_Uchiokoshki._

"Are you ready?" she whispered, feeling the inherent power coursing over her veins.

_Hikiwake._

His arms closed around her waist, his body pressing flush against her back.

_Kai._

"I believe in you, Kagome," he whispered in her ear, his voice rough.

_Hanare._

She fired the arrow into the depths of the well, and together, they leapt.

.xxxxx.

A loud clatter woke Rin from the depths of her sleep. She bolted upright on the futon, her eyes immediately falling on the door. "Hello?" she called hesitantly.

Shippo sat up beside her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?" he mumbled, shielding himself from the bright rays of the sun that streamed in from the window.

Rin sat on the futon for a long, silent moment, her stomach twisting in knots. A cold sweat began to trickle down the back of her neck as she stared at the door, wondering if she had somehow imagined the noise. "Is someone there?"

"I'm only doing this for your own good," a muffled voice replied, followed hastily by the click of a lock-pin falling into place.

"Master Jaken, no!" Rin cried, streaming away from the bed and slamming against the door. "What are you doing?!"

She could hear the imp sucking in a breath on the other side of the locked door. "I'm only following orders, Rin! You will be nothing be trouble at the ceremony today, so I've been told to keep you away!" His voice rose higher and higher with each syllable, until he sounded almost hysterical.

Rin gasped and curled her hands around the handle of the door. "_Why_?" she called out. "Who gave you this order?" _Not Lord Sesshoumaru…he would never…_

Jaken didn't respond to the girl's pleas. He looked up with a resentful glare, clutching the key close to his chest, his knuckles turning white. Rin continued to bang on the door, demanding to know what exactly was going on. He closed his ears to her cries, moving a few steps away. "Was this really necessary?" he muttered under his breath.

The Most Venerable Lady of the West stepped out of the shadows, peering down at her son's loyal servant with a satisfied smile. "I don't know what this girl truly means to Sesshoumaru, but I will not allow her to stand in the way of his destiny." She turned, taking slow, determined strides down the hall, away from the captive girl's room. The commotion behind the door suddenly stopped, and she closed her eyes. _Yes, I am only doing this for your own good, Sesshoumaru._

Jaken followed behind his lord's mother, mumbling under his breath. He thought Rin the nuisance, yes, an annoying child clutching at Sesshoumaru's proverbial apron strings, but this…this was truly going too far. _Does she really see Rin as a threat?_ he wondered, eyeing her as she continued her slow pace down the hall. _Does she truly not trust her son to make a proper decision in a matter of this importance?_

Rin's hands fell from the door as she heard the slow, calculating footsteps move away from the room. The canter was hauntingly familiar, and she felt a sharp stab through her heart as it continued. _My lord…?_ Tears slipped down her cheeks as she stared at the locked door.

Could he truly despise her so much, to doubt her ability to sit through a mere ceremony? Did he not realize how much he meant to her, how much she adored him and wished him unadulterated happiness? Did he think so little of her, that she couldn't comprehend the potential implications of this union with the Russian snow maiden?

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she whispered brokenly, turning back to the unmade bed. She landed in a heap, curling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. Her tears trickled silently, landing on the soft cloth of her kimono. "How could you?"

"How could he what?" Shippo asked quizzically, looking back over his shoulder from his place by the window. "Rin, what's wrong?"

She appeared to be at a loss for words. "He – he locked me in here!" she finally choked out, ducking her head against her knees.

Shippo turned back to the front. "But that's impossible," he said, pressing a finger against the windowpane. "He's been outside the whole time!"

.xxxxx.

Snegura glanced at her reflection idly, pushing an errant strand of hair out of her face. She sat at the dressing table in the suite of rooms she had been granted at the newly reconstructed House of the Moon. However, her mind was not on her opulent surroundings, nor on the upcoming ceremony which would forever seal her fate. _Come on_, she groused silently. _What's taking you so long?_

As if on cue, her most loyal maidservant appeared in the doorway of the room, falling into a hurried curtsy. "I'm sorry, my lady," the woman said in a breathless voice. "I have only just now been able to break through the castle guard."

"No matter," Snegura replied, turning on her seat. Relief washed over her, drowning out any leftover annoyance at the strict guard around the castle. After all, no one knew that she'd sent her maid on an errand the night before her marriage ceremony was to take place. Besides, it was always wise to have even an idle show of strength to keep troublemakers at bay. "What news do you bring?"

The maid pushed the door closed, moving forward on silent feet as she approached her mistress. "It is as you feared, my lady," she said quietly. "The remains have been desecrated."

A sharp pain stabbed into her gut at the news. It was her worst nightmare: while she was here, wasting time on the formalities of an alliance, someone had stolen her grandfather's body – and with it, a treasured memento, the key to his taiyoukai power. "It's gone?" she whispered, struggling to control the raw panic that clawed up from her stomach.

The maid nodded remorsefully. "Yes, my lady," she confirmed.

"But who? Who could've taken it?" she wondered softly, gazing into the servant's face. "Who else knew of its meaning?"

A harsh, prompt knock on the door broke through their fearful conspiracy. Moments later, the door swung open, revealing a liveried servant from the House of the Moon. He gave a proper, formal bow to the pair of them, tactfully ignoring their casual state. "The ceremony is about to begin, my lady."

Snegura took a deep breath, summoning her iciest expression and with it, every shred of inner composure. "Thank you," she replied, her voice unwavering. She glanced down at her maid, who had also recovered in record time. "Please, bring the gift, and we shall go at once."

The maid nodded, quickly moving to the trunk in the corner of the room. Snegura gave the servant waiting at the door a cool, assessing smile. "I would not want to keep my lord or his guests waiting."

Five minutes later, the somber trio set off down the hall. Snegura walked in calm, even strides, even as she struggled to contain her inner apprehension. If someone else got their hands on her grandfather's memento, and knew the secrets to unlocking it, they were all doomed. Only she had the knowledge to control her grandfather's vast, inherited strength, but even she did not yet have enough experience handling such power.

Not even Sesshoumaru, her formidable ally and future husband, would be able to withstand the hypothetical destruction it could wreak.

Finally, they reached the grand hall where the ceremony would be held. She lifted her chin up a notch as the grand doors were opened, revealing a crowded yet pin-quiet room, populated with the elite families of the world's taiyoukai. She did not cower under the fearsome gazes that bombarded her, keeping her concentration on the slightly raised dais at the fore of the room. On that platform stood the power players of her very near future: Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and his mother, the Most Venerable Lady of the West and Head of the House of the Moon.

All inner turmoil drained from her body as she moved towards them. She could feel the small, cold barrier of ice close around her heart as she reached her spot on the dais, and she extended some measure of her youki over the crowd, sending out a warning. She would not be threatened by them.

Sesshoumaru gazed at her impassively, an expression he held for the duration of the ceremony. He stood at her right, but did not stand before her, bestowing the impression that they were entering this union on equal ground. Each of them repeated the vows of their contract to the other, in tones devoid of any warm emotion. His mother watched over them the whole time, her eyes displaying calculation and pride.

The ceremony culminated with the exchange of gifts, the outward sign of their commitment to this union. Snegura stood tall, gazing directly into her ally's eyes as a portion of his mokomoko was swathed across her shoulders and trailed down her arms. The remainder of the pelt was in its usual place, over his shoulder. The presentation of the piece made a striking, lasting impact on their audience.

She bowed slightly, curling the ends of the luxurious fur around her wrists.

Next was the presentation of her gift to him. The long, yoked cloak was unfurled with a flourish and set upon Sesshoumaru's shoulders, the heavy brocade sweeping around him. Snegura couldn't help but beam a bit with pride as she noticed how well it fit, how well it masked his armor and swords when closed. It had taken her the better part of two months to finish it, embroidered with a bit of his youki fur. It would be enough to shield him from her wintry wrath, and she could only hope it would also be strong enough to protect his life, should matters come down to it.

He bowed before her in thanks, locks of his silvery hair falling over the dark silk, shining in complement against the deep green hue of the cloak.

Despite her best efforts, her heart began to pound in her chest as he straightened and took a step towards her, one arm rising from under the cloak to touch her face. A traitorous blush crept across the back of her neck as his hand cupped her cheek, his fingers brushing lightly against her earlobe. Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips descended, meeting hers with decisiveness.

It was a chaste kiss of promise, the seal of their formal alliance via a marital union. There was no turning back now.

A roar of applause met her ears as he moved away. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her intently, a small twinkle of curiosity behind his emotionally devoid expression. She could almost _feel_ his satisfied question: _Have I shocked you?_

He took her arm, swiveling around so that they faced the crowd with a united front. The doors at the back of the room opened again, the sea of witnesses parting before them. "Shall we go, my lady?" he intoned, his voice somber, serious – as if he somehow divined the fate that awaited them.

"If you feel you are up to the challenge," she replied, cutting a coy glance from the corner of her eye.

His mouth quirked in a small smile.

Together they moved forward, walking out the door, into the next chapter of their lives.

._fin_.

.xxxxx.

Author's Note: And so, dear readers, we have come to the end of the story. I want to take a moment and thank each and every person who has taken the time to click through and give this piece a chance. If you've followed me since March, when I posted the humble first three chapters for the first time on Media Miner – it's been a helluva ride, hasn't it? This story has been a journey for me in more ways than one. For everyone who has read, reviewed, recommended, and nominated this fic for awards – THANK YOU.

I want to extend a special thanks, and to dedicate this final chapter (and new beginning) to my most faithful reviewers: **kokoronagomu**, **wbk**, **Black&WhiteKirara**, and **KagomeInLove**. You guys have been with me through thick and thin. Your words have inspired me, cheered me up, and given me the determination to see this thing through. I can never completely express just how much I appreciate your kind and thoughtful reviews.

If you wish to know more about the background of this story, and the (tentative) plans for its sequel, please visit me at LJ: my username is LuxKen27. Cheers!


End file.
